hay muchas formas de pagar
by dark lady kira
Summary: No es recomendado para menores o gente muy sensible. Bien, pues esto es en el universo one piece, mas hay un cambio de papeles. Mientras Sanji es un cocinero reputado, Zoro es un jefe de la mafia importante, pasen y lean shishishi
1. Chapter 1

**Hola nakamas, aquí venimos con un fanfic compartido con una amiga, dansell23, para vosotras/os pervertidos/as (como nosotras pero bueno), aquí les dejamos este fanfic universo alterno…**

**Bien, aclaraciones: este es un fanfic yaoi, osease, chico x chico, así que si no os gusta, media vuelta y desfilando que es gerundio, a los que les guste, quedaros y disfrutarlo a tope. Es un Zoro x Sanji que salió una tarde loca de pervertimiento. Un pequeño resumen: a Zeff, padre adoptivo de Sanji, empezaron a lloverle las deudas, sobre todo de juego, y pidió ayuda a la mafia. Años más tarde, Zeff desapareció con su deuda intacta, pasándosela a Sanji, sin su conocimiento, por lo que el pobre rubio tendrá que pagarlo… De cualquier manera. Sin más dilación aquí os dejamos con nuestra pequeña obra llamada: **

**HAY MUCHAS FORMAS DE PAGAR…**

**Capitulo 1:**

-Sanji-kun, deprisa por favor-le apremia una voz femenina, perteneciente a una chica vestida con un delantal blanco y una bandeja en sus manos.

-Enseguida, Vivi-chan-responde el aludido con una sonrisa, pasándola tres platos rápidamente.

La chica agradece con un gesto de cabeza y va inmediatamente a servir a los hambrientos clientes. El rubio, resopla sobre un mechón de pelo que le cae sobre el ojo, haciendo un gracioso movimiento, y quedando el pelo como estaba antes.

Se pone a preparar una ensalada, cortando rápidamente y con maestría los vegetales, hasta que otra voz femenina, le llama de nuevo, y una morena, bastante alta y enfundada en un elegante conjunto negro, se pone a su lado.

-Sanji-kun, tu turno de cocinero ya pasó, Vivi-chan te sustituirá ahora-sonríe la morena-, ve a cambiarte, te toca ser el camarero-.

-Sí, Robin-san-sonríe el chico, dejando a un lado el cuchillo y quitándose el delantal hasta las rodillas.

Se baja las mangas de la camisa naranja pastel y negra a rayas, se pone la chaqueta y se ajusta la corbata, saliendo por la puerta de la cocina, cruzándose por el camino con Vivi. La sonríe y se acera a la mesa de una nueva pareja que acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué desean, señores?-pregunta educadamente, mostrándoles la carta de vino que traía consigo.

Coge la carta un tipo de mirada espeluznante y fría en demasía, que a Sanji le da un escalofrío involuntario. Al lado del tipo siniestro hay otro hombre, visiblemente más mayor, pero muy pintoresco, con una gran mata de pelo azul en forma de tupé, y que va sin pantalones, en tanga.

-A mi tráeme tres botellas de cola, chaval-pide el del tupé-, hoy me siento súper-se levanta de repente y hace una pose extraña, que hace que una señora de un grito.

-Tú siempre estas súper-musita el de la fría mirada, con una voz calmada y sensual-, tráeme un Gran Caus*, por favor-le devuelve la carta.

-Enseguida-mira de reojo de nuevo al pervertido, que es obligado por el otro a sentarse.

Baja a la bodega, buscando el vino que le ha pedido.

-Tiene buen gusto-dice para sí, buscando la dichosa botella, mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

La encuentra finalmente y la limpia con una paño que cuelga de su cinturón. Seguidamente sube a la cocina y coge tres botellas de cola del gigantesco frigorífico, junto con unos cuantos platos que Vivi le entrega para varias mesas más.

-Aquí tienen, las botellas de cola, y el Gran Caus-sirve el vino con soltura, como el buen metre que es-, ahora pasaré a por sus pedidos.

-Gracias, chaval-al joven se le cae el cigarro de la boca al suelo, al ver que el del peli azul se abre literalmente el estómago y mete las botellas dentro de él-, ahh, mucho mejor, si señor-sonríe-, vaya, ahora tengo hambre… Ponme una buena comida, quiero que la hagas tú-le exige.

-Pero señor, yo tengo que atender las mesas y…-se excusa Sanji.

-Haz lo que se te dice, joven-murmura el del pelo negro, sin apenas levantar la voz, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándolo de soslayo.

-S-si señor-se da la vuelta de nuevo y va a la cocina, con un poco de sobrecogimiento.

-¿Sanji-kun? ¿Qué haces, no deberías atender las mesas?-pregunta la muchacha de larga cabellera.

-Por favor, Vivi-chan, déjame los fogones un momento y atiende. Hay unos clientes muy raros que me dan grima-se quita la chaqueta y se pone el delantal-, quieren que yo les haga la comida-.

Vivi le mira con cara de comprender, pero en vez de ir al restaurante como camarera, va a la sala de regencia, mas Sanji no se da cuenta de este detalle y se pone a hacer dos menús para los extraños clientes.

Mientras tanto, en la regencia:

-Nami-san, Nami-san-la peli azul entra casi derribando la puerta de la encargada del restaurante, que da un bote en la silla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta preocupada por el tono de voz de la otra chica, dejando a un lado unos cálculos.

-Ha ocurrido, ya han venido a por él-resopla casi sin aliento por haber subido las escaleras al trote-, están en el restaurante, le han exigido a Sanji que les haga la comida-.

-Oh, mierda-maldice la pelirroja-, tenemos que impedir que se lo lleven, vamos, Vivi, avisa a Nojiko y a Robin que entretengan a esos dos, yo haré que Sanji escape-.

Las dos chicas se separan en la escalera, la regente va hacia Sanji y Vivi va a buscar a la otra responsable del restaurante y a su ayudante…

En la cocina…

Sanji silba alegremente cuando entra la pelirroja.

-Hola Nami-san-saluda con un una sonrisa y un meneo de sartén, en la que estaba friendo arroz para los dos extraños clientes.

-Sanji, no tienes tiempo, tienes que irte de aquí-le apremia su jefa, cogiendo su chaqueta y tirándosela.

El muchacho levanta un pie bien alto y la atrapa, haciendo gala de una extraordinaria habilidad.

-Ahora mismo voy a servir mesas, Nami-san, voy a servir estos platos-se pone la chaqueta rápidamente y sale veloz hacia la mesa, sirviendo sus platos-, que aproveche, señores-.

Se va a dar la vuelta para ir de nuevo a la cocina cuando una voz autoritaria le detiene.

-Alto, Sanji pies rojos-dice el de la barbita, mirándolo fijamente.

El aludido da media vuelta, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-.

-Sanji, ¡¡vete de aquí, corre!!-.

La voz de su jefa le sobresalta y la ve venir con su bastón azul, a atacar a los dos tipos, que se levantan rápidamente de la mesa, dispuestos a defenderse y a atraparlo.

-Vete estúpido, no ves que te buscan-Nojiko aparece con una sartén en cada mano y le mete un cebolletazo al de su mismo color de pelo por detrás, al ver que iba a inmovilizar a su hermana. También pretende meterle un sartenazo al otro, pero sorprendentemente, ya no se encontraba allí, sino detrás del rubio.

-Ven aquí, Sanji-el moreno saca una espada enorme de su espalda, sin desenfundarla, pretendiéndole dejar aturdido con ella.

-Déjame en paz-da una patada, desviando la trayectoria de la espada sobre el suelo.

-Ja, se nota que eres el hijo de Zeff pies rojos-sin esfuerzo alguno, levanta de nuevo la hoja.

Pero unos cuantos brazos, surgidos del suelo impiden que la mueva, Sanji voltea sorprendido, descubriendo a la segunda regente del restaurante.

-Vete, Sanji-kun-dice con voz suave y una sonrisa, arrancándole de las manos la espada.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, agradeciendo, el muchacho sale disparado a la cocina, por donde hay una salida a la parte trasera del restaurante. Por el camino coge su chaqueta y una bolsa que previamente había preparado Nami.

Realmente está preocupado por las chicas, pero si van a por él no las harán nada. Sanji no entiendo por qué de repente ha de escapar como un ladrón. Coge uno de los waver de repartición a domicilio y se va del restaurante, quizá sea la última vez que lo vea, por lo que hecha un último vistazo. En la parte delantera puede verse el símbolo del restaurante, un molinillo con una mandarina prendida y debajo el nombre: Bellemere.

FLASH BACK

-Hola, canijo-saluda un hombre con un gran bigote, una pata de palo y un sombrero altísimo-, bienvenido a mi restaurante, Baratie. A partir de ahora serás el marmitón y el pinche, así que ándate con ojo, que como rompas algo te lo saco de las costillas-.

-Cállate, viejo-le responde un niño de unos diez años, rubio, y con una curiosa ceja en forma de espiral.

-¿Qué me llamaste, ceja rara?-gruñe el cocinero, dándole una patada con la pata de palo al chico.

-Ay, te enterarás, viejo-se engancha a su pierna sana y se la muerde con saña…

Algunos años después:

-Qué raro-musita un chico de dieciseis años, colgando el den-den mushi de su casa-, ¿no está el viejo en el restaurante?-.

Coge su chaqueta y se dispone a salir de su casa, para ir a trabajar al restaurante Baratie, en el que lleva haciéndolo ocho años. Pero, mayor es su sorpresa cuando, al doblar la esquina y se encuentra la puerta del restaurante claveteada, rodeada de tipos raros, buscando por todos lados al parecer algo.

Se acerca a dos de los cocineros contratados por su padre adoptivo.

-Pati, Carne, ¿qué ocurre?-les pregunta preocupado.

-Hombre, si es nuestro niño-le saluda Pati.

-El jefe no sabemos donde se ha metido, lleva desde ayer sin aparecer, y estos tipos han tomado el restaurante-contesta Carne, que se pone junto a Pati, tapándole al rubio la visión.

-Eh, dejadme ver qué pasa, estoy preocupado por el viejo-protesta Sanji, intentando ver.

-Quieto, chaval, estos tipos te buscan, no pueden verte por aquí-los dos hombre se lo llevan aparte, para que los otros no le vean-, no te preocupes, el viejo está bien de momento, pero tú desearás matarlo cuando lo veas-.

-¿Por qué? No me ha hecho nada-.

-No te lo podemos explicar, si sales a la luz, te perseguirán y no tendrás escapatoria-Pati le conduce hacia donde hay un waver-.

-Vete a esta dirección, allí te darán trabajo, es una conocida del viejo-el otro le mete una tarjetita en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Le apremian para que se vaya y les hace caso, pero todavía intrigado por el destino del restaurante que lo acogió durante todos estos años pasados.

Mira la tarjetilla y va a la dirección señalada, un restaurante llamado Bellemere, a partir de ahora esta será su nueva casa…

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahora recuerda dónde vio a esos dos tipos raros, hace dos años en la puerta del restaurante de Zeff. Según sus antiguos compañeros, Pati y Carne, le buscaban por el hecho ocurrido en el Baratie. Decidido, pone con el waver rumbo al restaurante donde están trabajando sus antiguos compañeros, dispuesto a pedirles explicaciones.

Llega al cabo de una media hora, derrapando delante de la entrada, dejando todo rápidamente y metiéndose por la cocina.

-Pati, Carne-les llama a gritos, ante la sorpresa de todos los cocineros que hay allí-, ¿dónde estáis?-.

-Aquí, niño-le gritan desde los fogones-.

-Menos mal que os encuentro-se apoya en la encimera y habla rápidamente-, han aparecido en el restaurante de Bellemere unos tíos muy raros, que sabían mi nombre, y las chicas están en apuros por ayudarme-les explica.

-Mierda-dejan los fogones y sacan a Sanji del restaurante-, tienes que escapar a toda costa, niño-.

-Pero explicádmelo…-

-No hay tiempo, tu vida corre peligro, y como no te escapes te van a cortar las pestañas a la altura del cuello-Carne le empuja hacia el waver-, escapa todo lo rápido que te permita el waver, nosotros iremos ahora donde Bellemere a ver cómo están sus hijas, no te preocupes-.

-Ah, lleva eso contigo-le da un den-den mushi-, te llamaremos cuando vayamos a ver a las chicas, no te preocupes, vete ya-.

Dándoles las gracias y con un asentimiento, se guarda el caracolito en la chaqueta y enciende el motor, saliendo disparado de allí. Planea ir a la costa, a una de las islas que hay cerca. Piensa mientras conduce en sus compañeras, en sus amigos los cocineros, pero sobre todo en Zeff…

-¿Qué te ha pasado, viejo?-murmura para sí, con el viento dándole en la cara.

Una hora ha pasado más o menos cuando Sanji se encuentra a mitad de camino de la isla, cuando suena el den-den mushi.

-Katcha… Sanji, Sanji-la voz de su jefa le hace dar un bote y parar el waver, para poder escuchar bien.

-Nami-san, ¿cómo estáis?-pregunta preocupado.

-Nosotras bien, cuando te fuiste, se fueron ellos, no pudimos entretenerlos más, lo siento-.

-Dime qué pasa, Nami-san, ¿Por qué tengo que huir de alguien a quien no conozco?-.

-Tu padre, Zeff pies rojos, escapó hace dos años y no sabemos su paradero, dejándote una deuda de más de 300 millones de Berries-le revela la pelirroja.

Sanji se queda petrificado, y con la mente casi en blanco. ¿Tiene que pagar una deuda de la que no ha oído hablar nunca? A lo lejos oye a sus compañeros reprochándole a su jefa el haberlo dicho.

-Niño, niño-le llaman-.

-Ah, perdón, Pati, no estaba atento-.

-Tienes que huir, ¿de acuerdo, niño?-.

-Sí lo sé, no te preocupes…-oye un ruido a sus espaldas y ve una barcaza de lo más siniestra, en la que venían esos dos tipos, despacio pero inexorablemente se va acercando hacia el muchacho-, mierda-cuelga el caracolito y mete marcha al waver.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Franky-musita el del sombrero.

El susodicho, hace una figura extraña con las manos, apuntando al muchacho.

-Coup de vent-grita.

De sus manos sale una ráfaga de aire con la potencia de un cañonazo, que revienta literalmente la embarcación del rubio, mandándolo por los aires. Sanji cae al agua, y se pega tal golpe contra la superficie que le deja medio aturdido, por lo que no puede nadar y se hunde poco a poco.

-El don lo quiere vivo, no a cachitos-comenta sarcásticamente el que va sentado.

-Pues haberlo detenido tu, tipo listo-gruñe el del tanga.

Se tira al agua y nada, localizando en menos y nada la silueta del rubio que se hunde rápidamente. Lo alcanza en dos brazadas y lo coge, subiéndolo a la superficie. El chico estaba totalmente desmayado, el agua a su alrededor tenía un ligero tono rosado.

El de la barca lo sube a esta, observando que una de las astillas de madera le ha atravesado la planta del pie, sobresaliendo por el otro lado.

-Vamos, tenemos que llevarlo cuanto antes al cuartel general para que lo curen-apremia el del sombrero.

-Sí, Mihawk-asiente el peli azul-, agárralo bien no se vaya por la borda.

El moreno lo agarra contra si, mientras el otro emplea su mismo ataque para hacer moverse a la balsa rápidamente.

Con el viento generado por la velocidad, Sanji se despeja un poco, abriendo los ojos levemente, encontrándose contra el pecho del hombre, levanta un poco la vista y lo observa.

-¿Qué queréis de mi?-musita apenas sin voz. No siente su pie izquierdo.

-Tienes que pagarle al don lo que le debes, muchacho, de cualquier forma, así que vete preparando-lo mira de reojo, con sus ojos afilados y amarillos dorados, semejantes a los de un halcón.

No tardan mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino, en el trayecto Sanji no se movía en lo absoluto, la pérdida de sangre lo ha dejado medio atontado, por lo que lo tiene que llevar a cuestas hasta la enfermería del edificio, donde el doctor le esperaba.

-Vaya, tiene mala pinta… Se tirará a lo poco una semana recuperándose-dice con su fina vocecita el doctor.

-Cuida que se recupere bien, Chopper, el don lo quiere bien dispuesto-dice Mihawk-, aquí el andoba lo ha dejado para el arrastre-señala a Franky y sale de la sala.

-Andoba lo será tu padre, pollo-le grita Franky yendo tras él.

En ese momento, Sanji abre los ojos, encontrándose con el doctor.

-¿Eres un mapache?-le pregunta.

-Soy un reno, estúpido-le mete una colleja y se dispone a mirarle el pie-, lo primero que tengo que hacer es sacarte esa astilla-.

Sanji mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que tiene el pie atravesado y sangrante.

-Ten, muerde esto-el renito le pone un palo grueso de madera recubierto de goma.

El rubio lo coge entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo con fuerza, sabe que eso le va a doler. Se recuesta hacia atrás por orden del renito, el cual adopta una forma muchísimo más grande de la que inicialmente tenía, casi humana, dándole a Sanji un susto de muerte. Le tranquiliza y le coge de la pierna con fuerza para que no la mueva, y procede a sacarle la astilla con cuidado, por abajo, para que no quede ninguna posible astilla dentro de la herida.

Un crujido se oye, acompañado de un gemido de dolor, Sanji ha mordido tan fuerte la vara que la ha quebrado un poco, a pesar de la goma. El doctor termina de sacar la madera, como consecuente, un chorro de sangre mana de la herida, haciendo que Sanji pierda la consciencia casi inmediatamente.

Chopper pasa aplicarle un ungüento coagulador y cicatrizante en el pie, y se lo venda cuidadosamente, poniendo al cocinero en una camilla y arropándolo, dejándolo dormir. Recupera su forma de renito y va hacia donde el don, a explicarle como está el muchacho.

-Ni su pie ni pierna corren peligro, ya que no afectó a ningún tendón ni nervio por milagro, pero por lo menos tardará una semana en recuperarse-informa el renito, a una figura sentada en un escritorio.

El sol le da directamente desde la espalda, por lo que su identidad queda oculta, pero todos los que están en la sala saben quién es.

-Gracias-dice con voz suave y seductora por naturaleza-, y tú, Franky-dice, volviéndose hacia el peli azul-, ya te vale tío. Quería que me lo trajeras entero, no lisiado-.

-La culpa fue de Mihawk, que se empeñó en ir en el ataúd que tiene por embarcación en vez de coger un waver-le pasa el bulto al otro.

-Serás cabrón, la próxima vez te corto a rodajas, pervertido-le gruñe el moreno.

-Ah, callaos, parecéis dos críos a la puerta del colegio-se río la misteriosa figura, moviendo la cabeza, de la cual en la parte izquierda salen tres destellos dorados…

**Hola gentes ^^. Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Esperamos que os haya gustado, el próximo dentro de una semanita. En fin… ¿reviews? Son nuestro alimento XDDDD Pasad buena semana y sed felices n.n **

***Gran Caus: es un vino de color rosa intenso con notas de carmín. Complejos y ricos sus aromas, donde destacan los frutales (grosella, fresa y cereza), envuelto en perfumes florales y notas herbáceas y un ligero toque dulzón. En boca es untoso, carnoso, amplio, inicialmente fresco y vivaz, despuntando los frutos rojos maduros, con la subida de la temperatura se muestra algo dulzón, recuerdos de gominolas. De un prolongado, persistente y aromático postgusto.**

**No tenemos ni papa sobre vinos XDDD pero como queríamos que Mihawk tuviera clase, elegimos este… Tiene que estar rico hummm XDD, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola nakamas, aquí venimos con el segundo capítulo de: "hay muchas formas de pagar" ¿Qué os pareció el anterior? Dansell casi me mata por astillarle el pie a Sanji hehehehe, pero en fin, lo pasado, pasado fue. Ahora poneos a disfrutar del segundo capítulo, palomitas, asiento, YAOI…**

Hay muchas formas de pagar:

Han pasado un par de días desde que Sanji llegara al misterioso lugar. Le duele el pie, pero hace todo lo posible por recuperarse rápido, atendiendo a todo lo que el doctor le dice. Con el paso de los días, ha aprendido a tratar al renito, el cual se sonroja y se pone feliz cada vez que le hacen algún cumplido, aunque lo niegue.

Se despereza, bostezando y estirándose como un gato, pero crispando el gesto al sentir un tirón en el pie. Aparta las sábanas y lo mira, lo tiene vendado completa y fuertemente, y apenas puede moverlo, pero está tan aburrido de llevar dos días sin moverse, que decide ponerse en pie.

Quiere dar un grito de dolor cuando apoya el pie, pero se muerde el labio para no soltarlo, buscando a su alrededor algo en lo que apoyarse, y encuentra una muleta de madera, que de seguro había dejado ahí el pequeño doctor.

Quiere ir a dar se una vuelta, se ha levantado demasiado temprano, pero ya no soporta estar más tiempo en la enfermería. Antes de nada va al baño, y después, decide buscar algo que hacer. Con la ayuda de su muleta recorre lentamente los largos pasillos de lo que parece una mansión por cómo está decorado, pero comprueba que es un edificio de unas cinco plantas cuando se asoma a una ventana. También está dotado de ascensores, por lo que toma uno y va a la planta baja, una idea de escape se le cruza por la cabeza, pero desiste al ver en la entrada a dos guardianes como dos armarios, por lo que opta por buscar la cocina y entretenerse un poco.

La encuentra en el segundo piso, bastante descuidada y desordenada, con unos aparatos que ya le gustaría a él tener en la cocina del restaurante. Lentamente va ordenando la cocina, limpiando cacharros y platos sucios, y luego ordenándolos, olvidándose por un rato de donde estaba y del dolor del pie al hacer algo que le gusta. Cuando finalmente, después de unas dos horas, termina, se sienta en uno de los banquetes, satisfecho consigo mismo. Quiere agradecerle al pequeño renito por sus cuidados, así que le prepara un chocolate con algunos otros dulces, y los pone en un carrito, pues en su estado no es muy seguro llevar una bandeja.

Está llevando el carrito, cuando se cruza con un chico de más o menos su edad, que va un poco desorientado. Y le hace gracia, pero se contiene la risa, de verlo tan despistado. Pero parece que el muchacho le ha oído.

-Tú eres Sanji pies rojos, ¿verdad?-le pregunta con una voz que le hace temblar hasta la corbata.

-S-sí, soy yo-responde el muchacho cohibido-, ¿y tu quien eres?

-Al que le debes trescientos millones de Berries-se pasa la mano por la nuca, mirando el carrito que el rubio lleva-, ¿para quién es esto?

Sanji se queda con la boca abierta… ¿Este es al que le debe todo el dinero? Pero si no es mayor que él, Zeff no puede deberle dinero a un niño. El otro muchacho parece darse cuenta de que ha confundido al rubio, y se ríe en voz baja.

-Tu padre se lo debe al mío, pero como mi padre está muerto, y el tuyo desaparecido, tú me lo debes a mí-le explica, yéndose hacia la salida-, y hasta que no me lo pagues, estaré persiguiéndote-sale por las escaleras.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda del rubio, pero sacude la cabeza y se aleja, dirección hacia la enfermería. Le ha sorprendido mucho ver al chico, pensaba que era un viejo mafioso, y no un imberbe. Se mete en el ascensor, y cuando sale, se encuentra de nuevo con el del pelo verde.

-¿Tú no te ibas hacia abajo?-pregunta el del carrito confundido.

Una vena sale en la frente del otro, y oculta su cara, Sanji podría jurar que se había sonrojado y todo.

-No es de tu incumbencia-se va de nuevo, esta vez sí escaleras abajo.

El cocinero se ríe bajo, vaya, parece que no tiene muy buen sentido de la orientación. Llega a la enfermería y se encuentra al renito buscando desesperado a su paciente hasta debajo de los jarrones. Cuando le ve, suelta un suspiro de alivio, pero inmediatamente le mete una colleja.

-No deberías moverte con tu pie en ese estado-le reprocha.

-Te he traído algo-le dice sonriendo, mostrándole la bandeja, y sobándose la coronilla-, creo que te gustará, son un chocolate caliente y algunos dulces.

Al renito se le ponen los ojitos brillantes y se pone a bailar por toda la estancia, con una sonrisilla feliz.

-No por esto me harás más feliz cabronazooo-canta alegre, acercándose a la bandeja.

Sanji ríe, sentándose de nuevo en la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor, parece que ha forzado más de lo que debe su pie. Se pregunta si podrá de nuevo pelear como antes, aunque no peleaba por gusto, su padre le enseñó que las manos de un cocinero son demasiado importantes como para pelear con ellas, así que aprendió a luchar con los pies.

Cuando el doctor termina de comerse el desayuno, deja la bandeja a un lado, para ir a atender el pie de Sanji. Lo desvenda con cuidado, quitándole también la gasa.

-Está bastante bien, a pesar de que solo han pasado un par de días-diagnostica mientras aplica medicina en la herida-, puede que dentro de otros dos días ya esté curado del todo, pero no debes moverte, tienes que hacer reposo total-le venda de nuevo el pie.

-Pero me aburro mortalmente, necesito hacer algo-protesta, tumbándose con los brazos en la nuca, mirando al techo.

-Tengo una silla de ruedas por si ocurre algo grave-le informa-, si sabes manejarla puedes usarla hasta que te recuperes-le da permiso.

-Gracias Chopper-san, eres el mejor-le sonríe.

-Waaa no me digas eso, imbeciiiiiiil-se sonroja el renito, bailando contento, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sanji se ríe, al ver al doctor tan alegre, le cae bien, bueno, es el único que le cae bien, teniendo en cuenta de que allí no conoce a nadie más. Pasan ahí un rato, hablando sobre cosas banales, hasta que llaman a la puerta.

-Adelante-la voz del renito invita a pasar a los visitantes.

En eso abren la puerta, y aparecen el tío del tanga, y el tío que da escalofríos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunta con voz suave el segundo.

-Bueno, mortalmente aburrido-contesta Sanji receloso, mirando a los dos incesantemente, y un poco nervioso.

-Tranquilo, no te vamos a comer… De momento-sonríe casi siniestramente el de la barba, mirándolo con sus ojos dorados.

-En mi enfermería nadie se come a nadie-refunfuña Chopper, sin miedo hacia el hombre-, si te lo vas a comer, hazlo fuera de aquí-.

Sanji se queda con la boca abierta, ¿pero a dónde ha ido a meterse? Parece una casa de locos.

-No te sulfures, Chopper-san, un doctor tan brillante como tú no debe exaltarse-lo elogia, sabiendo de su debilidad.

Mientras el renito se pone a bailar en círculos, contento, chillando y sonrojado y Mihawk le contempla divertido y riéndose, Franky se acerca a la cama del convaleciente, saludando al muchacho rubio, y riéndose también ante la escenita que el doctor estaba montando.

-Siento lo que te hice en el pie, tío-se disculpa, lo mejor que puede, pareciendo arrepentido de verdad-, no era mi intención, solo pretendía desmontarte del waver-.

-Pues podrías haber tenido más cuidado-le reprocha el rubio-, por tu culpa llevo dos días sin fumar y sin moverme, y estoy de los nervios-lo mira con cara de malas pulgas, pero no puede evitar reírse de Chopper cuando comienza a dar vueltas por la camilla, dando grititos, puede ver a Mihawk y a Franky tronchándose de la risa.

Pero cuando la risa se le corta al doctor, este se transforma en una especie de humano que todavía conserva parte de su forma de reno. Sanji se sobresalta un poco, pero los otros dos ni se inmutan. Pero con lo que no contaban era con el capón que la nueva forma de Chopper les mete a cada uno.

-Iros a freír monas y dejadme en paz, cabrones-les grita, recuperando su forma semi humana y saliendo, con un gruñido cabreado, dando un portazo.

Mihawk se ríe en voz baja, ni se inmutó por la colleja.

-No deberíamos hacerle cabrear así-comenta el mismo, colocándose bien el sombrero-, si te disculpaste con él, vámonos, tenemos que cobrar a cierto individuo-con un movimiento elegante de su gabardina, sale de la enfermería.

-Hasta otra, Sanji-el del pelo azul sin pantalones también sale por la puerta, dejando al chico algo impresionado por todo.

Se da cuenta, de que está solo en la enfermería, y su paquete de tabaco está a su alcance, por lo que toma uno, lo prende y se pone a fumar tranquilamente, llenándose sus pulmones faltos de nicotina durante dos días escasos.

-Aahh, lo echaba de menos-suspira, dando otra calada al canutillo y echando el humo hacia arriba.

De repente abren la puerta, haciendo que el rubio se atragante con el humo e intente apagar el cigarrillo con cualquier cosa posible, pero no encuentra nada. Levanta la vista temiendo una reprimenda del doctor, pero, casualmente no oye nada. Levanta la vista y se encuentra con el mismo chico de antes, el del pelo verde.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta el cocinero sorprendido. Por a donde se dirigía antes, parecía que iba a salir del edificio, pero se ha sorprendido de encontrárselo en la enfermería, con cara de confusión.

-Me he perdido-responde, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, encogiéndose de hombros-, y parece que mis hombres me están buscando.

Una gota resbala por la nuca de Sanji, al oír la voz de uno de sus supuestos hombres hablar por un den den mushi que el peli verde lleva consigo.

-Zoro ¿se puede saber dónde cojones te has metido? Ibas detrás de mí, no puedes haberte perdido tan fácilmente.

El nombrado coge el caracolito y lo descuelga.

-Ya sabes cómo soy, Saga, haz el favor de no armar escándalo. Estoy en la enfermería, ven a recogerme-.

-¿En la enfermería? Pero si estábamos en la segunda planta y bajando-le grita el supuesto Saga-, no puedes tener un sentido tan pésimo.

-Pues sí, lo tengo y no me lo quita nadie, vamos, ven a buscarme, que al final llego tarde a la reunión-cuelga el caracolito, y se dirige de nuevo a Sanji, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una ceja alzada con curiosidad-, cuando te recuperes de tu pie, trabajarás para mí, haciendo encargos para saldar tu cuantiosa deuda conmigo.

Sanji le mira con altanería, prendiendo el segundo cigarrillo.

-No me des órdenes, cabeza de césped, ya sé que tengo que pagar mi deuda-gruñe, no le cae demasiado bien a primera vista.

-¿Qué has dicho, cocinero de mierda?-murmura Zoro desenfundando una de las katanas que lleva al cinto.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy cocinero?

-Lo sé todo sobre ti y tu padre, se hasta que tienes un lunar en la nalga izquierda-sonríe divertido el Don, envainando la espada, al ver la cara de desconcierto que se le ha quedado al rubio.

-S-serás cabrón-apoya la mano en la cama y le lanza una patada con su pie sano, pero este la frena con el reverso de su katana.

Así se los encuentra cuando abre la puerta un hombre de pelo blanco y corto por el cuello, de ojos marrones y vestimenta casual.

-Lamento interrumpir tus… Interesantes conversaciones con nuestro nuevo miembro de la banda-dice irónicamente el recién llegado-, pero tu transporte te espera para la reunión, en la que deberías estar hace más de una hora.

Con una última mirada de odio mal reprimida hacia el rubio, Zoro envaina su espada, dándose la vuelta y saliendo, pero antes de que lo haga, el del pelo cano coge unas esposas de cadena larga y se la engancha al otro en la muñeca.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Saga?-pregunta molesto.

-Es para evitar que tenga que estar buscándote por todo el maldito edificio, así que tira-él mismo se ata la otra parte a su propia muñeca.

Con un refunfuño de fastidio, el Don se va otra vez, sin dedicarle una mirada siquiera a Sanji, pero con Saga, ocurre lo contrario, se le queda mirando, con una mueca indescifrable en su cara.

-¿Qué miras?-Sanji se recuesta de nuevo en la cama, de mal humor, mirando con su único ojo visible al otro y con el ceño fruncido.

-Me pareces de lo más interesante, pies rojos-susurra, con voz suave.

Cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero Sanji se ha quedado algo intranquilo, por la mirada que Saga le ha dedicado.

-Na… Serán imaginaciones mías-da otra calada al cigarro y expulsa el humo hacia el techo.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES…

-Wihiiiiiiii-una voz alegre se oye pasar de repente por un pasillo, a toda velocidad, seguida de otra.

-No, Sanji, no vayas así de rápido.

El renito persigue como puede la silla de ruedas en la que va montada el rubio a toda velocidad pasillo abajo, pidiendo perdón a todos los que se asoman por las puertas, a ver quien está armando tal escándalo.

-Sanjiiiiiii.

El rubio frena en seco, a punto de comerse la pared del ascensor, riendo como un loco, con un cigarro puesto en un lateral de su boca. Da una calada y deja que el doctor se acerque, mal hecho, por que se lleva una colleja en la cabeza.

-No te di la silla para que vayas atropellando a la gente por los pasillos, irresponsable. Ahora mismo te la quito.

-No, eso no, no me la quites, me aburro mortalmente en la consulta-lloriquea el rubio.

A Chopper se le parte el corazón de verlo así.

-Está bien, no te la quitaré pero no corras por los pasillos.

Un sonrisilla malosa se escapa de los labios del rubio.

-De acuerdo, me iré a la cocina entonces, un rato-llama al ascensor y se mete dentro, mirando los botones.

Aparte de los cinco pisos que supuso que hay, también hay un par de sótanos, de los que se pregunta cuál será su función. Llega a la segunda planta, la de la cocina, y se tira de nuevo por los pasillos, gritando hacia ella, contento de poderse mover, aunque sea en silla.

Ya es la hora de merendar, por lo que prepara algunos pasteles, café y chocolate, para él y para el renito, el cual parece aficionado de los dulces.

-Ah, echo de menos a Nami, Robin y Vivi-suspira recordando cuando cocinaba en la cocina del restaurante-, ¿cómo estarán?

Mira en derredor, hasta encontrar lo que busca, un den den mushi. Se acerca y marca el número del restaurante, hasta que alguien descuelga y una voz elegante se deja oír.

-Robin-san-exclama Sanji, contento de poder oírla, con un corazón en su ojo visible-, ¿cómo estáis?

-Sanji-kun-se sorprende la morena-, por aquí todo está bien. Pero Nami-san y Vivi-chan están preocupadas por ti.

Sanji se emociona y quiere ponerse a bailar porque sus chicas se preocupan por él, pero no puede por culpa de su pie.

-No os preocupéis, estoy perfectamente, morena-sonríe al caracol.

En el caracol de la chica aparece con un ojo en forma de corazón y con un cigarrillo en la boca.

-Jajaja, no has cambiado, Sanji. Bien, se los diré… Oh, lo siento, acaban de llegar unos clientes, adiós, Sanji-kun-la chica oye una fogosa despedida y con una risita cuelga el aparato.

Bailando con la silla, haciendo piruetas y casi comiéndose la puerta del enorme frigorífico, se dispone a salir hacia la enfermería con su bandeja de la merienda, cuando algo entra flechado a la cocina, abre el frigorífico y se pone a atracarlo.

-Eh, eh, ¿Qué haces?-toma del brazo al chico y tira, pero para su sorpresa, este se estira. Sorprendido, lo suelta, y hace que la mano le pegue una guantada a su propio dueño-, ¿P-pero tú qué cojón eres?-pregunta.

-Foy eff fiffo fe foma-dice.

-Traga antes de hablar, animal sin educación-le espeta.

Una gran bola se forma en la garganta del chico, y Sanji cree que terminará ahogándose, pero pasa sin problemas.

-Soy el chico de goma, Monkey D. Luffy-se presenta, cogiendo otro trozo de carne y comiéndoselo a grandes bocados.

-Deja de atracar la nevera-le grita, cerrando la puerta-, no puedes ir dejando sin comida a todo el edificio.

-Zoro me deja que atraque la nevera y no me dice nada-hace un puchero de niño pequeño, lo que hace reír al cocinero.

-Venga, no pongas esa cara de ajo… Si quieres puedo cocinarte algo-le ofrece-, ¿Qué te apetece?

-Carneeeeee-contesta el chico, el cual tiene una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, yendo a sentarse como una bala en una de las mesas, con el cuchillo y el tenedor preparados.

Sanji ríe ante el ímpetu del chico, abriendo la nevera, encontrando los ingredientes necesarios para hacerle un plato al muchacho.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta Luffy, oliendo lo que está cocinando, e intentando meter mano al guiso, pero Sanji le da con un cucharón en la mano, pero al ver que no surte efecto, la mete un mordisco, haciendo que el otro salte.

-Me llamo Sanji… Y no me gusta que metan mano a mis guisos mientras no están hechos todavía-responde con su ojo ensombrecido, haciendo que el otro retroceda de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Apenas pasan cinco minutos cuando…

-Sanji, tengo hambreeeee, me muerooooo-protesta el chico, con la cabeza encima de la mesa, mirándolo con ojos de carnero degollado.

-Eres un impaciente-pone una fuente de carne encima de la mesa-, hala, aquí tienes. ¿Quieres algún postre?-pregunta, mientras ve como engulle en dos bocados lo que le había cocinado.

A Luffy se le ponen los ojos de estrellas cuando se acaba el plato.

-Sugoii, que rico-exclama-, eres el mejor cocinero del mundo. Mucho mejor que los de aquí… Se el cocinero, se el cocinero-le suplica, casi poniéndose de rodillas.

-Lo siento, solo soy alguien que tiene que pagarle a Zoro lo que le debe-una mueca de desilusión se dibuja en la boca del moreno-, pero si quieres puedo cocinar cuando tengas hambre-sonríe.

Luffy se emociona y se pone a brincar por toda la cocina, casi cargándosela, por lo que Sanji va detrás de él impidiendo que platos, vasos, cuchillos y demás se caigan de su perfecto equilibrio, gritando al emocionado chico que pare, o no le volverá a cocinar nada.

-¿Se puede saber qué es todo este alboroto?-el mismo hombre que hace unas horas se llevara a Zoro, aparece de repente en la puerta, mirando la escenita que el más joven está montando.

-Lo siento, viejo shishishishishi-se disculpa, saliendo de la cocina-, adiós Sanji-agita su mano alegremente, y sale corriendo, mientras se pone un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja que lleva al cuello.

-Tsk, que molesto-gruñe el recién llegado, mirando a Sanji. Un sonrisa, para nada agradable cruza por su cara-, vaya, pensé que no te podías mover.

Una mueca de desagrado se hace presente en la faz de Sanji, mientras coloca unas cacerolas.

-Como puedes ver, estoy aquí-dice, con tono agradable, sin embargo.

Ahora que lo puede observar mejor, se da cuenta de que el que creía viejo es solamente un poco más mayor que él, quizá solo un par de años o tres más, y Sanji tiene diecisiete. Sus rasgos son apuestos, pero un indescifrable escalofrío hace que Sanji no se sienta muy a gusto en su presencia. El llamado Saga se acerca hacia Sanji, el cual no puede evitar retroceder con la silla.

-Calma, pies rojos, no voy a comerte, por el momento. Solo tengo curiosidad por ti-sonríe algo siniestramente, tomando del mentón al chico, el cual aparta su mano de un golpe.

-Déjame en paz-se escapa de ahí, tomando su bandeja, que por suerte aún está caliente-, no te me acerques.

Sale a toda prisa, pero no se da cuenta de la mueca siniestra que tiene Saga por sonrisa en ese momento…

YA ES DE NOCHE…

Sanji da vueltas en la cama. Le duele el pie, a pesar de haber utilizado la silla de ruedas y no puede dormir bien. Resignado, se levanta, buscando a tientas la luz de la lamparita. Entorna los ojos cuando la luz le da en la cara, debido a que están acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Se levanta, pero no se va a la silla de ruedas, ahora hará demasiado ruido, por lo que toma la muleta de madera y se dispone a ir al baño. Cruza por delante de varias puertas, y en una de estas, le parece oír un gemido, pero le resta importancia, creyendo que se lo ha imaginado.

Cuando ya sale del baño, encuentra la puerta de antes abierta, y con una pequeña luz saliendo por el resquicio. Se asoma curioso, y tiene que reprimir un grito de horror cuando ve lo que ha sucedido dentro. Un cuerpo apuñalado y sangrante ocupa el centro de la habitación, tirado de cualquier manera. Sabe que es inútil, pero aún así lo sacude, intentando encontrar algún rastro de vida en él, manchándose las manos de sangre.

-Eh, despierta, vamos, despierta-tiene que reprimir un sollozo.

Lo sacude más fuerte, rozando algo, el arma del crimen, un puñal incrustado en las costillas. Lo saca, sin pensar en las consecuencias, todavía está caliente, no debió ser hace mucho.

-CHOPPER, CHOPPER-lo llama a gritos, pero está demasiado alejado, por lo que se levanta y se dispone a ir hacia la puerta.

Pero de repente, alguien se interpone en su camino.

-Felicidades, acabas de matar a tu primera persona-sonríe siniestramente el del pelo plateado, apoyado indolentemente en el marco de la puerta-, y si te escapas de la lengua, no volverás a ver el sol-le amenaza, dando un paso hacia él-, así que más te vale cumplir, absolutamente todos mis deseos.

Sanji retrocede aterrorizado contra la pared, con unas silenciosas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos como platos. Saga posa la mano en la barbilla de Sanji, y alza su cabeza para que lo mire.

-Eres bien hermoso, podré disfrutar con tu compañía.

Un estremecimiento de asco recorre el cuerpo del rubio al sentirse tocado por él, pero no se rinde, su mente trabaja a toda máquina, intentando hallar una solución a todo eso…

**Bueno chicas y chicos, aquí acaba el segundo capítulo de este fic. Esperamos que lo disfrutéis, muchos besos y abrazos para todos. Ah, quería disculparme por la tardanza, lo siento mucho, soy yo quien sube los capis, ya están todos escritos, pero se me formateó el ordenador y los perdí u.u Bueno, la cosa es que ya lo he subido shisih, perdón. Nos leemos ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola peña. Después de una semanita, aquí regresamos de nuevo con el tercer capítulo de "Hay muchas formas de pagar". Bien, tal y como quedó el capítulo anterior, con nuestro pobre Sanji siendo chantajeado por Saga (pedimos perdón a las y los fans de Saga, pero es que este papel le viene que ni pintado), ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora? No os entretenemos más y a leer. Disfrutadlo n.n**

**ADVERTENCIA: en este capítulo hay Lemon, violación, violencia y lenguaje bastante vulgar así que cuidado con los traumas que esto pueda ocasionar, quedáis advertidos…**

Hay muchas formas de pagar:

-D-déjame-Sanji lo aparta asustado-, yo no lo he matado, has sido tú.

-Sí… ¿Pero a quien creerán? ¿A un mocoso que debe trescientos millones de Berries, o a mí, que llevo casi toda mi vida con ellos?-sonríe irónicamente Saga, acorralándolo contra la pared, con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio-, si yo digo que has sido tú, el que has matado a uno de los capos de Zoro-se acerca a su oreja, para susurrarle-, no les importa que no les pagues, te matarán cruelmente-termina la frase con una pequeña lamida en su oreja-, además, tus huellas están en el arma del crimen y por todo el cadáver, y tus manos están manchadas de sangre suya, al igual que tu camisa.

Sanji observa horrorizado que el del pelo blanco tiene razón.

-No te preocupes, pies rojos, guardaré el arma del crimen y borraré las huellas, pero como me desobedezcas, lo sacaré todo a la luz-se aparta de él-, ni qué decir que como te vayas de la lengua, el que te matará seré yo… Aunque sería una lástima, tienes un cuerpo muy apetecible-sale de la habitación, dejando al rubio desalentado.

¿Cómo ha podido meterse en todo eso? Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, manchándose el pelo de la pegajosa y roja sustancia. Con un gemido de horror, sale de allí todo lo rápido que puede, dirección al baño, a lavarse la sangre.

Ya debajo del grifo de la ducha, de pie en precario equilibrio, se lleva las manos a la cabeza, no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, de repente se ha visto acosado por un tipo que no conoce de nada, y no sabe qué interés puede tener en él, amenazándolo con matarlo y no cumple sus deseos. Se pasa la mano por la cara… ¿Qué puede hacer?

Al cabo de un momento, una idea cruza su mente, puede decírselo a quien quiera, y sin levantar sospechas.

Como no tiene ropa que ponerse, tiene que ir en cueros hasta la enfermería, por suerte nadie lo ve… O eso cree él, ya que unos ojos negros lo observan desde una esquina. El dueño de esos ojos se sonroja furiosamente al ver el cuerpo de Sanji a la luz de la luna, que entra por una de las ventanas por delante de las que pasa, traga duro y se da la vuelta, alejándose hacia su habitación silenciosamente…

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Sanji se levanta de la cama, no ha podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando lo que el tipo de anoche le dijo. Chopper parece notar la intranquilidad de su paciente, por lo que le pregunta al respecto, pero el rubio le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se monta en la silla y sale al pasillo, hacia el baño, sin poder evitar echar una mirada al cuarto de anoche, pero se lo encuentra cerrado.

Con un tembleque en el cuerpo entra de nuevo al baño, recordando cómo estaba anoche, empapado de sangre, con la voz del tipo ese resonándole todavía en los oídos, susurrándole con lascivia. No, esto no podía estar pasándole. Termina de hacer lo suyo, saliendo de nuevo al pasillo, topándose de morros con Saga, el cual le sonríe escalofriantemente.

-Permíteme que te ayude a ir hasta la cocina-sonríe torcidamente, agarrando la silla por detrás y comenzando a conducirlo hasta el ascensor, donde se meten. Están bajando, Sanji está muy nervioso, y Saga no para de mirarlo incesantemente, relamiéndose. De repente, el cano aprieta el botón de stop, deteniendo el ascensor, y se acerca a la silla del otro.

-¿Has pasado buena noche?-pregunta cínicamente Saga.

Sanji retrocede todo lo que puede, que no es mucho, hasta la pared del ascensor. Saga se arrodilla delante de él, mirándolo con lujuria mal contenida, acercando una de sus manos peligrosamente a su parte baja, pero para alivio del rubio, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros.

-Quiero que prepares un pastel, más específicamente de nata y cerezas-ordena-, y quiero que lo lleves al sótano uno, a mi habitación. Y lo quiero antes de mediodía.

Dicho esto, desbloquea el ascensor, saliendo en el piso tres, mientras que Sanji se maldice a sí mismo, por haber caído estúpidamente en la trampa y chantaje de aquel tipejo. Pero su plan sigue en mente, y lo pondrá en marcha en cuanto pueda, solo necesita a alguien que le ayude, sin que el mismo ayudante lo sepa.

Llega a la cocina, y se pone a hacer el pastel que el otro le ha mandado, a la vez que escribe una carta para Nami, Robin y Vivi, para que no se preocupen por él:

"Robin-san, Nami-san, Vivi-chan:

Soy feliz de que me hayan dejado

Comunicarme con vosotras.

Robin-san ¿cómo va todo? ¿Les va bien en el restaurante?

Se que debería haber sido más precavido

Cuando me dijisteis que mi padre tenía una deuda.

Es bastante pesado para mí estar aquí, aunque me dejan

Trabajar en la cocina,

Donde conocí a un chico muy extraño, llamado Luffy,

Es de goma. Bueno, eso es

Todo, intentaré mantenerme en contacto con vosotras,

Y no os preocupéis. Muchos besos.

PD: Robin-san ¿recuerdas las dos letras?

PD2: Dadle al chico que entregue esta carta, todo lo que quiera"

Mira el reloj de la pared, ha pasado una hora desde que empezara a preparar el pastel, todavía le queda otra, ya solo tiene que meterlo al horno y después decorarlo. Se dispone a ello, cuando una especie de torbellino entra como una bala en la cocina, perfecto, es a quien él esperaba.

-Sanjiiiiiii tengo hambreeeeeeeeeee-grita el chico de goma, que había acudido al olor de la masa del pastel.

-Buenos días, Luffy-le saluda el rubio con una sonrisa-, ahora mismo te preparo tu plato de carne.

-¿Estará tan rica como la de ayer?-pregunta el moreno.

-Claro… Oye, ¿me harías un favor?-dice, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-A cambio de la carne que cocines-ríe Luffy-, si, te haré ese favor.

-Genial-se sonríe el rubio-, te prepararé toda la carne que quieras, a cambio, ¿puedes entregar esta carta a esta dirección?

El rubio le entrega un sobre, con la dirección escrita y su carta de socorro dentro.

-Dilas a las dueñas que vas de mi parte, entrega esto, y te darán toda la carne que quieras.

-Yujuuuuuuuu, carneeeeeeee-Luffy se pone el sombrero, metiendo la carta dentro, y saliendo disparado por la puerta, casi atropellando a su mejor amigo, el del pelo verde.

Sanji lo mira mal, no sabe por qué, pero no puede tragarle.

-Buenos, días-saluda el rubio, sin faltar a su cortesía innata, introduciendo el pastel en el horno, dando la espalda al recién llegado.

Zoro, al verlo de espaldas, no puede evitar recordar la escena de la otra noche, Sanji desnudo frente a la ventana. Se sonroja notoriamente, pero intenta disimularlo con un escueto y bajo "buenos días" hacia el otro.

Sanji se muerde el labio inferior, recordando las palabras de Saga, no puede decir nada, tenía razón. Aprieta los puños de pura rabia, mientras se da la vuelta gira con la silla, para ir cortando, troceando la fruta y preparando la nata para el pastel que el otro le había pedido.

-¿Quieres algo?-pregunta, concentrado en su labor, sin mirarlo, le tiene miedo, todo por culpa de una de sus manos derechas.

-M-me preguntaba… Si podrías prepararme algo para desayunar-pide, un poco tímidamente, lo que sorprende al cocinero.

-Claro- él nunca dejaría que nadie pasara hambre, por lo que le prepara un buen desayuno, con todo, mientras sigue atendiendo a la masa del pastel.

Zoro come en silencio, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas fortuitas a Sanji, el cual no se da, o aparenta no darse cuenta, hasta que se le queda mirando fijamente, con la tostada a medio comer, con un carrillos más abultado que otro, embobado del todo.

-Oye, cabeza de lechuga, me estas poniendo nervioso, ¿quieres parar de mirarme así?-espeta el rubio nervioso. Le recuerda ligeramente a Saga, aunque el joven peli verde no tiene la mirada del otro, la mirada de este parece de simple curiosidad.

-Lo siento-se disculpa-, pero me preguntaba… ¿se siente bien ser libre?

-¿Ser libre?-repite extrañado-, ¿acaso tú no eres libre?

-Ya me gustaría… Toda mi vida me la he pasado encerrado, no salía ni siquiera al colegio-suspira, tragando la tostada masticada.

Sanji se encoge de hombros.

-No es nada de otro mundo-mira su reloj de pulsera, ya ha pasado el tiempo de cocción, por lo que se acerca al horno y saca la masa, dejándola en la mesa, pero accidentalmente se quema el dorso de la mano y hace un gesto de dolor.

-¿Te has hecho daño?-Zoro se levanta a ayudarlo, pero se da cuenta de que ha reaccionado un poco demasiado exageradamente, por lo que un color rojo se funde por toda su cara, y sin ninguna palabra, sale de allí echando chispas.

-Será raro el tío este-murmura el rubio, mirando como el otro desaparece flechado.

Mete la mano debajo del grifo, para aliviarse un poco el dolor, no ha sido mucho, solo tiene la piel un poco enrojecida. Con la masa ya fría, y los ingredientes preparados, comienza a decorar el pastel, que en media hora a de entregar en el sótano primero.

Capa a capa las unta con abundante nata, pringándose ligeramente los dedos al hacerlo, y decorando impolutamente con las cerezas cortadas y con las enteras pero sin hueso.

A los quince minutos, ya tiene un pastel bien hecho, de dos capas rellenas de nata y de cerezas, más normalmente llamado, un pastel selva negra. Se relame un poco de la nata de los dedos, lavándose el resto en la pila, poniendo el pastel encima de una bandeja y esta encima de un carrito, para llevarlo con más seguridad. Cubre el pastel y se dispone a salir de la cocina.

Ha cumplido su encargo con creces, aunque le resulta demasiado raro que solo pida un pastel. Con un encogimiento de hombros, se mete en el ascensor y pulsa el botón del sótano uno. Cuando llega al piso, se encuentra con un corredor, no muy largo, iluminado por potentes lámparas, tan elegante como los pisos superiores. Mira a ambos lados, no sabe cuál es la habitación de Saga, pero tampoco es cuestión de ir tocando en cada puerta, aunque, ¿qué opción le queda?

Ya va a tocar en la primera, cuando la puerta del fondo a la derecha se abre, apareciendo el susodicho peli plata, y apoyándose indolentemente en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios. Espera pacientemente a que Sanji se acerque, en la silla de ruedas, empujando el carrito.

-Mete la tarta en la habitación-ordena, apartándose de la puerta para dejar paso a Sanji, pero como la silla no cabe, se ve obligado a coger la muleta, que siempre lleva con la silla.

Se sostiene como puede, empujando el carrito dentro de la habitación. Esta tiene el mismo formato que la enfermería, una habitación espaciosa, aunque sin iluminación natural. Al fondo tiene una cama, bastante grande, aunque no llega a ser de matrimonio, enfrente de los pies de la cama, un armario grande, tanto que puede caber una persona tumbada estirada, y de pie. En el centro, una mesa redonda con una silla de madera labrada, y encima de esta una espada de grandes dimensiones. El cuarto de baño está en la pared izquierda entrando por la puerta, enfrente de la cama.

Sanji deja el pastel al lado de la espada, y se dispone a salir de la habitación, pero en la puerta, Saga le cota el paso apoyando uno de sus brazos atravesado en el marco de la puerta.

-Quiero que te quedes.

-Ya te he hecho tu tarta, eso es lo que habías pedido, ¿no?

-No, no. Yo te dije que harías todo lo que yo quisiera. La tarta es solo una de esas cosas que quiero que hagas. Ahora quiero comerme la tarta-cierra la puerta detrás de sí, echando el seguro y acercándose a Sanji-, y quiero usar tu cuerpo como plato. Hazme caso y no revelaré nuestro pequeño secreto-toma a Sanji de la barbilla y le da un salvaje beso, a lo que el rubio suelta un quejido como protesta.

Menos mal que su carta está a salvo en el sombrero del muchacho. Aprieta las mandíbulas con asco cuando Saga desliza su lengua por su cuello con lascivia.

El cano se aparta de él, yendo hacia la silla, y poniéndola delante del rubio, tiene un gran asiento, tanto como para encoger los pies cómodamente y apoyarlos en la madera.

-Quiero que te desnudes, pies rojos, y de cuerpo entero-se relame el labio de abajo.

-Me niego-Sanji va todo lo deprisa que puede a la puerta, pero el otro se le adelanta y le pone la zancadilla, haciendo que caiga duramente al suelo.

-Si no te desnudas tú, lo haré yo, y no soy suave precisamente-agarra su espada y con una impresionante habilidad le corta la camisa y la chaqueta en dos, sin hacerle ni un rasguño en la piel, haciendo que los despojos de la tela caigan al suelo-, la próxima vez, no tendré tanta buena puntería, ¡desnúdate!

-No-Sanji apoya sus manos en el suelo, metiéndole una patada en el pecho y echándolo hacia atrás.

Aprovecha su desequilibrio para intentar escapar de la habitación, pero siente inmediatamente después de apenas tocar el picaporte, una presión en su pie herido. Se da la vuelta, descubriendo las dos manos de Saga sobre la herida.

-Tú lo has querido-de repente, le dobla el pie por la herida, oyéndose un ruido algo desagradable, como de algo desencajándose.

Un grito agónico del rubio se deja oír por toda la planta, y por parte de la de arriba, seguido de un sollozo. Sanji se queda tirado en el suelo, boca arriba, tapándose la cara con un gesto de dolor, luchando por no gritar de nuevo, con el pie todavía cogido por las manos del otro.

-Creo que he sido demasiado indulgente contigo. La próxima vez te romperé el pie. Ahora hazme caso, o Zoro se va a disgustar contigo, y yo más-dice, con voz suave, pero llena de rabia, y respirando con dificultad por la patada anterior.

No espera hasta que el rubio se levante, lo coge y lo sienta en la silla bruscamente, echándole las manos hacia atrás y atándoselas a las barras de madera con un cinturón no flojo precisamente. Rodea la silla, poniéndose enfrente de su víctima, y arrodillándose ante él, clavándole de nuevo la mano en la herida, haciendo que suelte otro grito.

-La próxima vez me harás caso a la primera, y quizá te trate bien-le desabrocha el cinturón con un gesto brusco, quitándole sin delicadeza alguna los zapatos, haciendo que las vendas del pie se descoloquen, y se muestren manchadas de rojo, y arrancándole literalmente los pantalones, dejándole solo con los bóxers.

Coloca el cinturón en su boca, amordazándolo, y dejándolo bien apretado, para que no suelte ningún sonido. Cerciorándose de que no se va a escapar, va hacia el armario, rebuscando en él, y sacando una cuerda fina.

Le va a coger un pie, pero se lleva una patada fuerte de nuevo en el pecho, mas el rubio, al no poder equilibrarse, cae con la silla hacia atrás, dañándose las manos al caer sobre ellas, soltando otro grito, esta vez ahogado por el cuero del cinturón. Con una mirada rabiosa, Saga se palpa el pecho, la patada esta no ha sido tan fuerte, ya que le había quitado previamente el calzado. Le devuelve la patada, dándole en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire y alzándolo violentamente, dándole otro puñetazo en el mismo sitio. Viendo que se mueve menos, le amarra los pies en el asiento, encima de este y atados a los reposabrazos, dejándolo en una posición vulnerable y dolorosa para el rubio.

-Ahora, te vas a estar quietecito, mientras me como la tarta que has hecho para mí con tanto cariño y amor-dice cínicamente, arrimándose al pastel.

Sanji le suelta una mirada cargada de todo el odio y asco que siente hacia esa persona, y se mueve, pero está a punto de caer de nuevo hacia atrás, aunque es sujetado por Saga, que evita que se golpee de nuevo.

-No, no, no te caigas, así no sería divertido, cocinero pies rojos-ríe malamente cuando ve la sangre resbalar lentamente por el empeine y la planta del pie de Sanji, manchando la madera y el suelo-, oh vaya, ¿fui demasiado brusco contigo? Eso te pasa por desobedecerme-pasa el dedo por la herida, y lo hunde de nuevo en esta, haciendo que Sanji muerda el cuero duramente, soltando un grito ahogado-, hazme caso, haz todo lo que yo te pida, y quizá cuando me aburra de ti te mate rápidamente para que no sufras.

Sanji lo insulta, y aunque no es muy entendible, Saga sabe que lo ha hecho. Le mete otro golpe, esta vez en la cara, haciéndole un pequeño corte en la mejilla, del que se desliza un hilillo de sangre, el cual le mancha un poco el flequillo que le tapa el ojo, también ha golpeado su ojo no visible.

-Ahora, empecemos definitivamente, que tengo hambre-coge el paste y se pringa los dedos, lamiéndolos, mirando al rubio, pero este tiene la cabeza gacha. Saga le coge del pelo, y le tira hacia arriba sin ninguna delicadeza-, quiero que me mires… Si no tendré que acabar con esos ojos tuyos, ya que no los quieres.

Manteniendo su mirada de odio profundo, mira a Saga, como desafiándolo, mientras se come el pastel. De repente, el peli plata coge un gran trozo de pastel con una de sus manos, y la estampa en el pecho de Sanji, esparciéndolo desde el cuello hasta el ombligo. Seguidamente, se inclina sobre él y comienza a lamer la pasta blanca, comenzando a descubrir de nuevo la pálida pie de Sanji. Un estremecimiento de asco recorre el cuerpo del muchacho, al sentirlo tan cerca y lamiéndolo.

La mano derecha del jefe llega hasta los pezones del chico, y los lame con profusión, provocando en Sanji sensaciones nunca vividas. Un sonrojo suave cubre las mejillas del rubio, mientras que el otro logra su propósito. Sigue bajando con la lengua, pero dejando sus manos jugueteando con los pectorales, arrancando sonidos involuntarios del preso. Después de un corto rato, deja los erectos pezones, bajando sus manos, hasta la gomilla de los bóxers, y deslizándolo hacia abajo.

Sanji alarmado se mueve, intentando alejarse, llevándose como consiguiente un golpe en las costillas que le deja sin aire. Furioso ve como le deja desnudo completamente, rasgándole la única ropa que le cubre, tirándola junto a los despojos de la camisa.

-Vaya, no eres pequeño-comenta Saga con una sonrisa casi rayana en la perturbación-, creo que disfrutaré contigo-toma con una de sus manos la entrepierna del chico, mientras que la otra la mancha de pastel y lo cubre su parte baja, para comenzar a lamer seguidamente.

Estremecimientos un poco más fuertes hacen temblar el cuerpo de Sanji, que comienza a sentir un calor extraño desde todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en su entrepierna.

-¿Ya la tienes dura?-Saga se aparta para observar la medio erección del rubio-, vaya, vaya. ¿Y tu entrada? ¿También está ansiosa de que la invada?

Con uno de los dedos manchados, la acaricia, introduciéndolo bruscamente. El grito que Sanji suelta es bastante audible, a pesar de que está amordazado, y unas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, resbalando hasta su cuello.

-Oh, no sabía que fueras virgen, cocinero-se burla sarcásticamente-, eso hará las cosas más interesantes para mí. Saca su dígito bruscamente, y se baja los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando desnudo de cintura hacia abajo, mostrando su endurecida excitación-. Me encanta verte sufrir, haces que me ponga contento-con los restos del pastel que quedan se pringa su entrepierna.

Rodea la silla, y sin desatar las manos a Sanji, las pone detrás de su espalda, permitiendo que mueva el tronco hacia delante, y le quita el cinturón de la boca, por lo que el rubio tose durante un rato, maldiciendo todo lo que se le ocurre.

-Quiero que me la chupes hasta que te diga basta-exige acercándose hacia él, poniendo su entrepierna a la altura de la boca de Sanji.

-Vete… A la mierda-gruñe el joven, apartándose todo lo que puede hacia atrás-, que te den.

Furioso, Saga le mete un puñetazo en la otra mejilla, ladeándole la cabeza, tomando esta por los pelos y bajándosela, penetrando violentamente la cavidad de Sanji, hasta su base, con lo que el pobre chico se queda sin respiración.

Saga lo mantiene así hasta ve que se está poniendo rojo por la falta de oxigeno, entonces cuando casi está a punto de perder la consciencia, le saca el miembro de la boca. Sanji tose, tiene la vista nublada por la falta de aire, y respira agitadamente con la cabeza gacha, mientras que delante de él, su secuestrador ríe cruelmente.

-Buen chico, te has comido todo el pastel-dice, observando de nuevo su miembro, esta vez medio limpio-, límpialo del todo, o te dejaré que te ahogues la próxima vez.

-Que te cof, cof, jodan-musita Sanji apenas sin voz.

-Aah, que lástima que tenga que ser por las malas, Sanji-le jala de los pelos otra vez, volviendo a introducirle el miembro en la boca, embistiéndolo duramente, tironeándole fuertemente del pelo.

El rubio con asco siente como el miembro del otro adquiere dureza dentro de su boca.

-Trágatelo todo, o no te dejaré respirar hasta que lo hagas-Saga se viene en su boca, rebasándolo, pero no saca su miembro-, trágalo.

Sanji se resiste a hacerlo, le están entrando arcadas y eso no es bueno. Cuando siente que le falta el aire de nuevo, resignado, traga el semen que el otro ha soltado, pensando escupirlo en cuanto pueda. Por fin Saga saca la pieza de su boca, pero intuyendo las intenciones del otro, le tapa la nariz y la boca, con una sonrisa cruel, obligándolo a que se trague su esencia, haciéndolo después de resistir todo lo que puede, dándole un acceso de arcadas, que logra controlar malamente.

-Hijo… de puta-masculla, escupiendo en el suelo, algo de la blanca sustancia.

-No aprendes, Sanji, me tienes que hablar con respeto-sonríe, tomándole el mentón.

Pero el rubio se revuelve y le endosa un mordisco en el dedo índice tan fuerte que le hace sangrar. Con un grito, Saga se aparta del muchacho y este aprovecha para intentar soltarse las manos. Consigue soltarse una y se quita rápidamente el cinturón de la otra. Pero Saga en ese momento se abalanza sobre él, haciéndolo caer, con la silla incluida, provocando que se clave las cuerdas aun más en sus carnes y que estas sangren un poco. Desesperado, se intenta quitar las cuerdas, a la vez que intenta esquivar como puede los golpes que el otro le suelta, pero es bastante difícil, por lo que se llega unos buenos golpes, aunque el otro también recibe. Se suelta una pierna y le mete una patada en el estómago, consiguiendo algo de espacio para intentar desatarse finalmente. Pero antes de que pueda lograrlo, una patada en el cuello le hace quedarse semiinconsciente e inerte, aunque con los ojos abiertos y respirando dificultosamente.

-Estúpido-le mete otra patada en la columna, haciendo que gima de dolor-, tú lo has querido.

Le desata la pierna que le queda y lo sube en la mesa, poniendo su espalda contra esta y abriéndole las piernas.

Es tal el grito que da Sanji al ser penetrado salvajemente por aquel sujeto que se oye en la segunda planta, y un alarmado peli verde se levanta inquieto de su asiento. La sangre se hace presente en la maltratada entrada del rubio, escurriendo hacia abajo y manchando el piso, mientras el otro se mueve anárquica y dolorosamente dentro de él. Lágrimas acompañadas por gritos de dolor salen a borbotones de Sanji, el cual suplica que se pare, pero Saga sin hacer caso aumenta el ritmo, redoblando los gritos del rubio, y el fluir de sus lágrimas y sangre. Con una risa cruel, se corre dentro del maltratado cuerpo del muchacho, desbordándolo y saliendo de él sin ninguna delicadeza.

Sanji casi no puede moverse, le duele la espalda terriblemente, y cuando intenta moverse un poco, cae duramente al suelo. De él sale la semilla del otro, mezclada con su sangre. Saga toma del pelo a Sanji y lo levanta rudamente, haciendo que gima de dolor de nuevo.

-La próxima vez no seré tan delicado-le estampa la cara contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente. Lo coge, y lo lleva al ascensor, donde lo tira dentro sin ningún miramiento y pulsa el botón de la segunda planta-, me lo pasé genial contigo, espero volver a follarte pronto.

Con una risa cruel se mete en su habitación…

**Hola de nuevo, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capi… Bueno, en la medida de lo posible, pobre Sanji, que burro es el otro. Bueno, explicaciones: la carta que manda Sanji a sus chicas se puede descifrar fácilmente, solo vale con coger la primera silaba de cada palabra del renglón hacia abajo, es bastante fácil el mensaje shishishi… Hasta el próximo capitulo n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola nakamas. ¿Cómo os va? Bueno, pues aquí venimos con el cuarto capítulo de "hay muchas formas de pagar". Esperamos que os esté gustando ^^ si, ya lo sabemos, las violaciones no son agradables, y menos cuando es a Sanji… Pero, como decimos entre nosotras, es estrictamente necesario, aunque después soltemos lágrimas de cocodrilo, shishishi. En fin, aquí está la cuarta parte, en la que Zoro encuentra al pobre rubio y lo lleva a la enfermería, ¿qué pasará? A leer n.n**

Hay muchas formas de pagar:

-Eh, eh-Zoro se agacha alarmado en el piso del ascensor.

Su deudor ha aparecido ante sus ojos desnudo, desmayado, lleno de sangre y de semen. Le acaricia la cara, apartando unos mechones de pelo de su frente, empapados de sangre, tiene un golpe feo en la cabeza, entonces se fija en el pie herido, el cual no tiene venda y sangra, aparte de que tiene un morado alrededor de la herida, y ésta está más grande. -¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?-se pregunta confundido-, puede que el grito que escuché antes fuese suyo.

Va vestido para salir a una reunión, pero no puede dejar al chico en ese estado. Se quita la chaqueta y cubre en la medida de lo posible el maltrecho cuerpo del rubio, cogiéndolo suavemente. Su vista no puede evitar irse hacia su parte de atrás, de ahí proviene también la sangre aparte de la del pie.

-¿Qué te han hecho?-no puede soportar esa visión, alguien ha maltratado y violado a Sanji, eso se ve de buenas a primera, ¿pero quién ha sido? Se lo preguntará en cuanto despierte…

El ascensor llega a la planta cinco, la de la enfermería y Zoro sale atropelladamente, casi arrollando a un par de sus hombres que bajan a comer, los cuales se quedan sorprendidos de ver a su jefe con un muchacho desnudo en brazos cubierto de algo altamente sospechoso.

-Paso, paso, ya habrá explicaciones después-les interrumpe el peli verde cuando sus hombres están a punto de preguntar por el muchacho.

Para fortuna de Sanji, Chopper sale de su consulta para ir a comer, por lo que Zoro al verlo va embalado hacia él.

-Chopper, Chopper, rápido, algo le ha ocurrido.

El pequeño doctor se vuelve loco llamando a un médico, cayendo en la cuenta poco después de que él mismo lo es. Se transforma a su forma humana, tomando al muchacho, poniéndolo en la camilla, sacando a Zoro fuera a empujones, para hacerle un chequeo y unas curas a Sanji.

Al cabo de una hora y algo más, el renito sale, haciéndole una seña de que el Don puede pasar a la consulta.

-Lo han violado, muy bruscamente-le informa de primera mano el doctor, indicando que tome asiento-, era su primera vez, por la que ha quedado muy dañado, y he tenido que coserlo, lo habían desgarrado completamente. Su pie herido está bastante mal, le han abierto la herida, además de hacerle una fisura en los huesos del empeine y su cabeza presenta un golpe en la sien, hecho con una superficie dura. Tiene una pequeña hemorragia interna debido a la violación, sus tobillos y muñecas tienen marcas de haber sido amarrados fuertemente y sus manos están lastimadas, aplastadas con algo-a cada palabra del renito, Zoro se ha ido poniendo cada vez más blanco, mirando a Sanji, tendido en la cama, inconsciente, con la cabeza vendada y una vía en la brazo derecho.

Se levanta y le acaricia la cabeza, ¿quién habrá sido tan desalmado de haberle hecho eso? Sanji gime, parece estar teniendo una pesadilla, ya que de sus ojos se escapan lágrimas y mueve sus manos inquieto. El peli verde le toma una de estas con cuidado y la acaricia por encima de la tela, susurrando calmosamente para intentar calmarlo, parece que surte efecto, pues Sanji deja de moverse, pero antes de quedar totalmente en silencio, tres palabras hacen que el jefe se desconcierte:

-Luffy… La carta-murmura.

-¿Luffy?-se pregunta confundido-, ¿acaso tiene que ver con lo que le ha pasado?

Despidiéndose del Chopper y dando una última mirada a la figura del rubio, Zoro se dirige al ascensor, por suerte no se pierde y pulsa el botón del segundo piso, seguro que está en la cocina, atracándola como siempre. Quiere descubrir qué tiene que ver el chico de goma con la violación de Sanji.

Ya en el ascensor, mira al piso, encontrándose con los restos de sangre que soltaba el rubio y con la sustancia blanca. Una idea cruza por su cabeza, sale del ascensor, encontrándose con el de la limpieza y ordenándole que no limpie el suelo del ascensor, yendo a su cuarto como una bala, ya que esta en el mismo piso.

Entra en tromba a la pieza, dirigiéndose al baño y revolviéndolo todo, hasta encontrar lo que busca, un frasco de cristal. Tomando el objeto, sale de nuevo, corriendo hacia el ascensor, se ha entretenido más de la cuenta, pero ya le advirtió al de la limpieza. Casi derrapando delante del ascensor, entra, dispuesto a recoger una muestra, para mandarla al laboratorio y descubrir al causante de todo esto, pero mayor es su sorpresa cuando se encuentra el suelo totalmente limpio y con olor a lejía.

-¿Qué?-busca con la mirada al de la limpieza, encontrándole en uno de los pasillos laterales. Hecho una furia, toma al pobre hombre de las solapas, levantándolo del suelo. –Te dije que no limpiaras el suelo del ascensor-le grita.

-N-no he sido yo, señor-tartamudea-, alguien llamó al ascensor, y cuando lo llamé de nuevo, ya estaba limpio-explica.

-¿A qué piso lo llamaron?-pregunta, soltando al chico.

-Al piso cuatro creo, señor.

Soltado un par de maldiciones, va hacia las escaleras y comienza a subir, pero está tan ofuscado, que no repara, en su sentido de la orientación, pésimo como siempre, y se pierde, llegando a un punto en el que no sabe siquiera dónde está.

-Mierda-ruge, pegando un puñetazo a una pared.

Intenta buscar las escaleras, pero es un caso perdido, así que se pone a dar vueltas, hasta que se topa de morros con Saga.

-¿Has visto a alguien sospechoso por aquí, Saga?-pregunta a su subordinado de sopetón.

-No Zoro, ¿ha pasado algo?-se preocupa el peli plata.

-Han violado y maltratado a Sanji, y lo han dejado en el ascensor-responde el Don rápidamente.

-Vaya, ¿y se sabe algo?

-De momento no… Iba a recoger una muestra para mandarla al laboratorio, pero alguien ha limpiado el ascensor… ¿Has visto a alguien?

-No, no he visto a nadie, Zoro… ¿Está Sanji muy mal?

-Lo han desgarrado completamente, está bastante débil… ¿Me haces el favor de llevarme a la quinta planta?-casi le grita, desesperado.

-Sí, si…

Saga guía a su jefe a través de los pasillos, hacia el ascensor de nuevo, riendo interiormente, ¿así que ha desgarrado al rubio? Vaya, qué lástima. Zoro está tan sumamente cabreado que no se da cuenta de que Saga tiene en sus labios una sonrisa que haría temblar al más gallardo.

Finalmente, llegan al ascensor, se encuentran en la planta tres, por lo que suben y pulsan el último piso, yendo de nuevo a la consulta del doctor. Saliendo atropelladamente del cubículo, Zoro se abalanza hacia la consulta, al ver salir de ella al renito junto con otro muchacho.

-Llévalo rápidamente, Usopp-le habla el doctor al moreno.

-No te preocupes, Chopper, iré en barco volador súper rápido del gran Usopp-sama-proclama el de la nariz larga.

A Chopper se le ponen los ojitos brillantes, pidiendo a gritos al que se aleja que alguna vez le dé una vuelta en el barco. Con unas risas, el narigudo pasa delante de los dos hombres, saludándolos con respeto, yendo rápidamente a la misión que el doctor le ha encomendado.

El renito espera en la puerta a Zoro, el cual va hacia él como una bala, asustado de la cara de desesperación que el jefe trae, se hace a un lado, haciendo que Zoro entre como un elefante en una cacharrería en la enfermería, casi cayéndose encima de Sanji, el cual se despierta con un grito al oír semejante escándalo.

Se incorpora ligeramente, crispando el gesto en una mueca de dolor, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y notando la venda que rodea a esta. Ve a Zoro estampado la cara contra el suelo, producto de haberse tropezado con la cama. Sanji mira hacia abajo, viendo al pobre hombre, sacudiéndole la espalda un poco, notando sus manos lastimadas. De repente, un flashback viene a su mente, y ahoga un grito al recordar lo que ha pasado, hace unas horas, tapándose la cara con las manos intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

Este gesto pone en alerta al doctor, el cual se acerca con rapidez hacia el rubio, intentando calmarlo, con palabras suaves. En el marco de la puerta, Saga mira con gesto divertido la reacción del muchacho y una sonrisa siniestra hace aparición en sus labios. Con paso imponente, avanza hacia el paciente. Sanji al verlo avanzar hacia él, se transforma completamente, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, mirándolo con su ojo visible muy abierto.

-Hola Sanji, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunta como si nada-, ¿recuerdas quién te hizo esto?-finge preocupación.

Zoro observa a Sanji ansioso, como si de un momento a otro revelase el enigma, pero el rubio solamente agacha la cabeza y susurra un bajo no. Decepcionado y ansioso, al jefe toma por los hombros a Sanji y le obliga a mirarlo, pidiéndoles a los otros dos que abandonen la sala.

Cuando por fin se quedan solos, un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo del rubio y acto seguido, se pone a llorar, en bajo, abrazándose al jefe, lo cual le pilla a este por sorpresa. Sin saber o qué decir para consolarlo, se sienta a su lado en la cama y lo rodea con sus brazos, apoyando la mejilla del rubio en su pecho, dejándolo que llore, acariciándole suavemente la espalda, hasta que poco a poco, con los minutos pasando, Sanji termina por calmarse.

-¿En serio no recuerdas quién te hizo esto?-pregunta en un susurro, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

-N-no, no lo recuerdo-responde en el mismo tono, aferrándose con más fuerza a su camisa, ocultando su rostro, para que no viera su cara… Le da vergüenza que lo mire, se siente sucio por haberse dejado chantajear por semejante persona.

Sintiendo que el cuerpo del rubio comienza a temblar de nuevo, Zoro le toma la barbilla y la alza, hasta dejar sus ojos a la misma altura, y lo mira, con una suave sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Sanji, encontraré a quien te hizo esto, y le haré pagar-viendo que otra lágrima escapa de su ojo, el moreno con el pulgar de su gran mano se la limpia-, no permitiré que se te haga más daño, lo prometo.

Un ligero rubor cubre las pálidas facciones del rubio, que agacha la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Q-qué te importo yo a ti? Solo soy uno más que te debe dinero-musita, quizá con un tono algo triste en la voz, deshaciéndose del agarre que el otro mantiene sobre su barbilla.

A Zoro se le parte el corazón de verlo así. De nuevo, vuelve a tomar su pálido rostro en su mano, esta al ser tan grande, casi puede envolverle la cara con ella. Con delicadeza, la otra mano le pone un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Me importas, aunque no lo parezca, Sanji-con una última sonrisa, le acaricia la mejilla y se levanta de la cama, empujando al convaleciente contra la almohada-, descansa, lo necesitas. Averiguaré quién te ha hecho esto, y no volverá a hacerte daño, te lo he prometido antes-se da la vuelta y sale de la estancia.

-Gracias-susurra el rubio, mirándolo, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de su labio, pera bajando inmediatamente la cabeza, y tumbándose, dándole la espalda.

Con una última mirada de reojo, el jefe sale y cierra la puerta suavemente.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunta el doctor con su vocecita.

-Muy mal, realmente lo dañaron, y no solo físicamente-responde el peli verde.

El cano disimula una sonrisa malvada, y mira hacia la puerta.

-¿Quieres que me quede yo a hacer una guardia?-se ofrece.

-No, yo mismo haré la guardia, pero he de ir a la reunión de esta tarde-duda un poco-, Saga, ve a buscar a Mihawk, él me sustituirá mientras estoy en la reunión.

-¿No confías en mi?

-Para este tipo de trabajo no, y no cuestiones mis decisiones, ve a buscar a Mihawk.

Con una reverencia burlona y ofensiva, se da media vuelta, para ir a buscar al otro espadachín.

Zoro cruje los puños de la rabia, pero se calma como puede e inicia una charla con el doctor.

-No he conseguido coger una muestra para saber quién es el agresor-dice, alicaído.

-No te preocupes por eso, Zoro. Yo la he recogido y se la he confiado a Usopp, llegará al laboratorio por la tarde a más tardar, si no tiene complicaciones-le revela el renito.

-Genial-exclama asombrado-, pero, es mejor que nadie más lo sepa. No se lo reveles a nadie, ni siquiera a Sanji, ¿entendido?

El reno asiente, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabe, es que cierto personaje con sombrero de paja, inconscientemente se ha enterado. Apareciendo por detrás del peli verde, Luffy le mete tal susto que este en defensa propia desenfunda dos de sus katanas y le mete un tajo, que limpiamente el de goma esquiva.

-Jajaja, deberías haberte visto la cara Zoro-ríe el muchacho, haciendo que el renito también se ría y que a Zoro le salga una vena en la frente.

-Vete a asustar a tu abuelo y déjame en paz-gruñe.

-No puedo, está en una misión-contesta ingenuamente el pelinegro-, ¿dónde está Sanji? Tengo hambre.

-Está en la enfermería, herido-responde el reno.

-¿Quéeee?-Luffy abre la puerta y entra a la sala corriendo, para ver lo que le ha pasado al cocinero-, Sanji, Sanji, ¿qué te han hecho?

El rubio lo mira, y sonríe, ha venido a verle.

-Hola Luffy. No te preocupes, estoy mejor-le miente piadosamente al chico, para que no se preocupe.

-Me tenías preocupado, después de mandar la carta fui a la cocina pero no estabas-se ríe el chico de goma, sujetándose el sombrero.

-¿La carta? ¿Qué carta?-indaga Zoro, extrañado.

-Una carta que Sanji me dio para unas amigas suyas shishishi-contesta Luffy, sentándose de un salto en los pies de la cama, con las rodillas cruzadas, haciendo que Sanji haga un gesto de dolor-, ¿te ocurre algo?

-Serás animal-Chopper le mete tal guantazo que le tira al suelo, pero el chico rebota y se sube de nuevo, esta vez al hierro del cabecero, ante la mirada atónita del rubio-, ¿estás bien, Sanji?

-S-si, no te preocupes-intenta tranquilizar el susodicho al doctor.

-¿Qué es eso de una carta?-Zoro se acerca al convaleciente, para que le explique.

-No, no es nada serio… Solo es una carta que mandé a mi antiguo restaurante, para advertir a mi jefa de que voy a faltar al trabajo-duda un poco al contar esto, Zoro no puede enterarse de que Saga se está aprovechando de él, si no, Saga le acusará de haber matado a uno de sus oficiales.

-Vamos, dímelo, quiero ayudarte-intenta convencerle, arrodillándose ante él, y tomándolo por los hombros-, por favor.

-N-no… En serio, solo era para decirlas que estoy bien-a Sanji empiezan a acumulársele los nervios, y a temblarle las manos, al verse sometido a semejante presión- d-déjame, por favor-le pide, al borde del llanto-, no es nada.

Viendo que forzándolo a hablar solo empeorará las cosas, Zoro le deja, sentándose al borde de la cama y contemplándolo, aunque se lo haya dicho antes a Chopper, le revelará lo de la muestra.

-En seis o siete días sabremos quién te hizo esto-le dice-, hemos enviado una muestra al laboratorio para que identifiquen quién es el que te ha violado.

Un estremecimiento sacude la espina dorsal del Sanji, al recordar su primera vez. Se arropa con las sábanas, cubriéndose hasta el cuello, dando la espalda al Don. Éste, notando su metedura de pata se disculpa, y un ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte del otro le hace entender que no se preocupe, pero el resto de su cuerpo dice lo contrario, al temblar como un flan. Chopper, al ver que Sanji necesita descanso, echa a todo el mundo fuera, incluido él mismo, y cierra la puerta.

En ese momento llega Saga, precedido de Mihawk, al cual el peli plata no se ha molestado en contarle nada en absoluto. Con un gesto de desdén, se va de la pequeña reunión.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a Saga?-pregunta Mihawk, mirando como su igual se marcha, escaleras abajo.

-No lo sé-responde Zoro-, Mihawk, quiero que te quedes vigilando a Sanji, por favor-le ordena.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-el de la barbita inclina la cabeza, acatando la orden.

-Lo han violado, y lo han herido más grave de lo que antes estaba… Ahora está descansando. Harás turnos junto con Franky, Saga os irá diciendo las guardias de cada uno, por favor, mantenedlo a salvo, yo también participaré en las guardias-mira un reloj colgado en la pared-, son las tres menos cuarto, a las seis menos cuarto mandaré a Saga a por Franky para que te releve, y después, en la noche, haré yo la guardia, después de mi reunión.

Con un elegante movimiento, Mihawk acata su orden, y con permiso, abre la puerta de la enfermería, para meterse dentro y hacer su turno. Mientras tanto, Chopper acompaña a Zoro hacia la puerta principal, para que pueda coger coche que lo llevará hasta la reunión.

Desde detrás de la puerta de cristal, Saga ve marchar con rabia al Don, tendrá que ser más listo, para seguir disfrutando de Sanji y de su chantaje.

Tres días han pasado desde que Sanji fue encontrado en el ascensor por Zoro. Se ha recuperado de sus heridas con normalidad, pero la sombra del miedo aun acecha sobre su cabeza. Las heridas de sus manos han curado bien, ya que solo eran pequeñas contusiones, pero su herida del pie, su herida interna y su herida de la parte baja están todavía activas, produciéndole de vez en cuando, momentos de dolor, tampoco han desaparecido del todo las marcas de sus tobillos y muñecas. Ahora se encuentra sentado en la cama, jugando al mahjong con Mihawk, ganando al espadachín.

-Jeje, otro punto para mí-ríe el rubio, tomando dos de las fichas y ganando-, y creo que te gané de nuevo, he he.

Con su vista afilada, Mihawk ve el tablero, cruzado de brazos, es realmente bueno con ese juego. El capo se levanta, dispuesto a abandonar la estancia, pero Sanji le llama la atención.

-Tienes que cumplir con la apuesta, y has perdido, por lo tanto, tienes que afeitarte la barba y el bigote además de las cejas-ríe Sanji desde la cama.

-Grmfl… La madre que lo…-gruñe el de la barba-, si, si, está bien, cumpliré la apuesta… Pero solo por mi honor, no por otra cosa…-sale de la estancia.

-Sí, si, por tu honor-se ríe Sanji por lo bajini.

La apuesta consistía en, que si el rubio ganaba, Mihawk se afeitaría la barba y las cejas, o Sanji iría por la noche a afeitárselas si no cumplía su promesa, la otra parte era, que si Mihawk ganaba, Sanji se tendría que afeitar la cabeza y su ceja visible

Con la risilla malosa en sus oídos, Mihawk abandona la estancia, con una nubecilla de depresión en su cabeza. Su barba, su hermosa y cuidada barba pasará a la historia junto con sus intimidantes dejas. ¿Por qué apostaría contra él? Ahora no dará miedo ni al gato…

Descendiendo por las escaleras se cruza con Saga, el cual le saluda, pero con desdén.

-Franky me ha dicho que estará fuera junto con Zoro y éste me ha pedido que haga yo la guardia de Sanji-le informa-, también dijo que los acompañaras, irán al lugar de siempre.

Mihawk lo mira, algo desconfiado, pero no puede rebatir una orden directa del jefe. Sin estar conforme todavía, saca su den den mushi y llama al de Zoro, pero para su sorpresa, suena demasiado cerca, y suena desde Saga.

-Zoro me ha confiado también su den den mushi, parece ser que haré de secretaria por unas horas-sonríe Saga, sacando de su chaqueta el pequeño caracol.

Mihawk no se fía de él, pero no le queda más remedio que ir allá donde está Zoro, para que le explique qué diablos está pasando. Se aleja del peli plata, pasando por delante de los despachos de cada uno, mientras marca para llamar a Franky, pero nadie lo coge, sonando desde uno de los despachos. Abre la puerta del de Franky y ahí se encuentra al caracol. Será membrillo, mira que olvidárselo… Todo lo rápido que puede va hacia su destino, estando intranquilo, aunque no sabe por qué.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y más falsa que una moneda de tres Berries, Saga ve como Mihawk se aleja, perfecto, ahora tiene vía libre, después de tres días sin probar "bocado". Silbando despreocupadamente, se dirige a la morada temporal del rubio, la enfermería, no sin antes pasar por su habitación, donde guarda determinadas cosas que harán que el rubio grite, y no de alegría precisamente.

Después de estar jugando con Mihawk un rato, nada más irse este, a Sanji le entra sueño, por lo que se tumba de lado, de espaldas a la puerta, para intentar echarse una siesta. Dentro de nada vendrá Franky a hacer su guardia. Aunque Zoro haya puesto un sistema de vigilancia tan riguroso, el rubio sabe que tarde o temprano, Saga conseguirá de nuevo su objetivo, pero de momento, se siente a salvo. Pasan alrededor de veinte minutos, Sanji está preocupado, nunca tarda tanto en venir, y no sabe si aventurarse fuera de la habitación, todavía no ha variado su postura. Nada más decidir salir al pasillo, oye pasos detrás de la puerta, y sonríe, ya viene el peli azul, con quien ha hecho buenas migas casi desde el principio. La puerta se abre y alguien entra en la habitación.

-Buenas tardes, Franky-saluda alegremente el rubio, levantándose y mirando, pero la alegría se le congela en los labios, al comprobar que no es el simpático hombre quien ha entrado, sino su peor pesadilla.

-Lamento decirte que tu… Pintoresco amigo no vendrá a hacer la guardia esta tarde-musita Saga desde la entrada, echando el cerrojo de la puerta, sonando como un siniestro clic.

-N-no… T-tu no… Déjame en paz-se levanta como puede, poniéndose tras la cama, a la pata coja, ya que la otra pierna no la puede apoyar. Con las manos temblándole junto con todo el cuerpo, intenta escapar de malvado hombre.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿Qué palabras descorteses son esas, Sanji pies rojos?-pregunta con guasa, acercándose a su presa, relamiéndose por el camino-, he incluso traje un regalito para ti.

Sanji se protege detrás de la cama, en la dirección opuesta a la que se encuentra el otro.

-Venga gatito, no estoy para juegos, déjate hacer como una buena mascota que obedece a su dueño.

-Dos ostias bien dadas te voy a meter como no me dejes en paz-dice Sanji, yendo hacia la puerta.

Consigue llegar hasta ella, pero se le resbala el pestillo del cerrojo de entre los dedos, haciéndole perder un tiempo precioso, que Saga aprovecha para cogerlo de las muñecas y aplastarlo de cara contra la pared con su peso, con las muñecas agarradas por sus manos arriba, para inutilizárselas.

-Vaya, parece que la domesticación del otro día no surtió efecto… No te preocupes, hoy terminaré de domarte correctamente, gatito-mientras dice esto, se frota contra él, hablándole al oído y besándoselo, lo que a Sanji le provoca un escalofrío de asco.

-N-no, otra vez no, no dejaré que lo hagas-habla en voz alta y firmemente-, te daré tal paliza que no recordarás ni tu nombre-se revuelve hacia atrás, consiguiendo liberar sus manos, las cuales apoya en el suelo y le da una patada fuerte, barriéndole las piernas y haciendo que caiga.

Con otro impulso de sus manos, se logra poner en pie, y consigue abrir la puerta de la enfermería, avanzando por el pasillo. Con una risilla de superioridad, Saga se levanta del suelo, le encanta verlo asustado y corriendo, más divertida será la caza. Avanza tranquilamente, viendo no muy lejos de él cómo Sanji se tambalea, a causa de sus heridas, hasta que se cae al suelo, al lado del ascensor. Con una risotada salvaje, se agacha junto a él y le coge bruscamente del pelo, tirando hacia atrás.

-Esto te supondrá un castigo, por no obedecer y agredir a tu dueño, Sanji-sin cuidado alguno, se levanta y comienza a arrastrarlo por el pelo hacia la habitación.

-A…-Ayudadme-pide auxilio Sanji-, ¡¡ayuda!! ¡¡Soco…!!-antes de que pueda terminar la palabra, Saga me mete una patada brutal en las costillas, lo que le hace perder la respiración, y casi el sentido, y sigue llevándolo, cogido del cabello, hasta que cierra de nuevo, con pestillo la puerta, y tira al suelo al rubio sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Vaya, has pedido auxilio. Hum, yo que pensaba ser benevolente hoy contigo, es una lástima-se ríe.

Coge del cuello de la camisa al muchacho, que tiene dificultades para respirar, y lo sube en la cama, poniéndolo boca abajo.

-Bien, empezaré por atarte, para que no te escapes, resulta muy molesto ir de un lado para otro persiguiéndote-viendo que no se puede mover, va hacia el paquete que se ha traído, extrayendo de este una cuerda fina-, pero pensándolo bien, creo que te desnudaré primero, quiero ver más de ese fantástico cuerpo tuyo.

Le raja la camisa de un tirón, dejándole su pálido pecho al descubierto, pudiéndose observar que en el costado izquierdo comienza a formarse una mancha oscura, que ocupa casi toda la mitad inferior del costillar. Cuando le va a quitar los pantalones, Sanji intenta revolverse, provocando que un gemido de dolor salga de su boca, al moverse. Sin ningún esfuerzo, le quita la prenda y la ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo, mostrando sus heridas casi curadas, mas la recién hecha. Lo único que puede hacer Sanji es intentar encogerse sobre sí mismo, pero todo le es inútil, el dolor del costado es más fuerte que él y le hace tener auténtico sufrimiento.

Jalándole del cabello de nuevo, levanta su cuerpo, y cogiendo la fina cuerda, le ata el cuello a la barra horizontal superior del cabecero, debajo de esta, por lo que al menos desfallecimiento, Sanji podría ahogarse. Sin cortar la cuerda, le hace flexionar las piernas, poniéndose inclinado de rodillas hacia delante, y se las ata por las rodillas, cada pierna con un trozo de la cuerda, para luego ponerle las manos a la espalda y terminar de atárselas con la cuerda que la sobra, dejándolo bien amarrado, y vulnerable.

-Ah, echaba de menos esta parte tuya-le acaricia el trasero, pellizcándole las nalgas-, te aconsejo que no intentes mover ni una parte de tu cuerpo, ni tampoco que te desmayes, podrías quedarte sin respiración repentinamente.

Sanji quiere moverse y meterle una patada desde atrás, pero al menor movimiento que haga con la pierna, también quedará sin aire debido a la cuerda. Crujiendo los dientes de la rabia, intenta soltarse las manos, pero Saga ha hecho un buen trabajo, y le es imposible hacerlo.

-Vamos, no te resistas, que será peor para ti-le separa las nalgas, viendo los puntos que le dieron hace tres días, retirados hace apenas una horas-, ¿te duele todavía?-bruscamente, le separa los glúteos, provocando que el rubio de un grito ahogado y que de su tierna herida aparezca un hilito de sangre, que recoge el otro con la lengua, haciendo que de nuevo Sanji se estremezca de asco. –Te he traído un regalo, pies rojos-lo deja atado en la cama.

Pequeños gemidos de dolor se escapan de sus labios, debido a que tiene el tronco flexionado y rota alguna costilla. Encantado con su dolor, Saga revuelve de nuevo en el paquete, sacando un bulto extraño. Se acerca de nuevo a él, presionando la herida de la costilla con fuerza, haciendo que Sanji grite, pero no está preocupado, sus tres mayores vigilantes no se encuentran en este momento en el edificio, y esta planta está desocupada. Aprieta más, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sanji se tambalee y se incline hacia delante, cortándole la cuerda la respiración de repente.

-No, no, Sanji, no quiero que mueras tan rápido-Saga lo recoloca, para que el aire pueda pasar de nuevo a sus pulmones, pero con dificultades, la cuerda está demasiado apretada, y las costillas están haciendo de las suyas-, te apretaré un poco más la cuerda del cuello, para recordarte que no debes desfallecer si no quieres morir-al haber hecho un lazo corredero, se lo ajusta aún más, dejando que pase a sus pulmones apenas un hálito.

Oyendo con deleite la costosa respiración del rubio, se da la vuelta por la cama, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno, mi querido Sanji, ¿sabes lo que viene ahora? No, seguro que no lo sabes-le muestra el objeto que antes había sacado.

-N-no… No puedes hacer eso-dice Sanji con la voz rasposa, intentando soltarse, pero solo consiguiendo clavarse más la cuerda en el cuello.

-Oh, claro que puedo hacerlo Sanji, cumplirás todos, absolutamente todos mis deseos, ya lo sabes-lo arrima a su boca, pero cierra fuertemente los labios-, está bien, si no quieres lubricarlo, te lo meteré de un tirón-rápidamente se da la vuelta.

Poniéndose otra vez detrás del rubio, y acercando el "juguete" a su entrada, comienza a penetrarlo, haciendo que se reabran las heridas, y que Sanji grite de dolor, con unas lágrimas escapando a sus ojos, crispando las manos, y a su vez ante tal gesto, ahogándose un poco más.

-¿Ves? Eres un testarudo, si te lo hubieras metido en la boca, ahora estarías disfrutándolo-ríe Saga, empujándolo repentinamente dentro de él, desgarrándolo, y regodeándose, activa el mecanismo que le da nombre al chisme, a la máxima potencia, provocando que Sanji casi se desgañite, al gritar tan alto.

Un acceso de tos invade los pulmones del muchacho, a los que casi no llega aire debido a la cuerda. El movimiento hace que que a Sanji se le junten los dos dolores, el de su parte de atrás junto con el de las costillas. Las lágrimas empiezan a inundar su cara y los gemidos de dolor su boca, pero entre éstos, se pueden escuchar unas palabras.

-A…Ayúdame-musita entre sollozos-, ¡¡ayúdame!!-consigue gritar, llamando al que le prometió que eso no volvería a ocurrir.

-¿A quién llamas, a tu ángel de la guarda?-dice sarcásticamente Saga.

Desea morir. Ahora mismo desearía no estar vivo, por no sufrir a manos de ese sujeto, ni las vejaciones que le provoca, se muere de vergüenza con solo hablar con las personas que lo tratan bien, porque les hace creer que todo marcha estupendamente, no puede contar nada a nadie.

Sigue murmurando, aunque sin fuerzas por los sollozos, pidiendo ayuda, hasta que Saga grita.

-Basta ya, me estás poniendo enfermo. Nadie va a venir a ayudarte, acéptalo-mueve el aparato dentro de Sanji, con violencia, haciéndole más herida aun-, te daré un buen argumento por el que no van a venir a ayudarte-se acerca a su oído-, porque todos son unos zoquetes, que confían en mí como en su perro guardián-en ese momento, Saga se baja los pantalones, y sin sacar el vibrador de Sanji, sino apartándolo a un lado, provocándole más dolor, comienza a meterse en él, bruscamente sin la mínima consideración hacia el rubio. Con los embistes que Saga le procura a su maltrecho cuerpo, la soga se le incrusta más y más en el cuello, raspándole la piel y abriéndole una herida en carne viva, de la que empiezan a brotar finísimos hilillos de sangre, recorriéndolo hacia el pecho y de este cayendo a las blancas sábanas. También provoca que la costilla rota se remueva dentro de él, hiriéndole en el pulmón.

Con un grito de desquiciado, Saga se corre dentro de él, riéndose. Sale de él, sacando a su vez el vibrador, contemplando con una mirada aviesa los daños que le ha causado. Cuando se separa de su cuerpo, siente que éste está inerte, se ha desmayado mucho antes, presa del dolor.

Limpiándose y subiéndose los pantalones, Saga abandona la estancia, dejando a Sanji a su suerte, sin desatarlo, por lo que cada vez su cuerpo se va resbalando más sobre la cama, dejándolo sin aire, además de inconsciente. Cierra la puerta con una risa y marcha pasillo abajo.

**Hola gentes. ¿Bueno, que os ha parecido? ¿Muy fuerte? ¿Muy flojo? ¿Por la mitad? Haremos una encuesta… ¿Qué le debería pasar a Saga cuando Zoro, Mihawk y Franky descubran que él es el violador y maltratador de Sanji? En fin, pasáoslo bien y muchos saludos de Dansell23 y Dark lady Kira… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola nakamas, ¿Cómo estáis? Nosotras aquí, con lo nuestro, haciendo sufrir a los personajes un poco hehehehe. En fin, ¿Qué os pareció el capi anterior? ¿Estuvo bien? Bueno, no se hizo muy agradable escribir como Saga viola a Sanji, pero bueno, en este capi, Zoro, Mihawk y Franky se encuentran al pobre rubio, ¿Qué pasará? A leer n.n**

Hay muchas formas de pagar:

-Nosotras no sabemos nada-Nami hace un mohín, cruzando los brazos, respondiendo con ligera altanería a cierto peli verde que le ha preguntado acerca de cierta persona.

En el momento que esto se desarrolla en un restaurante, en un edificio un poco alejado, un muchacho rubio está a punto de pasar otra vez por la peor experiencia de su vida.

-Vamos, por favor, dímelo, ¿os ha envidado alguna carta?-suplica el espadachín de las tres katanas, mirando con algo de esperanza a las dos mujeres sentadas alrededor de una mesa, delante de él. La morena que está al lado de la regente, apoya su barbilla en su mano, mirando al chico.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que se comunica con nosotras, Zoro-chan?-pregunta, con algo de guasa, haciendo brotar uno de sus brazos en el hombro del espadachín, y tocándole los pendientes, lo que provoca un tintineo.

Mihawk y Franky han de hacer un esfuerzo horrible por no reírse ahí mismo, delante de las narices de Zoro, que se ha puesto rojo por la mención del –chan. Les mira con cara de perro, y se cuadran inmediatamente, pero no pueden evitar reírse por lo bajini.

-Robin, por favor, vosotras sois las únicas con las que se cartearía, todos lo sabemos-aparta la mano de su oreja, y esta se deshace en pétalos rosas-, estoy preocupado, ha ocurrido algo en el edificio base, y quiero saber si ha pedido ayuda a alguien… Vosotras sois las primeras a las que informaría, por favor, decídmelo.

-Si le ha ocurrido algo malo a Sanji, lo vas a lamentar, estúpido-Nami se acerca a él y le toma de las solapas-, ¿Por qué te llevaste a Sanji? ¿Acaso la nostalgia te carcomía? Sabes que podrías venir a verlo cuando quisieras, pero noooo, el señorito estaba nostálgico y decidió llevárselo a su base, a ver si recuperaba la memoria, ¿cierto?-le reprocha, casi juntando su frente con la suya.

-Yo… Lo siento, Nami, pero me dolía que no recordara nada de nuestra infancia, debido a ese accidente-parece realmente arrepentido-, pensaba, que si lo llevaba conmigo a la base, recuperaría algo de esos tiempos, pero solo ha servido para hacerle mal.

-Pero, ¿qué le han hecho exactamente, Zoro-chan?-pregunta la morena, algo preocupada, ante la insistencia del muchacho.

-L-lo han… Lo han…-no se atreve a decirlo, ya que irían a la base, y si el maltratador se entera, podría pagarlo con el rubio… Pero, ¿qué opción queda? Si no se lo dice, estarán muchísimo más preocupadas, e incluso podrían ir a investigar por su cuenta, poniéndolo y poniéndose en peligro-, lo han violado-dice finalmente, bajando la cabeza, con rabia.

Nami se tapa la boca, horrorizada ante la noticia, ahogando un grito, y Robin solo puede atinar a abrir la boca de la sorpresa, sin terminar de creérselo.

-N-no lo dirás en serio, Zoro-la voz de Nami vacila un poco-, no puede ser cierto, ¿quién podría hacer eso?-sus ojos se aguan un poco.

-No lo sé, por eso os he preguntado si se ha comunicado con vosotras.

-Pues sí, nos ha llegado esta mañana una carta de Sanji, no tiene la dirección en el remitente, y nos la ha traído un chico bastante curioso, con un precioso sombrero de paja-mientras dice esto, una pequeña cadena de brazos brota, trayendo el sobre que contiene la carta.

La morena se la tiende a Zoro, que se queda tal y como está, al no comprender el mensaje oculto del papel. Con una risilla, Robin se la descifra, revelándole la llamada de socorro.

-La verdad es que me preocupé, y le quería dar la contestación, pero el muchacho se fue demasiado rápido… No sin antes desvalijarnos la despensa, ¿verdad, Nami-san?-dice con cierta guasa disimulada, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

-Ah, sí otra cosa-le vuelve a tomar de las solapas-, nos vas a pagar toda la carne que se llevó aquél estúpido. ¡Se ha pimplado las reservas de carne de todo el mes!-dice exasperada, como si el pobre muchacho tuviera la culpa.

-S-si, os las pagaré-tartamudea.

Nami le suelta, poniéndose seria de nuevo, ante la situación en la que se encuentra Sanji.

-Bueno, le contestaré ahora mismo la carta-dice Robin, a la vez que otros de sus brazos la traen una cuartilla y un bolígrafo-, entrégasela en secreto, que nadie más que vosotros tres os enteréis, ya que si el maltratador de Sanji se da cuenta de que pide auxilio, será peor para nuestro rubio-toma el bolígrafo y comienza a escribir.

"Sanji-kun:

Nos alegra que puedas comunicarte con nosotras. Ah,

¿Tienes las recetas de la

Preparación de los platos de ayer?

O te las llevaste, o las has escondido muy bien.

Cuando las encontremos, te lo haremos saber, si las encontramos, jeje.

¿Para cuando vuelves? To-

Das estamos preocupadas por ti, y estamos deseando que regreses.

¿Quién era ese muchacho tan curioso? Cuando se

Ha estirado esta mañana, a Viví casi la da algo, y ca-

Si lo fríe y lo pone de desayuno, ji ji.

¿Dónde lo escondes? Me

Refiero a tu tabaco, seguro que no te dejan fumar. Ah, el

Sistema de incendios de ese edificio no es fiable,

Ten cuidado, amigo.

Nos alegra poder comunicarnos contigo y verte pronto, saludos."

Revisa un par de veces la carta antes de entregársela al don, el cual la coge y se la guarda dentro de la camisa. Se despiden, Zoro prometiendo llevarlas a ver a Sanji otro día y ellas ansiosas por ir a ver a su amigo. Cuando se han ido, Robin se dirige a su socia.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos todos, Nami-san?-pregunta con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Por supuesto, Robin-un suspiro mezclado con una risilla se escapa de sus labios-, ¿y tú recuerdas cual fue el primer beso de esos dos?

-Claro, mufufufu-ríe la morena-, fue muy romántico, con nosotras tres como espectadoras junto con un dial de imágenes, ¿no Vivi-chan?

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, jijiji-sonríe saliendo de la cocina con la merienda.

Zoro, Mihawk y Franky suben al coche del primero, con el peli azul conduciendo, y los otros dos detrás, Mihawk con su pose de brazos y piernas cruzados y Zoro mirando por la ventana. De repente, un escalofrío lo recorre, siendo inmediatamente notado por el del sombrero.

-¿Qué te pasa, Zoro?-pregunta, viéndolo.

-No lo sé… Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de Sanji-aparta la mirada de la ventana, mirando hacia sus hombres-, ¿quién se ha quedado a vigilarlo?

-Se ha quedado Saga-responde Mihawk-, quise llamarte para confirmar si se quedaba él, pero tenía tu den den mushi, y Franky se había olvidado el suyo en su despacho-le informa.

Zoro asiente, pero todavía se siente intranquilo, por lo que le pide a Mihawk su caracol para llamar al suyo propio. Marca y espera, pero no obtiene respuesta, por lo que se pone más nervioso aún.

-No te preocupes, jefe, ya estamos cerca de la base-preocupado también, Franky acelera, saltándose un par de stop y otros tantos semáforos en rojo, infartando a los otros dos.

Finalmente, con un sonoro derrape, aparca a la americana delante de la puerta. Sale de un salto, gritando "súper" con su curiosa postura, como siempre que aparca así, pero los otros dos le apuntan al cuello con sus respectivas espadas y la mirada ensombrecida.

-E-está bien, lo siento-se disculpa, tragando duro.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo para estupideces-Zoro envaina su katana, al igual que Mihawk su gran espada, y se meten todos al edificio corriendo en dirección al ascensor, con el destino de la planta quinta, para comprobar si Sanji está bien.

En el momento en el que ellos están por la tercera planta y subiendo, Saga sale del cuarto de la enfermería, riéndose y dejando atrás a su víctima, que está a punto de morir asfixiada por la cuerda que rodea su cuello.

-Hoy lo he disfrutado bien-sonríe desquiciadamente, mientras va pasillo abajo.

Está al lado de unas escaleras laterales que llevan a la planta de abajo, cuando el timbre del ascensor suena, abriendo sus puertas y mostrando al don con los otros dos. Rápidamente, Saga se da la vuelta, haciendo parecer que acaba de salir de las escaleras, rumbo a la enfermería.

-Saga, Saga-Zoro va corriendo hacia él.

Fingiendo curiosidad, el nombrado se da la vuelta y los sonríe.

-Hola, ¿vais a ver a Sanji? Ahora mismo iba yo a verle, vengo de la planta cuarta, de solucionar un problemilla-les informa.

-¿Está Chopper en la enfermería con Sanji?-pregunta Zoro, dirigiéndose rápidamente hasta la enfermería.

-Creo que no, lo vi bajar hace poco a la cocina con Luffy-miente el peli plata, disimulando una sonrisa.

Van derechos hacia la puerta, Zoro en cabeza y cuando abra la puerta, ninguno puede evitar que un estremecimiento de horror les recorra la espalda.

-¡Sanji!-Zorro corre hacia él.

Se ha resbalado completamente, cortando toda vía respiratoria, no tiene respiración y su cara se ve ligeramente amoratada. Rápidamente, Mihawk desenvaina su espada y corta todas las cuerdas, haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio caiga boca abajo, en los brazos de Zoro, el cual le quita los pedazos de cuerda de sus manos, rodillas y cuello, este último con cuidado, ya que tiene una herida en carne viva.

Lo pone boca arriba, llamándolo, pero está inerte completamente y tiene el pulso muy débil. Debido a la cuerda, las vías se han cerrado completamente. Sin dudarlo un momento, Zoro lo tumba boca arriba y le hace el boca a boca, insuflando aire a sus heridos pulmones. Va a presionarle el pecho, cuando se da cuenta de la herida de su costado. Abre la mirada horrorizado.

-¿Q-quién te ha hecho esto, Sanji?-la voz se le quiebra y un par de lágrimas resbalan por su rostro-, ¡rápido, traed a Chopper!-presiona con cuidado, para no dañarlo más, mientras Mihawk va a llamar al renito, intentando localizarlo primero por el caracol.

Zoro le hace el boca a boca varias veces, hasta que, con una tos violenta acompañada de sangre, Sanji puede respirar por fin, pero no recuperar la consciencia, debido a los dolores. Tomando pañuelos de la consulta, limpia el cuerpo de Sanji, de sangre, acariciándole el rostro, y soltando lágrimas, disculpándose en voz baja, por no haber sabido protegerlo.

Al poco rato, Mihawk y Chopper irrumpen en la sala, Chopper quedándose estático ante la imagen de Sanji en tal estado, pero reacciona deprisa, pidiendo que le ayuden a colocar a Sanji, y a buscar los productos necesarios para una cura rápida.

Está Chopper examinándolo, cuando palpa la herida del costado, y el rubio suelta un gemido de dolor. Tocándolo de nuevo, el doctor comprueba que tiene un par de costillas rotas, y una de ellas le ha perforado el pulmón.

-Necesito que alguien se quede aquí conmigo, he de operar a Sanji y necesito ayuda-pide rápidamente, mientras va a por los instrumentos para operarlo de urgencia-, rápido, tiene el pulmón herido, y cuanto más tarde peor.

Franky quiere quedarse, pero Zoro quiere también.

-Zoro, tú estás demasiado nervioso, deja que me quede yo-dice el cyborg.

-No, necesito quedarme, no quiero irme-mira a Sanji, cómo Chopper lo anestesia, dejando su cuerpo inmóvil. Se acerca a él y le acaricia la mejilla, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos lloren de nuevo-, lo siento tanto… Si hubiese estado aquí, esto no te habría pasado-.

Casi sin darse cuenta de que está siendo sacado de la sala por el otro espadachín, Zoro se sienta al lado de la puerta, negando a moverse más de ahí, atento a cualquier ruido que se produjera en el interior de la sala.

Entretanto, Chopper ayudado por Franky, comienza a operar al muchacho, abriéndolo por el costado y viendo los daños provocados.

-Esta rotura no ha sido hecha con un calzado normal-comenta el renito, operándolo-, Franky, quiero que averigües quién calza botas o zapatos con la punta reforzados en acero o hierro-le pide.

Pasan alrededor de tres horas, ya está anocheciendo y Zoro está de los nervios. Nadie ha salido de la enfermería en ese tiempo a informarle de nada, ni cómo va la operación ni nada.

-Cálmate, Zoro, solo conseguirás ponerte más nervioso si le sigues dando vueltas-le habla el del sombrero, sentado con éste cubriéndole las facciones.

-Ya lo sé, Mihawk… Pero no puedo evitar pensar que es mi culpa… Si hubiese estado aquí en vez de ir al restaurante, ahora no estarían operando a Sanji, porque nada de esto hubiese ocurrido-a cada palabra, alza más el tono de voz, hasta que el final de la frase, da un puñetazo al muro, resquebrándolo y haciendo que la pared tiemble.

En ese momento, sale Franky, precedido del renito, el cual cierra la puerta. Zoro al verlos, va derecho hacia ellos, preguntando ansioso, cómo ha salido la operación de Sanji.

-De momento está estable-dice el doctor-, pero… ¡Zoro, tu mano!-va corriendo hacia él, pero aparta la mano.

-No te interrumpas por esta gilipollez, dinos el pronóstico, ya-exige.

-E-está bien-titubea un poco-, bueno. Le he operado de las costillas y del pulmón. De momento está estable, pero está muy débil. Las costillas fueron rotas con botas reforzadas en acero, y están muy mal… Dudo si pueda volver a ponerse derecho, ya que estaban astilladas completamente y he tenido que recomponérselas. El pulmón no está tan grave como creía, solo ligeramente arañado por uno de los huesos. La herida de su cuello va por buen camino, la he vendado, pero está despellejada completamente, al ser una cuerda áspera con lo que lo ataron, y encima fuerte y estratégicamente, no podía

moverse o se ahogaba. Tiene una pequeña fisura en una de las vertebras lumbares…

-¿Y…? ¿Y la parte de atrás?-pregunta Zoro, con un nudo en la garganta, sin creerse casi lo que el doctor contaba.

-Está muy mal… La piel y los músculos estaban desgarrados completamente, he tenido que recomponerlos, e incluso una pequeña parte del interior. La hemorragia del otro día no es nada comparable con la que le he localizado esta vez… L-lo han… Lo han hecho entre dos, creo o con un aparato… Su herida es demasiado grande, y va a tardar en curar… No os voy a dejar pasar, necesita reposo, está bastante grave. Puede que mañana os deje pasar, buenas noches.

Chopper se mete a la enfermería, y Zoro puede ver cuando abre la puerta, cómo ha quedado Sanji. Está tumbado en una cama, cubierto hasta el pecho por una manta, con un respirador y una vía, con varias botellas de suero, sangre y algún medicamento.

La puerta se cierra, cortando la visión del peli verde, que se derrumba, se apoya en la puerta, dando de nuevo un puñetazo a la pared, con el mismo puño y provocando esta vez algo de sangre. Se da la vuelta, furiosamente, pasando entre sus hombres, que lo miran preocupados, menos Saga, que lo mira algo indiferente.

-Haced las guardias-ordena secamente a Mihawk y a Franky, los cuales se sorprenden de oírlo hablar en ese tono-, y tú, ven conmigo, ya-.

Se va pasillo abajo, sin ver siquiera si el peli plata le está siguiendo o no. Con un gesto, el cano se va con su jefe, mientras los otros dos se quedan delante de la puerta, comentándolo.

-Me parece muy extraño que Saga estuviera en el cuarto piso y no oyera ni viera nada sospechoso-dice el cyborg, alzando sus minúsculas gafas y mirando de reojo a su compañero.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Franky-asiente el de los ojos misteriosos-, es demasiado extraño… Por lo que dijo Chopper, el golpe de sus costillas le debe haber oído todo el edificio… Es curioso que él no lo oyera, y encima estando en la cuarta planta-mira hacia el frente, viendo como su jefe y su otro compañero desaparecen en el ascensor-, Franky, voy a investigar, por favor, haz mi guardia.

-Ok, nakama, ve tranquilo, aquí me quedo-se baja de nuevo las gafas, cruzándose de brazos y a un lado de la puerta.

Elegantemente, Mihawk se va por las escaleras hasta el primer sótano, donde también está su habitación. Pero no va a la suya, si no a la de Saga…

Entretanto, Zoro y Saga han ido al despacho del primero. Zoro no parece el mismo de siempre, tiene la mirada ensombrecida, las manos cruzadas delante de la boca y mira fijamente al sujeto que se encuentra delante de él.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo?-pregunta con voz calmosa, mal signo.

-Ya lo he dicho antes, arreglando una pequeña disputa en la cuarta planta, Zoro-sonríe.

-No me lo creo-suelta este de repente-, si hubieras estado en la cuarta planta, hubieras oído perfectamente los gritos de Sanji al ser herido y ultrajado-da un puñetazo a la mesa-, ¿y por qué no cogías mi den den mushi? ¿Acaso no te lo confié para que lo llevaras por si tenía que llamarte?-grita, fuera de sus casillas.

-Simplemente se me olvidó, creo que lo dejé en la planta cuarta, lo dejé encima de una mesa-.

Mientras esto se desarrolla en la planta segunda, en la quinta, Franky llama suavemente a la puerta de la enfermería. Chopper le abre, pero solo lo justo para enseñar parte de su cara.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunta, preocupado el hombre de las estrellas en los antebrazos.

-No muy bien, la verdad-Chopper le deja pasar, y cierra la puerta.

Franky se acerca al rubio, sentándose al lado de la cama, en una silla, y le mira las facciones, tranquilas ahora, cubiertas con la mascarilla de oxigeno y por las heridas en los pómulos y ojos del día anterior, que están empezando a amarillearse. No puede evitar fijarse en la venda que rodea delicadamente su cuello, algo manchada de sangre. Un nudo se le forma en la garganta, de ver al vivaz muchacho en tal estado.

-Tenemos que averiguar pronto quién está haciendo tal daño dentro de nuestro propio edificio-comenta el renito, mirando las constantes vitales de Sanji-, esto no puede segur así. Es un chico muy fuerte y tiene el cuerpo muy entrenado… Pero lo que le están haciendo supera incluso a sus fuerzas, si no fuese como es, estaría en estado crítico, o algo peor.

-Mihawk y yo tenemos algunas sospechas-mira las muñecas del chico, que están por encima de la manta, fijándose que también las tiene vendadas-, Saga no ha estado donde dice haber estado, o al menos es lo que pienso yo.

-Yo dejé a Sanji solo en casi el final de la guardia de Mihawk, cuando iba perdiendo al mahjong, me fui a buscar medicamentos a mi proveedor, tardé alrededor de media hora. Pero luego no subí aquí, ya que me encontré con Luffy, y nos fuimos a merendar a la cocina-informa el renito.

El otro asiente, paseando la mirada por la habitación. No hay cosas descolocadas, pero ve algo que antes no estaba ahí.

-¿Es tuyo ese den den mushi?-pregunta, levantándose y dirigiéndose al caracol. Ahoga una exclamación de sorpresa cuando ve en la concha grabadas las tres katanas de Zoro, significado de que es suyo-, Este mentiroso manipulador-exclama con rabia, cogiendo el caracol y saliendo de la consulta-, llámame si alguien intenta algo, o para cualquier cosa, Chopper-le grita, mientras va por el pasillo, corriendo.

-Descuida-el reno cierra la puerta.

Franky pega al llamador del ascensor, pero este tarda demasiado, por lo que baja como una flecha por las escaleras, en dirección a la segunda planta. Derrapa un poco sobre sus pies desnudos cuando sale al pasillo, y pegándose otra carrera, va en dirección al despacho de su jefe. Ni se molesta en llamar, por lo que entra atropelladamente, asustando a los dos hombres que estaban dentro.

Con furia, toma del cuello a Saga con una de sus manos y le estampa contra la pared de enfrente.

-¿Cómo me explicas esto?-gruñe, mostrando el comunicador-, es el de Zoro, maldito embustero y estaba en la enfermería. Estuviste allí, por lo tanto en la quinta planta.

Le suelta, por lo que cae al suelo, y tose un poco, con algunos mechones de su plateado pelo cubriéndole una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Y qué? Pudo habérseme olvidado. Es cierto que estuve en la enfermería, viendo a Sanji antes de ir a la cuarta planta-dice, poniéndose en pie.

Zoro se levanta de su escritorio y se acerca al otro espadachín, tomándolo por las solapas.

-A mi me has dicho que te lo dejaste en la planta cuarta, Saga. No me vengas con juegos, que no estoy de humor, esto es serio-le suelta, esperando una respuesta.

Saga se sacude con gesto de desdén la camisa, como si hubiera sido tocada por algo sucio, y se la coloca. Franky tiene ganas de meterle un buen puñetazo, pero Zoro alza un brazo, impidiéndoselo.

-Está bien, desconfiados. Te dije que estaba en la planta cuarta porque creí que lo había cogido. Primero, cuando Mihawk dejó su puesto para que fuera Franky a hacer si guardia y le informé de que la haría yo, me fui a ver como estaba Sanji, y me quedé hablando con él un rato, alrededor de una media hora. Dejé el caracol encima de la mesa para no cargarlo encima. Y luego me llamaron por que en la planta de abajo se había producido un conflicto, que tardé en resolver unos quince minutos. Cuando vosotros me visteis camino de la enfermería, ya lo había solucionado, y me dirigía a recuperar tu caracolófono, ya que había comprobado que no lo había cogido. Pero con todo lo que se armó por encontrar a Sanji así, se me fue de la cabeza. Eso es todo-concluye.

Franky se queda con la boca abierta. Se ha armado una coartada en un momento. Con un gruñido, abandona la sala, dando un portazo, no sin antes dejar el caracol encima de la mesa de su dueño. Saga lo ve marchar, con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara, que disimula cuando Zoro le vuelve a mirar.

-No sé qué mosca le habrá picado al pervertido ese-sonríe-, con tu permiso, me retiro-hace un saludo y sale de la estancia.

Franky no puede creerlo, estaba seguro, no sabía por qué, de que había sido Saga. Va al ascensor y lo llama. Cuando se abre, muestra a un sombrío Mihawk, que viene del sótano primero.

-¿Has averiguado algo, colega?-pregunta el del tupé entrando al ascensor también.

-Si-se saca un pedazo de cuerda de su gabán-, es la misma cuerda con la que fue atado Sanji, fina pero áspera. ¿Y tú?

-Se había dejado el caracolófono de Zoro en la enfermería-le cuenta-, pero le había afirmado a Zoro que se lo había dejado en la planta cuarta, y que cuando le vimos iba a recuperarlo… Yo creo que fue a visitarlo, pero no para hablar precisamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… Pero según tú, si tiene esa coartada tan buena, con un pedazo de cuerda no vamos a solucionar nada, aunque será un punto a nuestro favor… Tendremos que esperar al análisis del laboratorio para saber la verdad. Sanji está tan asustado que ni se atreve a contarlo, ¿viste su reacción la vez anterior?

-Si… Miraba a Saga con temor, una reacción poco común, que solo se tiene cuando tienes a alguien mucho miedo-.

Llegan a la planta quinta, y se dirigen a sus puestos, cada uno a un lado de la puerta, sentados, atentos a cualquier cosa. No hace mucho que conocen a Sanji, pero ya les cae bien, y no pueden permitir que eso le esté sucediendo, y más sabiendo la relación que tiene con Zoro.

Un rayo de sol hiere los ojos de Sanji, debajo de sus párpados. Ya es de día. Nota el aire más fresco de lo normal, y una ligera presión alrededor de su barbilla y nariz, es la máscara del oxígeno. Se lleva una mano a la frente, pero se da cuenta de que tiene en la muñeca una vía, conectada a varios frascos, casi agotados. Intenta moverse un poco para levantarse, pero un agudo dolor le recorre las costillas y su parte baja, haciendo que suelte un grito en bajo.

Inmediatamente, Franky abre la puerta de sopetón, preocupado, pero asustando al rubio. Viendo que está despierto, llama a su compañero y juntos entran en la estancia. El renito está dormido encima de un libro, con cara de feliz y una pompa en la nariz.

-F-Franky… Mihawk-musita el muchacho, con voz rasposa.

Se lleva una mano al cuello, notando la venda y el escozor de la herida debajo de esta.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-sonríe amablemente Mihawk, quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo en una percha, yendo a despertar a Chopper-, levanta, mapache-le sacude los hombros.

-¡No soy un mapache!-se levanta de golpe, enfadado y los dientes aserrados, dándole un golpe a Mihawk.

Sanji quiere reírse, pero un pinchazo en la operación se lo impide. Tose un poco, manchando con unas gotas de sangre las sábanas. Chopper se acerca inmediatamente a él, limpiándole la comisura de la boca, y preparándole la medicina que se ha de tomar.

Mihawk y Franky le miran preocupados, ¿recordará quién ha sido el causante de todo esto?

-Esto… Chaval-le llama Franky la atención-, ¿sabes quién fue?

La mirada de Sanji se ensombrece al instante, mirándolo con un sentimiento que hace temblar al mayor.

-N-no, no sé quién ha sido, iba con la cara tapada-desvía la mirada. No quiere que le miren, se siente sucio y cobarde, por no plantar cara a su agresor y por no tener el valor suficiente de delatarlo.

-No nos mientas muchacho, sabemos que lo estás haciendo -le presiona el otro, acercándose a la cama-, dínoslo, te podemos ayudar. Lo detendremos.

-N-no… Dejadlo… En serio… Estaba con la cara tapada-sigue sin mirarlos, ya que unas lágrimas de rabia han empezado a inundar sus ojos. Quiere decírselo, pero no puede… Solo puede decírselo a sus compañeras, pero éstas no le han devuelto la carta, o esto es lo que cree.

Intuyendo que no soltará palabra, se saca el sobre que contiene la carta de Robin, Nami y Vivi, y se la tiende.

-Sabemos que te carteas con las chicas del restaurante de Bellemere, fuimos a verlas ayer por la tarde y nos lo dijeron. Están muy preocupadas por ti, y cuanto antes descubramos todo, mucho mejor para todos, pero sobre todo para ti, Sanji.

El chico se gira, tomando la carta, e intentando incorporarse, pero no puede y un gesto de dolor cruza su cara.

-Deja que te ayude, chaval-Franky lo coge de debajo de los brazos y lo posa suavemente, ligeramente reclinado. Abre el sobre ansioso, por ver la respuesta de sus amigas. ¡Sí! Consiguieron captar su mensaje.

Una sonrisa le ilumina la cara, pero al releer el mensaje, un gesto dubitativo se posa en su entrecejo, dudando si contestar o no. Tiene miedo… Y no puede remediarle, le ha cogido pavor a ese hombre, no soporta estar con él en la misma habitación.

Decide no contestarla de inmediato, sino esperar unos días a que esté mejor, quiere entregársela en persona a Luffy, para que se la entregue a las chicas. Guarda la cuartilla en el sobre y lo deja encima de la mesilla que está al lado de su cama.

-¿Cómo están?-pregunta a los otros dos.

-La pelirroja bastante… Peleona con Zoro-sonríe el moreno.

-Y Robin demasiado bromista-se ríe el otro-, que valor, llamarlo de –chan-.

Una risilla escapa de los labios de Sanji, al conocer el hecho. Con cuidado se palpa la herida del costado, tocándose la venda… Le va a quedar una fea cicatriz. Parece pensativo, y los capos no se atreven a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Necesito moverme-musita.

Ayudándose de sus brazos, mueve las piernas fuera de la cama, con evidente dolor, pero lo hace demasiado rápido, por lo que casi se cae de la cama, si no llega a ser por los reflejos del espadachín.

-No debes moverte, estás muy mal herido-grita Chopper, acercándose corriendo a él-, quédate en la cama.

-No, necesito moverme, quiero moverme… Solo son unos rasguños, no es nada importante-las lágrimas de dolor se escapan, al sentir sus costillas lastimadas, y la importante herida de su parte de atrás al mover las piernas para caminar, déjame Mihawk.

-No, estás muy mal herido, tienes que recuperarte primero… Si fueras un hombre normal, estarías en estado crítico-le deja de nuevo en la cama, ya que el rubio no puede ni sostenerse en pie-, cuando estés mejor, levántate, mientras tanto quédate aquí ganando fuerzas, para darle una paliza a tu maltratador… Le capturaremos tarde o temprano. Con permiso-el de los ojos de halcón toma su sombre ro y sale de la estancia, tiene que ir a buscar a unas visitantes.

Sanji, derrotado, se queda como estaba antes, medio recostado.

-F-Franky… Snif… ¿Qué voy a hacer?-solloza el rubio, pero sin mirarlo-, n-no quiero estar aquí… Q-quiero irme… No quiero volver a pasar por eso-musita, sorbiendo por la nariz, y quitándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, viendo la venda y recordando lo que pasó.

El hombre solo puede atinar a ponerle una mano en el hombro, y Chopper se acerca para calmarlo también, en ese momento, un peli verde hace aparición en escena. Se dirige directamente hacia el convaleciente y lo abraza, para sorpresa de los otros tres que están allí, con fuerza.

Sanji se queda sorprendido, y más aún cuando Zoro le dice.

-Lo siento Sanji… Te prometí que no volvería a pasar… No he cumplido mi promesa.

Un poco vacilante, Sanji se aferra también a él, apoyando la cara en su hombro, mirando hacia su cuello, e inconscientemente, oliéndolo.

-N-no ha sido tu culpa… No te preocupes, estoy bien-le asegura, intentando parecer despreocupado.

-No, no estás bien-le toma una mano y le desenvuelve la muñeca, mostrándole la profundo herida provocada por la apretada cuerda.

Sanji abre los ojos, viendo la carne enrojecida, en carne viva y llagada de su muñeca.

-Eh, tapa eso, estúpido-le grita Chopper-, puede infectarse-rápidamente le envuelve de nuevo, apretándola, y haciendo que una mueca se ponga en las facciones del otro-, lo siento.

-No te intentes engañar, ni lo intentes con nosotros, Sanji, estás en peligro, lo sabemos, hay alguien aquí que te hace de sufrir… Dinos quién es, por favor, te lo ruego. Tenemos que detenerlo, no podemos permitir esto.

-¡NO! No sé quién es, va con la cara tapada, en serio, no muestra su rostro y…-se interrumpe al ver quien ha entrado por la puerta, ya que está de frente a ella, y los otros de espaldas. Abre los ojos, horrorizado, pero controla el gesto, bajando la mirada, haciendo como que se ajusta los vendajes de las muñecas.

-Hola, Sanji-le saluda Saga, avanzando hacia él-, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le pone una mano en el hombro, apretándolo, no cariñosamente que se diga, sino con violencia disimulada.

-M-m-muy bien-comienza a temblar-, ¿y tú?-los movimientos de sus manos se vuelven muy bruscos, y sus dedos comienzan a tironear de las vendas, poniéndoselas más apretadas alrededor de las muñecas, cortándole un poco la circulación.

Zoro se sorprende al ver la reacción de Sanji, y le coge las manos, para que no siga apretándose.

-Eh, eh-le calma con voz suave-, tranquilízate Sanji, estás entre amigos.

Zoro sospecha, al igual que Franky y Mihawk, que Saga tiene algo que ver en las violaciones de Sanji, pero no puede acusar sin pruebas concluyentes, tiene que esperar al análisis para confirmar quién ha sido el capullo que se ha atrevido a tocar a su Sanji.

Pasan ahí unos veinte minutos, Zoro hablando con Chopper en un rincón y voz baja, mientras el segundo prepara unas tandas de medicina, Franky vigilando de cerca a Sanji, y Saga detrás del hombre mirando fijamente al muchacho, con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios. Sanji procura evitar mirar la cara de su agresor y entablar conversación con Franky, pero le es imposible, tiene la mirada de Saga clavada en el cerebro, esa mirada llena de maldad, y perversión, que lo atormenta. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, preocupando al peli azul y haciendo que el otro se ría malvadamente por lo bajo.

-Por aquí, señoritas-suena una voz detrás de la puerta.

El dueño de esa voz abre a la susodicha, revelando a Robin, Nami y Vivi, seguidas de su guía, Mihawk.

-Sanji-Nami se abraza a él, provocando un gemido-, ay, lo siento, Sanji-kun-abre los ojos mucho, cuando ve la venda alrededor de su torso-, ¿qué te ha pasado ahí?

-Nada importante, Nami-san-le sonríe el rubio a duras penas.

Vivi y Robin se acercan también a él y le saludan, abrazándole, pero teniendo más cuidado que la loca de su jefa.

-Me alegro de veros, chicas-sonríe el rubio, con alegría, estrechando la mano de las tres, y dándolas un beso en estas, como el galán que es.

Vivi se sonroja, Nami le sonríe y Robin se ríe por lo bajo, mirando de reojo al jefe, que frunce el ceño.

-Sanji-kun-dice la morena-, hemos traído unos recuerdos de la infancia para verlos, ¿te apuntas, no?

-Claro, Robin-san.

-Zoro, tu también estás invitado-ríe la pelirroja.

Sanji se queda con cara de interrogación.

-¿Qué pinta Zoro en nuestra infancia?

-Que también soy amigo vuestro-responde el nombrado, poniéndose a la cabecera de la cama, para tener buena vista de las fotos.

Las chicas empiezan a pasar fotos, y se ríen, de la pinta que tenían de chicos, arrancando algunas sonrisas al rubio, al igual que otros tantos sonrojos. Mihawk y Franky curiosos también fisgonean, pero Saga se marcha, sin avisarlo siquiera, aunque los demás tampoco se dan cuenta. Han pasado unas cuantas fotos comprometedoras de todos, pero sobre todo de Sanji, cuando se estaba bañando en el mar cuando era chico.

-¿Te ha cambiado el lunar ese que tienes en el culín?-pregunta Zoro con guasa al rubio, que se ha puesto colorado.

-Vete a la mierda, marimo verde, cabeza de lechuga-corta sus insultos cuando pasan a otra foto, esta vez de Zoro pegándose una castaña contra un árbol cuando iba cuesta abajo haciendo el cabra con una rueda-, jejejeje, ¿te dolió mucho la morrada?

-Grrr, cállate, cocinerucho.

Las chicas se ríen, no han cambiado nada desde, aun siquiera desde que eran pequeños. La siguiente foto hace que los subordinados de Zoro se tronchen de la risa, y que este y Sanji se pongan rojos como tomates maduros.

-¿¡Qué coño es esta foto!-grita Sanji, señalando la foto correspondiente ahora sacada, la cual muestra a Sanji y a Zoro, con aproximadamente diez años, sentados a la orilla de un río, y dándose un beso.

-Vuestro primer beso-ríe Vivi-, ah, fue tan romántico-suspira.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no recuerdo nada de esto?-gruñe, todavía colorado.

-Por que cuando tenías la edad que muestran las fotos, sufriste un accidente-explica Zoro-, estábamos nadando en el mar, un día de vacaciones, tus padres nos habían llevado a la playa. Nos metimos en el agua, e hicimos una competición de a ver quién nadaba más lejos-se para, recordando aquél día-, tú nadaste más lejos que nosotros, pero, no viste el waver que se te venía encima. Te arrolló y todos lo vimos. Enseguida tus padres fueron hacia ti, pero tú estabas inerte por el golpe y te hundías, la corriente te arrastraba. El del waver intentó localizarte, y vio que venían a ayudarte, a nosotros nos prohibieron movernos de la orilla, los recogió en su lancha y fueron hacia el lugar, pero el olor de tu sangre atrajo a un rey del mar. Tu padre y madre se lanzaron, e intentaron rescatarte antes de que te hundieras más. Tu padre fue el primero en caer en las fauces del monstruo, pero consiguió rescatarte y pasarte a tu madre, que te condujo hacia el waver. Pidió al hombre que te sacara de allí, y seguidamente ella fue arrastrada al fondo del mar…-.

Los rostros de las muchachas se ensombrecieron, al recordar aquél día.

-Después de esto, pasaste unos días en el hospital, recuperándote, pero habías perdido la memoria-dice Robin-, fuimos a visitarte cada día intentando hacerte recordar y lo conseguíamos poco a poco. Zoro venía también cada día, hasta que no pudo venir por su padre, ya que le impedía seguir relacionándose con nosotras y contigo después de conocer el incidente. Es el último de un linaje de mafiosos, ya que por el camino que lleva, dudo que tenga descendencia, hehe-ríe, mirándolo de reojo.

Zoro se pone colorado, y gruñe algo por lo bajo, haciendo que los demás se rían de él, y que incluso el se permita una sonrisa.

**Bueno nakamas ^^ hasta aquí el capitulito de esta semana. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Pobre Sanji, lo que le hacemos sufrir u.u Bueno, pues la semana que viene más y mejor, este ya es el penúltimo capítulo, en el siguiente se desencadena todo, ya los otros podrán confirmar sus sospechas, pero, ¿qué pasará con Saga? ¿Qué hará al verse descubierto? Bye, bye ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo, nakamas. Aquí venimos con la que creemos será la última entrega de hay muchas formas de pagar, pero estamos todavía discutiendo si este será el final definitivo o haremos un par de capítulos especiales.**

**Bien, aclaraciones: en este capítulo se va a descubrir todo el embrollo, pero: ¿Saga conseguirá hacer su última maldad antes de que lo descubran? ¿O Zoro y los demás llegarán a tiempo para impedirlo? Bueno, después de hacer estas preguntas, aquí viene el capítulo seis, disfrutadlo y muchas gracias por seguir leyéndonos ^^.**

**Advertencias: Hay violación, violencia, lenguaje bastante vulgar y escenas bastante explicitas, si eres muy sensible, por favor, no lo leas, te lo decimos en serio. Las frases entre comillas son pensamientos.**

Hay muchas formas de pagar 6:

Siguen viendo recuerdos de su infancia por un rato, y Sanji lo sigue disfrutando, pero en su mente se esfuerza por recordar lo que pasó aquel día que le había relatado Zoro, aunque por mucho que lo intente, no consigue acordarse del rostro de sus padres, ni de su relación con Zoro, lo que si le resulta curioso es acordarse de la relación con las chicas. Robin observa que está algo abstraído, y casi puede leerle la mente.

-No te preocupes, Sanji-kun-le tranquiliza en voz baja, junto a su oído, de modo que el solo puede oírlo-, él no se ha olvidado de ti.

Sanji la mira con curiosidad, y ella le dedica una sonrisa. Pero el muchacho está confundido, es verdad que siente algo indefinido por el espadachín de las tres katanas, se le hace extraño que lo secuestrara para llevarlo a su base, sin haberle dicho nada de su relación. Pero de momento no le da importancia, ya se lo preguntará después.

-Mira, Sanji-kun, una foto de tus padres-Vivi pasa a una imagen en la que sale una pareja que se ve feliz, rodeados de Sanji, Vivi, Nojiko, Nami, Robin y Zoro, en un día de primavera en un parque, organizando un picnic. La mujer, de pelo rubio recogido en una coleta menos un mechón que le tapa el ojo izquierdo sonríe a la cámara mientras saca comida de una cesta sobre un mantel. A su lado, un hombre con el pelo castaño claro y cejas como las de Sanji, con un cigarro prendido de su sonrisa hacía rabiar a un pequeño Zoro, mientras Sanji se burlaba del otro niño, las chicas fueron pilladas poniendo una corona de flores en la cabeza de la madre de Sanji.

Sanji traga saliva, acariciando la foto, delineando las caras de sus padres, sintiendo como las lágrimas intentan desbordarse de su mirada.

-Ella se llamaba Ikarai, una cocinera excelente-le cuenta Robin-, casi hermana de Bellemere y Zeff, ya que fueron aprendices en el mismo sitio. Tu padre se llamaba Irving, procedente del mar del Norte, un gran pirata que dejó a uno de sus amores por tu madre, su otro amor, aunque antes de nacer tú estuvieron surcando los mares juntos durante un tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto, Robin-chan?-pregunta el rubio.

La morena se saca un pequeño librito de la bolsa en la que habían traído la cámara.

-Este es el diario de tus padres, nos lo confiaron ese mismo día en el que murieron, ya sabían su destino y querían que tú lo tuvieses. Sé que no debí leerlo, lo siento, Sanji-kun-.

-E-está bien-la disculpa el rubio, sorbiendo la nariz.

Pasan allí un par de horas, en las cuales se hace hora de comer, y Zoro les invita a tomar un refrigerio, en la enfermería, junto al muchacho rubio, para aliviar el gusanillo. Las muchachas aceptan gustosas, yendo entonces Franky a buscar algo, mientras Sanji ve con rabia cómo él mismo no puede levantarse para servir a sus chicas. Robin se da cuenta de esto, y sonríe al rubio.

-Ya te levantarás, no tengas prisa, ahora solo piensa en recuperarte, Sanji-kun-posa la mano suavemente en su hombro, apretándolo con comprensión.

Sanji sonríe, tomando la mano de la dama y dándola un beso en ella, que la muchacha recibe con una risilla, al mirar de reojo como el peli verde frunce el entrecejo, molesto, la muchacha no puede evitar reírse abiertamente.

-No me tomes como una rival, Zoro-chan, ya sé desde hace mucho que Sanji-kun esta coladito por tus huesos de espadachín, jeje.

Este comentario hace que ambos chicos se les ponga la cara como un tomate que lo los demás se rían de la expresión que han puesto.

-M-mentira, ¿c-como voy a querer yo a este marimo estúpido?-intenta desmentir el rubio, agitando las manos, pero haciendo un gesto de dolor.

Mihawk se acerca preocupado, a tomarle de los hombros, pero para sorpresa de todos, Sanji le mete un manotazo, alejándose de él, mirándolo con miedo. El moreno se asombra por la reacción del convaleciente, y avanza hacia él, pero el otro se aleja. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, baja la mirada, pero el tembleque de su cuerpo no ha desaparecido, y Mihawk entiende lo que le pasa.

-Perdóname-musita el rubio-, no... No he podido evitarlo-se abraza más a sí mismo, agachando la mirada.

Se miran entre todos, con los ceños arrugados de preocupación. En ese momento llega Franky con un carrito y múltiples bandejas pequeñas, ha cogido los platos que Sanji tenía preparados para el aperitivo del día anterior.

-Hola gente, pues aquí... ¿Qué diablos pasa?-se extraña el cyborg, al ver la escena que se desarrolla delante de él. Deja el carrito al lado de la puerta, al ver que Sanji está algo extraño, y se acerca a él, pero obtiene la misma reacción que el rubio había tenido con Mihawk. -Tenemos que encontrar a ese cabrón, y cuanto antes, no podemos perder más tiempo-musita con rabia el peli azul.

-Mañana nos dan los resultados del laboratorio-dice sombrío Zoro-, hasta entonces, hay que procurar no dejar solo a Sanji un momento.

-Nosotras podemos ayudar-dice Nami firmemente-, seremos las guardianas de Sanji-kun-la pelirroja se pega con un puño en la palma de la mano.

Las otras dos asienten, pero Zoro interviene.

-No puedo permitirlo, no quiero poneros en peligro a vosotras también... Lo mejor será que volváis al restaurante, nosotros os informaremos de todo.

-¡No puedes hacernos esto, Zoro-kun!-grita Vivi-, nosotras también formamos parte de esta familia.

-Ya lo sé-responde en el mismo tono-, pero no puedo poneros en peligro, entendedme... El que está haciendo esto es un demente, no quiero ni imaginar que pueda haceros... No hay más discusión, Franky, acompáñalas al restaurante-.

Con un asentimiento, el peli azul las conduce hacia la salida, pero antes de irse, se despiden de su rubio amigo, dándole un abrazo.

-Estaré rondando por aquí, Sanji-kun-le susurra la morena al oído-, diremos a Nojiko-san que te venga a visitar cuando pueda.

El chico la mira con preocupación, pero Robin solo sonríe, yéndose, pero antes acercándose a la mesa donde Chopper prepara sus medicinas, dejando un pequeño den den mushi de vigilancia, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sanji mira a su alrededor, encontrándose con otra mirada, esta de Mihawk, amable. Le sonríe, aunque algo avergonzado por su anterior reacción, y baja la mirada, enfadado consigo mismo.

-No le des importancia, Sanji-habla el de la barba-, es una reacción perfectamente entendible después de que te hicieran eso. Aunque ya lo sabes, no dejare de repetirte que somos tus aliados, no tienes que temer de nosotros-le va a poner una mano sobre el hombro, pero recuerda la reacción que el muchacho tuvo antes al intentar tocarle.

Va a retirar la mano, pero para sorpresa de todos, Sanji toma la mano que Mihawk había tendido, y para sorpresa del renito, del Don y del propio capo, la pone sobre su hombro, mirando a Mihawk con una sonrisa muy triste.

-G-gracias... Yo... No merezco vuestro apoyo... Soy un inútil... Snif... En vez de plantarle cara... Yo... Me quedo encogido de miedo...-aprieta la mano del espadachín entre las suyas a la vez que intenta contener las lágrimas-, no soy merecedor de vuestra amistad... Soy débil... En vez de pelear... Dejo que me tome a su antojo... Snif-una lágrima cae por su mejilla-, tiemblo cada vez que lo veo... Y no puedo hacer nada...-

Zoro se acerca al rubio, y le acaricia la cabeza con ternura.

-Cálmate, Sanji. Lo cogeremos... Pero, dínoslo quien es, por favor-susurra Zoro-, no puedes seguir torturándote así-.

-No... No puedo decirlo... No quiero decirlo-el temor acecha de nuevo la mente de Sanji. Realmente cree que lo mataran si descubren la trampa de Saga. No quiere perder su amistad, aun si no lo matan no quiere dejar el lugar-, por favor, no me obligues, no quiero perderos.

-¿Perdernos? ¿A qué te refieres?-el renito lo mira interrogante, pero Sanji hace un gesto con la mano.

-Nada, no te preocupes-se seca una lágrima rebelde con el dorso de la mano-, ¿p-puedo quedarme solo un rato?-pregunta, dándose la vuelta en la cama, con un estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los tres dice nada, abandonando la estancia y cerrando la puerta suavemente. Una vez fuera, Zoro pone una mano sobre el hombro de Mihawk.

-Esto huele a chantaje... Puede que tenga que ver con lo sucedido hace unos días, lo de Daimien-.

-Posiblemente, Zoro... Pero no se encontraron huellas en su cuerpo, ni en el arma, ni nada de nada, ni un simple pelo que enviar al laboratorio-.

-Puede que quien apuñalara a Daimien es el mismo que está haciendo daño a Sanji-piensa el renito.

-Si... ¿pero quién?-el jefe parece desesperado-, tiene que ser a la fuerza uno de la familia... Pero se esconde tan jodidamente bien que no lo encontramos-a cada palabra el volumen de su voz crece, hasta cas convertirse en un grito.

-Zoro, ya sabes quién es nuestro principal sospechoso, el cabrón de Saga, pero al parecer se cubre muy bien las espaldas, aunque -se saca el trozo de cuerda que tomó del cuarto de Saga- estamos a un paso menos de su detención.

-Ya lo se... Pero no podemos detenerlo solo con eso... A mi pesar hemos de esperar a la prueba del laboratorio-.

-Mihawk, no te olvides de que tenéis tú y Franky que buscar quién tiene botas o zapatos con puntas de hierro-recuerda Chopper-, pero lo más sutilmente posible.

-No te preocupes, doctor, yo también ayudaré-dice una voz arrastrada a su espalda.

Los tres se dan la vuelta bruscamente, encontrándose a Saga con las manos metidas en los bolsillos despreocupadamente y con un aire falsamente soñador.

-Así que tenéis que buscar a alguien con las punteras de hierro... ¿Por alguna cosa en particular?-pasa las manos por los hombros de Zoro y Mihawk, colgándose-, ¿es por lo de Sanji? ¿Ya habéis averiguado quién es el malparido que le está haciendo daño?

Zoro lo mira con una mirada envenenada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la rabia y los labios convertidos en una fina línea. ¿Cómo se atreve a ir de chulo, encima? Sabe de sobra que es él el que está provocando estos estragos, pero como él mismo dijo antes, no solo pueden detenerlo con el trozo de cuerda.

-Sí, creemos que es el mismo que hirió a Daimien-responde al fin Mihawk-, por cierto, ¿cómo esta?-se preocupa.

-Vivito y coleando-responde el cano-, le he ido a visitar para preguntarle acerca de su agresor, pero no recuerda nada. Se está recuperando bien de su herida.

-Vaya habilidad hay que tener para clavarle un cuchillo en las costillas, dejarlo inconsciente y que no muera-comenta el renito, metiéndose en la enfermería-, aunque, no es imposible.

Saga sonríe para sus adentros. No puede creer que sea tan fácil burlar a Sanji con la "muerte" de Daimien, otra cosa será burlar a los otros espadachines y al cyborg. Sabe de sobra que han descubierto su cuerda, pero no pueden hacer nada solo con eso, así que decide jugar un poco más con su suerte.

-Bueno, me voy, que tengo que hacer un recado-pasa junto a Mihawk, pisándole sin querer-, huy, lo siento Mihawk. Hasta luego-tiene que evitar soltar una carcajada.

-S-será cabrón-lo mira con rabia mal contenida, llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de su gran espada negra.

-Eh, eh, espera, Mihawk-su nakama le agarra la mano antes de que desenfunde-, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Es un cabrón, hijo de puta, mal nacido-hace fuerza con Zoro, pero a una orden seca de su jefe, se detiene-, tiene las botas de hierro. Me ha pisado aposta, haciendo notar que tiene la puntera de hierro, el muy cabrón-sisea el moreno-, lo mataré con mis manos en cuanto lo vuelva a tener delante-le grita a la puerta del ascensor, que acaba de cerrarse.

En el ascensor:

-Jujuju, Mihawk está que arde-comenta para sí el peli plata, sacándose las botas.

Se baja en la segunda planta, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Toma un cuchillo y raja la tela del calzado, sacando el metal. Tira las botas al incinerador de basura y se guarda las punteras en el bolsillo.

-Me da que va a ser imaginación de Mihawk que le he pisado con algo de hierro-ríe en bajo-, creo que me haré un llavero con esto-comenta, lanzando las piezas hacia arriba y volviéndolas a coger, haciendo resonar su malvada risa por toda la segunda planta.

Camino del restaurante:

-¿En serio?-pregunta con una risa la pelirroja a la morena en bajo.

-Sí, Nami-san, dejé un den den mushi de vigilancia en el cuarto de la enfermería, conectado a una de las pantallas del restaurante, así podremos vigilarlo sin problemas.

-Bien hecho.

-¿Qué habláis, chicas?-pregunta Franky curioso.

-Solo de vigilancia-responde inocentemente la del pelo rojo, guiñando un ojo.

-Ya sabéis que a Zoro no le gusta que os pongáis en peligro-suspira el del tupé.

-No te preocupes, Franky-san, lo haremos a distancia, y si ocurre algo, os llamaremos, ¿de acuerdo?-sonríe Robin.

-Si-gruñe derrotado. Al final se han salido con la suya.

En la enfermería:

Sanji está tumbado de costado en la camilla, procurando no soltar ningún gemido de dolor, para no perturbar a Zoro, que se encuentra con él en ese momento. El peli verde lo mira, preocupado, pero no dice nada, Sanji está mirando la fotografía en la que salen todos de pequeños junto son sus padres.

-Eran grandes personas-interrumpe Zoro el silencio, con voz suave-, siempre querían lo mejor para ti, la prueba es que ahora estás en este mundo.

-Sí-responde el rubio quedamente-, pero por mi bienestar, ellos ya no están aquí… Por mi culpa no están aquí, y no consigo acordarme de nada… Si no fuese por esta imagen, no los tendría en mi memoria… Además… Si estoy aquí gracias a ellos, tengo que ser fuerte, y superar este bache, ¿no?-dicho esto, hace un esfuerzo para levantarse, consiguiendo poner un pie en el suelo, y por consiguiente, contener un grito de dolor.

-S-Sanji, ¿qué haces?-Zoro se levanta como un resorte para ayudarlo.

-Déjame-una mirada fría como el hielo y esa palabra cortante lo hacen detenerse, asombrado-, n-no te acerques, por favor-suaviza un poco el tono, al notar que ha sido muy brusco.

Sanji baja el otro pie al suelo, y consigue ponerse en pie, pero se tambalea, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Pero antes de que se haga daño contra las duras baldosas, los fuertes brazos del jefe de la familia Roronoa lo sostienen.

-N-no… No me ayudes-gime el rubio, con dolor.

Zoro lo alza, abrazándolo contra su pecho, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sanji, al ser este un poco más bajo que el capo.

-No te esfuerces por favor… O al menos, déjame ayudarte a caminar, si eso es lo que quieres-le pide, cerrándolo los ojos.

Sanji al notar la dulzura en la voz no puede evitar abrazarlo por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su amigo. Su mirada es triste y mira al vacío, a un lado.

-Gracias-susurra-, gracias por todo-alza la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, y le sonríe, quizá algo tímidamente o puede que sea con tristeza. Se alza un poco sobre la punta de sus pies, haciendo una mueca de evidente dolor, pero sin detenerse, hasta alcanzar los labios del espadachín en un beso, que no es más que un roce, pero que hace que el corazón de Zoro lata con fuerza-, creo que es un buen comienzo para recordar-intenta reír el rubio.

Una sonrisa tierna y una caricia a su sedoso pelo hacen que Sanji sonría con algo más de alegría.

-Es un buen comienzo-asiente el más alto-, ahora, ¿Qué harás? ¿Te vas a tumbar o vas a caminar?

-Creo que me iré a dar una vuelta en la silla de ruedas-responde Sanji, encaminándose al aparato, siendo sostenido de vez en cuando por Zoro.

Ya sentado, se abre paso por la habitación, saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Quieres salir a la calle?-pregunta Zoro, poniéndose a su lado, sabe que el rubio no le permitirá empujar la silla.

-¿De verdad puedo?-Sanji cambia su estado de ánimo-, hace unos cuantos días que no salgo, me encantaría.

-Bien, entonces vamos al parque-sonríe el Don, llamando al ascensor y pulsando el botón de la planta baja.

Al salir a la calle, Sanji no puede evitar inspirar fuertemente, llenándose los pulmones del cálido aire de la tarde, y cerrar los ojos disfrutándolo. Le parece haber estado encerrado durante semanas, a pesar de que fueron solo unos días.

-Ven, es por aquí-Sanji lo sigue en la silla, impulsándose fuertemente.

Al poco rato de andar, se encuentran en un hermoso jardín, que se sitúa detrás del edificio base.

-Este parque también pertenece a la familia-dice Zoro-, puedes venir aquí cuando desees, pero por favor, antes avisa a alguno de nosotros que te acompañe.

Sanji asiente, encaminando la silla por un caminito pedregoso que se interna en el verdor del parque. Pasan un rato sin hablar, hasta que llegan a un rincón acogedor, y Zoro habla de nuevo.

-Quizá no lo recuerdes, pero en este parque fue donde celebramos el picnic, aquel día era el cumpleaños de tu madre, y mi padre dio permiso para que lo celebráramos aquí, ya que yo casi no podía salir del terreno. Tu padre y el mío eran buenos amigos ya que habían sido compañeros de navío por algún tiempo… La muerte de tus padres le destrozó, eran buenos amigos, prácticamente de la familia, al igual que las chicas. Las familias de todos nosotros están unidas de alguna manera: favores, amistad, enemistad convertida en alianza… Muchas cosas puntuales que nos han ido uniendo firmemente… Pero esta unión ahora se ve afectada por uno al que acogimos en la familia y no deberíamos haberlo hecho. Tenemos una sospecha bastante grande de quién es el que está causando daño a uno de los miembros de nuestra familia, uno de los más valiosos para mí… Tú, Sanji.

Sanji abre los ojos como platos. ¿Saben que quien está haciendo esto es Saga?

-"¡No! ¿Por qué lo saben? No deben saberlo"-se sujeta la cabeza con las manos-, "me da igual que me mate… Pero ese hombre es temible… ¡No quiero que los lastimen! ¿Y si también lo descubren las muchachas? Será capaz de matarlas, el muy cabrón".

-Sanji, ¿estás bien?-posa una mano sobre su hombro, consiguiendo sobresaltarlo.

-Sí no te preocupes-ríe nerviosamente-, la verdad… Es que no creo que sea de la familia, puede que sea alguien del exterior-lanza un dardo al aire.

-Entonces de igual manera tenemos un traidor, por lo tanto igual de culpable.

-"Mierda"

Su dardo ha fallado el blanco, está inquieto, pero al ver a Zoro calmado, lo tranquiliza medianamente. El peli verde lo guía exactamente hacia el lugar donde estuvieron años atrás celebrando el cumpleaños de su madre.

-Aquí es-le señala el lugar, debajo de un sauce llorón.

Con esfuerzo y dolor pero sin ayuda, Sanji consigue levantarse de la silla y sentarse en el suelo, con un evidente gesto de dolor, soltando al final un corto grito, preocupando a su amigo.

-Sanji, quiero ayudarte-se sienta a su lado.

-Ya te he dicho que no, no necesito ayuda de nadie… Nunca la he necesitado-se acomoda todo lo que puede-, en un par de días me recuperaré de todo-sonríe, algo forzado-, ya lo verás.

-Sanji, se realista-le jala de la camisa abriéndosela, provocando un sonrojo extremo en el rubio-, eso no es una simple herida, tienes un cosido desde debajo del pectoral hasta la cadera-le toma de las manos-tienes las muñecas despellejadas, al igual que los tobillos y el cuello. Tu pie está todavía herido, y…-ahora traga saliva, poniéndose algo rojo-, y tu herida de atrás no es moco de pavo… Por favor Sanji, tienes que ver la realidad, esto no son simples heridas. Si no fueras un hombre con una fuerza monstruosa, ahora estarías muerto.

-Mi fuerza monstruosa no me sirve de nada, no puedo luchar contra ese hombre… Le tengo pánico, mis piernas no sirven para nada, nada más que para ser abiertas por ese tipo, porque no obedecen mis órdenes cuando las ordeno luchar o escapar… Y cuando me obedecieron estaba demasiado magullado como para poder escapar-se lamenta Sanji, tironeándose del pelo-, pero esto va a cambiar. No va a volver a tocarme, antes de que lo haga, estará muerto en el suelo, con el cráneo abierto por una de mis patadas-se saca la cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo del pantalón, y lo prende, expulsando el humo, enredándose este en las ramas caídas del árbol.

Zoro lo mira embobado, está con la camisa abierta y con el torso vendado de arriba abajo, pero al moreno le parece la visión de la tranquilidad en ese momento, con la cabeza alzada lánguidamente y apoyando el peso en una mano, mientras que la otra sujeta el pitillo.

-¿Estás calmado?-no puede evitar preguntar.

-Sí-responde Sanji firmemente-, ya que la próxima vez sé que voy a ganar-gira la cabeza en dirección de su compañero y le regala una enorme sonrisa, llena de tranquilidad y amistad.

Aunque Zoro no está acostumbrado a sonreír, no puede evitarlo en esta ocasión, devolviéndosela.

-"Bien dicho, Sanji, no te rindas, nosotros te ayudaremos"-piensa.

Posa una de sus manos en la que sostiene a Sanji en la hierba, haciendo que nuevamente los colores se suban a la cara de ambos.

-¿Z-Zoro?

-Quiero protegerte-afirma el moreno-, para siempre, no quiero que sufras más… Vaciaré el edificio si es necesario para que no te vuelvan a tocar… Por favor, dímelo-le mira a los ojos.

-Aunque te lo dijera ahora mismo, mis palabras no valen de nada-suspira el cocinero-, no hay pruebas físicas, salvo estas-se señala su cuerpo-, pero, ¿de qué servirían? Lo único que valdrá será el resultado del laboratorio, y hasta mañana no se sabe nada, ¿cierto?

Sanji tiene razón, no valdría para nada hasta tener el resultado. Con un suspiro cansado, Zoro se tumba boca arriba en la hierba, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza, y, para su sorpresa, Sanji se recuesta en su estómago, con la mirada hacia la otra, y con una sonrisa.

-Parece que no tienes pelo-se ríe Sanji…

Mientras tanto, en el edificio, Mihawk está buscando como un loco a Saga.

-¿Dónde estás, maldito cabrón?-va por todo el edificio, mirando en cada estancia, con la espada desenfundada.

Todos los que se cruzan en su camino se apartan atemorizados, por el brillo asesino que tiene su dorada mirada.

En el sótano primero, Saga se calza unas nuevas botas, y sale de su cuarto, no sin antes haber cogido su espada, para encaminarse de nuevo a la cocina, a picar algo.

-Ah, ser tan maquiavélico me abre el apetito-comenta para sí, con una risa, echando su cabello hacia atrás y apoyando la mano en la empuñadura de la espada, que cuelga de su cadera. Sube en el ascensor hacia la segunda planta y entra a la cocina, buscando algo a lo que hincar el diente y saludando a Chopper, Luffy y Usopp, cuando un furioso espadachín con barba hace acto de presencia, irrumpiendo la tranquila conversación de los otros tres.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito cabrón con pintas!-ruge Mihawk, embistiéndolo con la espada por delante.

Saga, sin dejar su bocado, saca la espada con un elegante movimiento, cortando la arremetida del otro, y echándolo hacia detrás.

-Eh, eh vamos, a Sanji no le gustará que le destrocemos su cocina, ¿verdad?-dice, bajando su hoja y dando otro bocado.

-Sé que eres tú, maldito bastardo-Mihawk vuelve a arremeter contra él, pero está medio cegado por la rabia, por lo que casi corta a los tres muchachos.

-¡Eh viejo, ten cuidado!-grita Luffy, cogiendo a los otros dos y saltando por encima de la encimera, poniéndose a cubierto.

-¿Qué soy yo qué?-en ese momento empieza un cruce brutal de aceros, de las cuales algunas estocadas destrozan la loza y los azulejos.

-Eres tú quien está maltratando a Sanji, hijo de perra-con un movimiento rápido de muñeca, logra hacerle un corte en la cara, pero Saga no se queda atrás, hiriéndole en el antebrazo.

-¿Yo?-dice incrédulo-, ¿y en qué te basas si puede saberse?-cruzan las espadas y forcejean, quedando sus rostros muy juntos-, ¿en un trozo de cuerda inútil y en un pisotón?-susurra malicioso, empujándole y estrellándole contra la encimera. Los otros tres hace rato que han ido a buscar a Zoro.

Saga le pisa el pie con fuerza, y lo mira.

-Mis botas son normales, zopenco. Estate atento a lo que sientes, no te guíes por tu instinto-enfunda su espada, quitándose las botas y lanzándoselas-, compruébalo por ti mismo. Estas botas no tienen el mínimo de acero-resopla furioso, envainando y yéndose por la puerta.

Antes de salir ve la cara de desconcierto de Mihawk y no puede evitar soltar una carcajada en bajo. Resulta que tener dos pares de botas iguales es una gran ventaja.

Con un grito rabioso, Mihawk estrella contra el suelo las botas, con furia, entrando en ese momento Zoro.

-¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí?-dice un exaltado Zoro, entrando rápido en la cocina, viendo el destrozo y a Mihawk pateando unas botas-, Mihawk, cálmate, ¿qué ha pasado?

-E-ese hijo de puta-tartamudea de la ira y del coraje-, ha cambiado sus botas. Estas no son las botas con las que me pisó-alza el calzado-, tenemos que encontrar las otras. Estas tienen que ser idénticas a las otras, estas no tienen acero, pero son exactamente iguales-se da cuenta de que falta alguien-, ¿dónde está Sanji?

-Cálmate, amigo, está con Luffy, Chopper y Usopp, está seguro-pone una mano sobre su hombro-, devuélvele las botas a Saga, vamos.

Salen los dos de la cocina y se encuentran a los tres que estaban dentro solos.

-¿Dónde está Sanji?-pregunta Mihawk.

-Se ha ido al baño, acompañado por Saga-responde el narigón-, dijo que lo ayudaría.

-¿Qué?-exclaman los dos hombres a la vez, echándose a la carrera, buscándolos…

Entre tanto, en la planta cuarta, el peli plata guía la silla de ruedas hacia uno de los baños.

-Estate quieto, gatito-le susurra en la oreja, en una de las manos que lleva la silla tiene un cuchillo, que le presiona la nuca-, o te corto el cuello.

-H-hijo de puta-susurra aterrorizado Sanji.

De un solo movimiento puede darle y escapar, pero ahora mismo no confía en su maltrecho cuerpo.

-Oh no te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada, recuerda que solo te voy a acompañar al baño-acaricia la piel de su cuello con el contrario del cuchillo, provocando un escalofrío en el rubio-, hueles a terror y miedo… Me encanta y me excita.

-E-eres un puto depravado-Sanji pone las manos en las ruedas pretendiendo escapar, pero Saga lo tiene bien sujeto y no consigue avanzar.

-Ah, ah, Sanji, ni lo intentes-pone la punta del cuchillo contra su tráquea, dando la vuelta y poniéndose delante suya. Con un leve movimiento hacia delante puede atravesarle la garganta-, hazlo, vamos.

-¿Qué haga qué?

-Vamos, no te hagas el tonto-le coge de la nuca y adelanta su cabeza-, chúpamela hasta que te que llene por dentro-sin soltar el cuchillo, se baja la cremallera del pantalón, sin desabrocharlo y saca su miembro al aire.

-Ni lo sueñes-se echa hacia atrás rápidamente, ayudado de sus delgados pero fuertes brazos.

Justo cuando Saga va a alcanzar a su presa, el ascensor se abre, mostrando a los dos jefes espadachines.

-Chicos-Sanji gira la silla y a toda velocidad y va hacia ellos.

No puede evita abrazar por la cintura a Zoro y sonreír a Mihawk.

-¿Cómo estás?-la pregunta del peli verde va con doble sentido.

-No te preocupes, solo ha ido al baño-dice Saga, quien ha tenido el tiempo justo de subirse la cremallera-, me ha pedido ayuda, eso es todo.

-No te creo-suelta Zoro, abrazando como puede a Sanji, debido a su posición-, ya que no me permitió ayudarlo cuando se levantó el solo de la cama.

-Bueno, pues no me creas-Saga se encoje de hombros y se mete al ascensor, dejándolos ahí a los tres.

-Mierda-susurra con una sonrisa-, tendría que haber sido más rápido y habérsela metido sin tantos juegos-, bueno, a la próxima será-pasa la lengua por la hoja de su cuchillo, llevándose con ella la gota de sangre que había logrado del cuello del muchacho…

El coche aparca a la puerta del restaurante Bellemere. Las chicas y el hombre en tanga se bajan.

-Pasa Franky, tómate algo-invita Nami.

-No, gracias, tengo que volver a la base-agradece el de las gafas.

-Venga hombre, no te hagas de rogar, te daré una cola.

-Wu, genial, entonces puedo entretenerme un poco-responde con una risa, levantando sus gafas.

Nada más entrar, Nojiko se abalanza sobre ellas, un poco mosqueada.

-¿Se puede saber dónde os habéis metido? He estado toda la mañana llevando el restaurante yo sola, y ya llego tarde al laboratorio-le tira el delantal a Nami en la cara.

-Lo sentimos-se disculpan con cara de culpa y una reverencia las tres muchachas.

-Jo, Noji, estábamos visitando a Sanji-se queja la pelirroja, quitándose el delantal de la cabeza.

-Ah, y encima eso. En fin, ya iré yo a verlo más tarde, ahora me tengo que ir con Ace al laboratorio, que tenemos varias cosas que analizar-suspira, poniéndose un casco en la cabeza, cogiendo otro y dirigiéndose a su waver personal.

-Es cierto, Nojiko-san está como aprendiz del hermano mayor de Luffy-kun, ¿no?-pregunta la morena.

-Sí, y la resta mucho tiempo, pero es lo que la gusta-suspira Nami-, me siento culpable por no haberla dicho que íbamos a ir a ver a Sanji-kun.

-No te preocupes, Nami, puede ir a verlo cuando quiera, el laboratorio está bastante cerca del edificio de la familia-la anima Vivi-, ahora vamos, a seguir con el restaurante, Franky, siéntate, te pongo tu cola ahora mismo.

-Gracias Vivi-el capo se sienta en una de las mesas, esperando…

-Aargf, ya llego tarde-grita corriendo por los pasillos del laboratorio Nojiko, aventando el casco en un perchero, demostrando una puntería excelente debida a los nervios y cogiendo la bata-, lo siento Ace-se disculpa en gritos también, abriendo de un portazo, haciendo que el hombre dentro de la sala pegue un bote y tire al suelo la muestra con la que está trabajando-, ups, lo siento.

-No pasa nada-el muchacho la dedica una sonrisa, recogiendo lo caído y subiéndose unas gafas de cerca de montura fina-, ya pensé que hoy no venias.

-Es que mi hermana se fue a ver a Sanji al edificio de la familia y me dejó sola con el restaurante-le explica todo mientras se va poniendo la bata, y dirigiéndose a las muestras que tiene que ayudar a examinar a Ace ese día.

-Así que las muestras son más importantes que yo-afirma el moreno, fingiendo enfado.

Con una risa, la chica se acerca y le da un besito en los labios.

-¿Celoso de unas simples muestras?-le pica, divertida.

-Por supuesto-la da un beso en la frente-, no las permito que te me roben.

-Jajaja, tonto-ríe Nojiko, con un ligero rubor.

La tarde da paso a la noche, y en el laboratorio, los dos jóvenes están ya cansados.

-Nos faltan tres muestras-murmura Nojiko, con la cabeza entre los brazos y estos apoyados en una mesa, mirando de reojo a su jefe.

-Déjalas para mañana-Ace se acerca a las muestra y mira las etiquetas-, vaya, hay una para el Roronoa, otra para el hospital y otra sin dirección… Bueno, mañana las resolvemos, ahora necesitamos descansar un rato, ¿te parece?-se quieta la bata y las gafas, dejándolas en un perchero y en una mesa respectivamente.

-Sí, Ace… Vamos, las chicas ya deben tener la cena-toma sus cosas, aventando un casco al moreno y cogiendo el suyo propio-, vamos, te llevo.

-¿De dónde sacaste el casco?-el pecoso se lo pone y se agarra a su compañera.

-Se que si te invito a cenar, no lo vas a rechazar-ríe la peli azul, poniendo en marcha el waver, rumbo al restaurante de Bellemere…

Entretanto, en el edificio base, Sanji, Zoro, Franky y Mihawk están en la cocina, esperando la cena que el rubio que ha empeñado en preparar.

-Ya casi está-dice alegremente Sanji, sirviendo con gran maestría la cena, dejando lo que ha sobrado en la cacerola.

-¡Itadakimatsu!-exclaman todos, antes de empezar a comer.

Están en mitad de la comida, entre risas y charlas, cuando cierto peli plata hace su aparición en escena.

-Vaya, vaya, así que nuestro invitado ha preparado cena y nadie se ha dignado en llamarme-se apoya despreocupadamente detrás de Sanji, pasando los brazos por sus hombros y abrazándolo, por lo que el cocinero se pone tenso, lo que es notado por los demás, que hacen un ademán de levantarse, alarmados-, eh, ¿qué os pasa? Estáis tensos como cuerdas de guitarra, ¿queréis que os de un masaje? Me conozco el cuerpo humano a la perfección-pone su mejilla a la altura de la de Sanji-, ¿hay cena para mí?

-S-si… En la cacerola coge lo que quieras-responde el muchacho, aparentando que no le afecta la cercanía del otro, comiendo-, vamos, se os va a enfriar-intenta calmar a los otros.

Aún alerta, los demás se sientan, y Saga se les une a cenar, sentándose al lado del rubio, sobándole la cabeza, la cara, el cuello y los hombros, haciendo que los otros se pongan más tensos aun.

-Vaya, que bien cocinas, creo que tendré que secuestrarte y obligarte a cocinar para mí-comenta en broma.

Zoro mira a Sanji, que está a punto de estallar de lo que está temblando.

-Bueno, ya basta-Zoro golpea la mesa con sus puños, sobresaltando al cocinero y haciendo que los demás le miren con confusión, menos Saga, que lo mira burlonamente-, ¿quieres dejar de sobarlo? No es un juguete.

Saga pilla claramente el doble significado de la frase, y se ríe.

-Vamos, vamos jefe-le pellizca una mejilla a Sanji-, es que es muy adorable, confortable y cálido-le devuelve la pulla con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Zoro frunce los labios, encajando lo que acaba de decir el cano, el aire está tan tenso que se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Finalmente, Sanji empuja a Saga lejos de él.

-Déjame en paz, no te me pegues tanto-mueve la silla alejándose.

-Vaya con el rubio-Saga hace equilibrios para no caerse-, solo quería ser agradable.

-No me agrada que me estén sobando-refunfuña Sanji-, vete de mi cocina.

Con una risilla, Saga se levanta, limpiándose las comisuras de la boca con la manga.

-¿Puedo venir mañana a por el desayuno?

Con un gruñido, Sanji asiente. Aunque se trate de su maltratador, no puede pasar sin ver comer a nadie.

Saga sale de la estancia, seguido por los ojos de los guardianes de su juguete.

-Hm, así que mañana es la muestra de laboratorio… Tendré que pensar cómo disfrutar una última vez antes de que me pillen-se toca el mentón pensativo-, "si Franky se queda de guardia, será fácil, ya que su punto débil es la espalda… Zoro confía más en Franky para proteger a Sanji que Mihawk, ya que es un arsenal andante… Hm"-una sonrisa asoma a su cara-, estoy seguro de que así será, y quitarme del medio a los pesados esos no será un inconveniente-murmura, refiriéndose a Luffy, Chopper y Usopp-, y parece que tengo que visitar la enfermería antes que nada.

Toma el ascensor para dirigirse a donde había dicho. La estancia está oscura, ya que no ha prendido la luz, y no hay luna. Agudiza el oído y entonces lo escucha: el zumbido que delata al den den mushi. Se acerca hasta el caracol y lo toma, con cuidado de no poner su cara al descubierto.

-Es una lástima, has estado a un paso de pillarme, pero te ha faltado eso… Un paso-tira el caracol al aire y de un rapidísimo movimiento de su espada, lo corta por la mitad, dejándolo inservible.

Se vuelve inmediatamente hacia una esquina superior, en la que hay otro den den mushi de vigilancia, perteneciente a la propia seguridad del edificio.

-Jujuju, me alegra visitar de vez en cuando el cuarto de vigilancia… Sobre todo para robar cintas-ríe, saliendo-, me parece que la vez anterior no me pillasteis por poco, queridos amigos-murmura con malicia, yendo hacia su cuarto…

En el restaurante, las chicas están terminado de recoger los platos de la cena, ayudadas por Ace, cuando un pitido agudo e intermitente se deja oír.

-Ah, es el den den mushi que dejé en la enfermería-Robin va hacia el cuarto y mira la pantalla-, mmm, todo parece normal, está oscuro… Será porque no han encendido la luz-agudiza un poco más la vista y se da cuenta de que no aparece ni un simple destello-, chicas, esto no me gusta… El den den mushi que dejé vigilando no responde-se acerca a las demás, que la miran preocupada.

-Quizá solo ha dejado de funcionar por unos momentos-aventura Nami-, no te preocupes, Robin-san, mañana les diremos a los chicos, ahora ya es bastante tarde.

-Pero si nos entretenemos en decir algo, puede ser fatal-dice Vivi-, ¿no será mejor llamarlos ahora?

-Está bien-la pelirroja coge su den den mushi y llama al de Zoro…

-¿Sí?-pregunta la voz del peli verde.

-Hola Zoro-saluda Nami-, tengo que decirte una cosa… Mira a ver si en la enfermería hay un den den mushi de vigilancia al lado de una maceta.

Con un gruñido de asentimiento, el Don va a ver lo que su amiga le ha pedido, pero…

-No hay nada… ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta confundido.

-Qué raro… Juraría que lo dejó allí… Es que Robin dejó un caracol para vigilar a Sanji, pero hemos perdido la señal-le cuenta.

-Pues aquí no hay nada, Nami-mira otra vez-, nada de nada. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-¿Cómo está Sanji?-se preocupa la chica.

-Bastante bien, y tan testarudo como siempre, no te preocupes, estamos cuidando de él-dice con voz cálida.

-Gracias… Bueno, entonces hasta mañana-Nami cuelga y se vuelve hacia su amiga-, dice que no había nada… ¿Segura de que lo dejaste al lado de la maceta, Robin?

-Sí, y Sanji me vio ponerlo… Parece que el maltratador de nuestro cocinero no quiere que le descubramos… Ojalá la muestra esté lista pronto, o si no será otro día de sufrimiento para Sanji-comenta en voz baja esto último, mirando a Ace y a Nojiko, darse un beso de despedida…

Sanji se remueve entre las sábanas, sudando y dando vueltas, gimiendo de miedo. Tiene una pesadilla. A su lado, Zoro despierta de un ligero duermevela y se acerca a él para calmarlo, acariciándole la cabeza y susurrándole al oído. Finalmente, Sanji termina por abrir los ojos y mirar el rostro del peli verde.

-Z-Zoro-musita, apenas abriendo los labios-

-Estoy aquí, no te preocupes-le sonríe-, me tengo que ir, son las once y tengo que ir al laboratorio, Franky se quedará contigo, ¿vale?

Sanji asiente y Zoro le da un beso en la frente, cogiendo su chaqueta y marchándose. El rubio se queda mirando la puerta por la que acaba de salir su amigo… Y quizá algo más. Sacude la cabeza antes este pensamiento y se incorpora, aunque no sin dolor. Se sienta en la silla de ruedas y sale al pasillo, encontrándose con que el hombre del tanga ya está ahí.

-Buenos días, muchacho-le saluda con su pose habitual.

-Hola Franky-responde el otro con una risa-, ¿vienes a desayunar? Hoy hay tortitas con nata.

-Wu, genial, y una cola para acompañar, vamos.

El pasillo se llena de la risa de Sanji cuando oye al hombre. Después del recorrido, llegan a la cocina, donde Chopper, Usopp, Luffy y, para asombro de los dos recién llegados, Saga.

-Te dije que vendría a por el desayuno, pies rojos.

Sanji frunce el entrecejo, pero la desesperada voz de los otros tres lo sacan de sus oscuros pensamientos.

-Saaaaaaaaaanjiiiii-suspira lánguidamente el del sombrero de paja, echado sobre la encimera y con carita de pena, al igual que los otros dos-, me muero de haaaaaaambre-.

-Eeeeeesoooooo, eeeeeeeesoooooo-le corean los otros.

-Sois unos exagerados y parecéis almas en pena-les mira divertido, remangándose y poniéndose manos a la obra a preparar el desayuno.

Mientras Franky va a hablar con los más jóvenes, Saga se queda en su rincón, mirando la espalda del hombre, localizando con la mirada la parte que hará su objetivo para quitárselo del medio. Ya sabe dónde va a atacar, por lo que ahora mira a Sanji, relamiéndose y estrechando los ojos en un gesto malvado. El rubio está batiendo la masa cuando siente un escalofrío siniestro recorrerla la columna de arriba abajo. Se vuelve ligeramente y ve a Saga observándolo con una sonrisa terrorífica. Se da la vuelta bruscamente y continúa a lo suyo, batiendo con fuerza la mezcla. Franky nota los movimientos bruscos del brazo del cocinero y se acerca a él, posándole una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos, colega, cálmate-.

-S-si-consigue relajarse un poco, pero su sexto sentido le está gritando a la oreja de que algo va a ocurrir-, Franky, por favor, ten cuidado-le susurra, con preocupación.

Franky le mira con cara extraña, pero asiente con una sonrisa, para no preocupar más al chico. Finalmente, Sanji sirve a todo el mundo el desayuno, los tres más jóvenes se lanzan contra él como lobos, comiendo atropelladamente, y como siempre que están en grupo, Luffy robándoles su desayuno a los demás. Saga toma su parte, comiendo rápidamente y saliendo de la estancia.

-Muy rico, Sanji-le sonríe, saliendo.

Mayoritariamente es ignorado, menos por el rubio que ha visto un brillo siniestro en su mirada, pero encogiéndose de hombros, vuelve la vista a su desayuno, que está a punto de ser robado por el chico de goma…

Nojiko aparca delante del laboratorio y entra encontrándose con que Ace no ha llegado todavía.

-Será gandul-gruñe-, hoy le tenemos que dar la muestra a Roronoa, no ha empezado y son las once y cuarto de la mañana… Como mínimo tardaré dos horas, así que mejor me pongo a ello…-.

Con un suspiro resignado, coge su bata poniéndosela y yendo al laboratorio, preparándolo todo para comenzar…

-¿Crees que estarán bien?-pregunta Mihawk a Zoro, mientras esta conduce, sin apartar la vista.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Franky es duro como una roca, y listo, no dejará que se acerque a él-argumenta el Roronoa, mientras gira en una curva.

-Eso espero… Ace y Noji tardarán bastante en tener la muestra, esperemos saber el resultado a tiempo-Mihawk se recuesta en el asiento del copiloto, con la mirada sombría y cruzado de brazos, sumido en sus pensamientos…

-Aaaaaah, que ricoooo-grita Luffy, levantándose y estirando los brazos con una risa alegre.

-Jajaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado-sonríe el cocinero, recogiendo los platos.

-Un plato súper-grita también el hombre del pelo azul.

-Pareces un crio, Franky-bromean Usopp y Chopper.

Las risas se extienden por la cocina mientras Sanji friega los paltos, mirando por encima del hombro a los alegres muchachos. Cuando termina, llama la atención de Franky.

-Me voy a dar una ducha, que ya me hace falta, ¿ok? Estaré en la planta cuarta-le informa.

-Voy contigo, Sanji, ya sabes que no te puedo dejar-se despiden los dos de los otros tres y ponen rumbo a los baños de la planta cuarta, Franky al lado del muchacho, que ya domina la silla sin esfuerzo, aunque de vez en cuando suelta una mueca de dolor.

Después de un corto tramo, llegan ante una puerta de madera, la cual Sanji abre.

-Voy a tomar un baño largo, perdón por molestarte-se disculpa.

-No te preocupes, te esperaré aquí, tarda lo que necesites-dice con una sonrisa.

Sanji se la devuelve, cerrando suavemente la puerta y adentrándose en la estancia. Hay agarraderas a ambos lados de la bañera, unas más bajas para salir de la tina y otras a la altura de su cabeza, para colgar las toallas sin que se mojen y tenerlas a mano.

Ayudándose de una de estas agarraderas, se levanta, con un quejido que apenas escapa de sus labios y se comienza a desvestir y a llenar la bañera. Hay dos grandes espejos en las paredes laterales, uno frente al otro, lo que crea ese curioso efecto de profundidad. Antes de meterse, Sanji se quita las vendas del pecho, mirando la enorme cicatriz de su costado, todavía fresca. Con una sacudida de cabeza se mete a bañarse, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción por lo caliente del agua.

-Jujuju-ríe Saga.

Está situado un par de puertas más allá, saliendo del servicio, cuando ve que Sanji entra al baño y Franky se queda en la puerta. No ha fallado su intuición, y Franky no ha descubierto todavía su presencia. Perfecto, es el momento oportuno para atacar. Aparta su chaqueta, mostrando la ristra de cuchillos que lleva equipando todo el día, esperando su oportunidad para atacar. Saca un cuchillo, sin hacer el menor ruido y rápidamente, poniendo una mano sobre la boca de Franky y sobresaltándolo, le clava el cuchillo en las costillas.

-No te preocupes, no morirás-susurra a su lado, con una sádica sonrisa-, solo quiero jugar un rato con mi juguete-se aparta del desmayado cuerpo de su compañero, pasando por encima de él y abriendo la puerta, entrando a la estancia.

Sanji se sobresalta al oír el clic de la puerta y mira hacia allí, entonces, el corazón casi para de latirle, cuando ve a Saga con un cuchillo en una mano, lleno de sangre y detrás el cuerpo de Franky.

-¿Q-que has hecho, monstruo?-grita entrando en pánico por su amigo, levantándose y olvidándose del dolor, para ir a auxiliar a su colega.

-Ch, ch, ch, estate quieto, Sanji-le toma de un brazo, posándole el cuchillo en el cuello-, ya no puedes hacer nada por él, lo he matado-le susurra en el oído, dándole una lamida.

Sanji abre los ojos del horror, el shock no le deja pronunciar palabra y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

-T-tú cabrón… ¿Qué has hecho?-chilla con rabia el rubio, dándole un puñetazo y tirándolo al suelo, corriendo hacia el caído.

Pero Saga es más rápido, y le agarra del tobillo, haciéndole caer duramente contra el suelo. Lo alza del cabello bruscamente, tocándose la mandíbula.

-Pegas fuerte-comenta, crujiendo la articulación-, pero esta vez me has cabreado-le lanza contra el borde, dándose Sanji un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo deja medio aturdido-, me encanta este baño, sobre todo por las agarraderas de las toallas-mira mañamente a Sanji-, ellas te sostendrán cuando te ate-.

Se alza más la camisa, dejando al descubierto alrededor del cinturón de los cuchillos, la típica cuerda que él usa para atar a Sanji. Hace un nudo fuerte en la agarradera superior del lado derecho y a continuación alza el medio inerte cuerpo del rubio, atándole la muñeca y dejándolo mirando para la puerta, para seguidamente atar su cuello con un nudo corredizo y la otra muñeca, atando esta última a la otra arandela, dejándolo en posición de cruz.

-Tienes que sostenerte, Sanji, o morirás ahogado-dice en su oído Saga.

El peli plata quita el tapón de la bañera, y toda el agua caliente se va, abriendo ahora el grifo del agua fría y poniendo el tapón de nuevo, comenzando a llenarse y espabilando al rubio, que no puede mover los brazos.

-E-eres un cabrón-musita, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo con odio-, Franky podría haber salido ileso, pero tú lo has matado, maldito bastardo-grita, con la voz ahogada debido a las cuerdas.

Una risa se comienza a oír desde lo profundo de la garganta de Saga, hasta que estalla en una sonora carcajada.

-En verdad eres un estúpido, ¿te crees todo lo que te dicen?-le toma de la barbilla y lo mira a los ojos-, ya dije, que yo me conozco perfectamente el cuerpo humano-.

Sanji abre los ojos, es cierto, lo dijo la noche pasada, mientras cenaban… Entonces, Franky no está muerto, según por lo que dice él, y se nota claramente que le ha clavado un cuchillo… Si eso es cierto…

-¡El hombre que apuñalaste no está muerto!-exclama Sanji con ira.

-Bravo, lo adivinaste-aplaude sarcásticamente el otro-, pero no te ha servido de nada saberlo ahora, ya que los otros tres también saben que está vivo. Así que por esa regla de tres, has estado haciendo todo lo que te había pedido amablemente por voluntad propia-ríe.

-S-serás mal nacido-ruge Sanji, echándose hacia delante, pero olvidándose de las cuerdas, por lo que un fuerte tirón le deja sin aire.

-Vamos, vamos, no te pongas, así-Saga le afloja la cuerda lo suficiente para que pueda volver a respirar-, solo ha sido un pequeño juego que está a punto de acabar-cierra el grifo, a Sanji le llega la fría agua por las rodillas, Saga toma una toalla y la empapa enteramente, sacándola y enrollándola-, ¿sabías que después de jugar con mis juguetes, me gusta romperlos?-Sanji abre los ojos alarmado, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, Saga le sacude con fuerza con la toalla en el estómago, dejándolo sin respiración.

Sanji siente como todos los órganos de su interior se han movido por el brutal golpe que le ha ocasionado, se le nubla la vista y ve borrosamente como Saga sumerge de nuevo la toalla, dándole esta vez en las piernas. Un grito de dolor se escapa de la garganta de Sanji, le ha dado tan fuerte que no las siente y no puede sostenerse.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan flojo-le pide Saga-, tus piernas son famosas por sus potentes patadas ¿y ni siquiera puedes sostenerte con ellas después de un golpecito?-la última palabra la grita, sacudiéndolo de nuevo con la toalla mojada en el costado donde tiene la cicatriz, quebrándole de nuevo la costilla fracturada, oyéndose esto como un desagradable crack, seguido de otro grito de dolor-, juguete quejica-ríe, sacando uno de los cuchillo de su cinturón, y clavándolo profundamente en la cicatriz, manando al instante la sangre que tiñe el agua de un tono rosado.

Sanji respira con dificultad, le sorprende no haber muerto después de esa puñalada, y levanta la vista, apenas ve, solo luces y sombras, pero puede oír perfectamente la voz cruel que se está riendo.

-Ma-ta-me ya-dice, con dolor.

-Jajaja, me parece que no, Sanji querido, yo no acabo con mis juguetes tan rápido-, primero te torturaré, luego te follaré, luego te mataré y finalmente-se acerca a su oído-te follare de nuevo-le da otro golpe fuerte en el estómago con la tela mojada, haciendo que se estremezca y que un hilo de sangre comience a salir por su boca.

Sanji tose bruscamente, aumentando la cantidad de sangre y las dificultades respiratorias. Saga extrae otro cuchillo de su cinturón, pasándolo por el pecho del rubio, presionándolo levemente para conseguir hacer una fina línea de sangre, y a continuación lamiendo el liquido derramado, mordiendo con fuerza la blanca piel, dejándola morada, cebándose en sus pezones, mordiéndolos ferozmente y haciéndolos sangrar, haciendo que Sanji profiera gritos de dolor.

-Cállate-le clava el cuchillo en la cadera, hasta la empuñadura, perforándole el intestino y astillándole el hueso de la pelvis-, haremos una cosa, cada vez que produzcas cualquier sonido, uno de mis cuchillos perforará tu cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo?-propone, como si de un juego se tratase.

-E-eres un demen…-antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, un cuchillo se clava en su muslo hasta el hueso, haciéndole que profiera otro grito aún más alto que el anterior, provocando que otra arma se clave en él, esta vez en su clavícula izquierda.

-Dije por cada sonido que saliera de tu linda boca- Saga acerca sus labios a los de él y los muerde con fuerza, partiéndoselos y llenando la boca de Sanji del metálico sabor de la sangre.

Un bajo gemido de dolor escapa de la boca de la víctima, y contiene la respiración, esperando otra cuchillada, pero esta no viene, aunque antes de que pueda respirar algo aliviado, otro impacto de la toalla mojada en el costillar le deja sin aliento. La tela ha impactado justo en la empuñadura del cuchillo clavado en su costilla fracturada, removiendo el arma en su interior y provocando un grito más agónico que el de antes.

-He dicho que mantengas silencio-le grita Saga, rabioso, clavándole un cuchillo en la ingle.

Sanji aspira sonoramente, ahogando un grito, ya no tiene fuerzas ni para gritar de todo el dolor que siente, y se desmaya.

-Jah, menudo blandengue- le da con furia, repetidas veces por su cuerpo, con la tela, incluso en la cabeza, provocando pequeños cortes que de la fuerza empiezan a sangrar…

Nada más entrar Sanji al baño, un intranquilo Zoro espera impaciente sentado en una silla, mirando hacia la puerta, sintiendo una extraña sensación de apremio en el pecho. Esta intranquilidad es notada por su acompañante, quien le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya queda poco-hace más de una hora que han llegado al laboratorio y Nojiko les ha pedido que esperen mientras termina de preparar la muestra que han ido a buscar-, estarán bien, no han llamado ni nada-.

-¿Y si no pueden llamar?-pregunta histérico el peli verde-, ¿y si ha ocurrido?-.

-No te preocupes, Zoro, Franky no dejará que le pongan un dedo encima a Sanji-.

Nada más terminar esa frase, un grito se deja oír desde el laboratorio, un grito de sorpresa. Los dos hombres se levantan, alarmados y abren la puerta, sobresaltando a la muchacha.

-No lo puedo creer-musita, tomando las hojas de los resultados-, la muestra es de Saga-san, corresponde con él-.

-Lo sabía-ruge Mihawk, saliendo como una escopeta hacia el coche.

-Gracias, Noji-Zoro sale inmediatamente tras de él, ahora le van a ajustar las cuentas a ese mal nacido…

-Ah, que aburrido eres, Sanji-kun-suspira con una risa Saga, retorciendo el cuchillo de la clavícula dentro de la herida, y tirando hacia un lado, rompiéndole los tendones, los nervios y provocando una gran hemorragia. Finalmente con un sonoro grito de Sanji, Saga corta la carne, quedando una gran herida abierta, desde la base del cuello hasta la mitad del hombro, en la que se puede apreciar el hueso-, parece que te queda poco tiempo, así que creo que llega la segunda parte, ¿la recuerdas?-con una patada brutal, Saga separa las piernas de Sanji, y toma su miembro con violencia, moviendo también el cuchillo de la ingle, profundizándolo.

El cano se mete en la bañera, y se sitúa detrás de Sanji, lamiendo la sangre que sale a borbotones de su hombro. Obliga al rubio a posar los pies en el borde de la bañera, con las piernas totalmente separadas. Arrima una mano a la parte baja de Sanji y lo penetra con cuatro dedos a la vez, sin ningún cuidado, abriéndole las heridas y por consiguiente que también empiece a manar sangre.

-Estas muy sexy chorreando de sangre-le susurra lascivamente al oído, mientras mueve bruscamente la mano.

Apenas le llegan las palabras de su agresor, la pérdida de sangre es considerable, y nubla todos sus sentidos, menos el del tacto. Un quejido de dolor se hace presente en su garganta y aumenta hasta ser un alarido de agonía a medida que Saga aumenta el ritmo de la penetración, llegando a ser en un punto insoportable para el muchacho, quedando este inerte definitivamente. Saga nota esto y con una sonrisa sostiene el último de sus cuchillos contra la entrada, penetrándolo con el filo, y rasgándolo e hiriéndolo más de lo que está.

-¿Ya ni el dolor te hace despertar? Vaya, entonces-remueve el cuchillo-, tendré que follarte antes de que te mueras-todavía continuado detrás, Saga saca el cuchillo, se baja los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, toma las dos piernas del chico, abriéndolas, y de una fuerte estocada invade su interior anárquicamente, moviéndose profundo, violando el maltrecho cuerpo del rubio, del que poco a poco va escapando la vida-, mmm, delicioso-le muerde la herida del hombro, riendo mientras la sangre de Sanji mancha sus ropas…

-Zoro por Dios, ¡vas a provocar un accidente!-el espadachín de la barba se sostiene como puede con el salpicadero y con el asiento, cuando tiene prisa, Zoro conduce como un demonio poseído.

-Me importa una mierda-grita, haciendo un giro brusco-, ese cabrón me va a pagar todo lo que le ha hecho a Sanji-.

Solo les queda una manzana para llegar, y en cuanto lo hacen, bajan rápidamente del coche, entrando en el edificio, llamando a Franky y a Sanji a gritos…

Saga alza la cabeza y sonríe, así que ya han llegado. Con una última embestida, se corre dentro del rubio, por tercera vez.

-Este cuerpo tuyo es magnífico, démosles un gran espectáculo cuando lleguen, ¿de acuerdo?-dicho esto lo toma de nuevo, no ha variado su postura, por lo que ambos cuerpos están mirando hacia la puerta…

Mueve un dedo, y después otro, al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros. Siente un agudo dolor en las costillas, y se lleva una mano, comprobando que es sangre.

-H-hijo de puta-gruñe Franky.

No puede incorporarse debido al dolor, pero aun tiene fuerzas para coger su den den mushi y llamar al de Zoro…

-Para para… Kacha… Franky, ¿Dónde estás? Rápido-le apremia Zoro.

-Planta… Cuarta-consigue musitar, antes de perder de nuevo la conciencia…

Zoro y Mihawk suben como alma que lleva al diablo hasta la planta dicha por su amigo, viendo con horror cuando llegan que está tendido encima de un charco de su propia sangre.

-Franky, Franky-Mihawk le sacude mientras Zoro va hacia la puerta, que está entrecerrada, y la abre.

El espectáculo que se muestra ante sus ojos lo deja paralizado del shock, Saga está violando el cuerpo inerte y cubierto de sangre de Sanji.

-Ah, justo a tiempo-dice socarronamente Saga, antes de correrse de nuevo dentro del chico.

Lo suelta bruscamente, lo que provoca un tirón en las cuerdas que aprisionan su cuello, ahorcándolo al instante, dejando su cabeza a un lado, mostrando la herida de su hombro, y los cuchillos clavados. Saga se mantiene detrás de su cuerpo, acariciándole la cara.

-¿No quieres probarlo? Es realmente delicioso, sobre todo aquí-le toca en el trasero, abriéndolo de piernas para que Zoro vea la profunda herida, de la que mana el semen, cayendo al agua. Le suelta las piernas-, ya no puedes hacer nada, seguro que está muerto-dice, indiferente, subiéndose los pantalones-, ha estado delicioso-una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, decidiendo jugar un poco más-, ah, y aunque lo parezca, yo no he tenido nada que ver en esto-en ese momento entra Mihawk, quedándose helado ante la visión del cuerpo de Sanji y las desapasionadas palabras de Saga.

-T-tú… ¡MALDITO CABRÓN!-Zoro desenvaina su espada predilecta, y de un solo movimiento rabioso, atraviesa el pecho de Saga, y para su sorpresa, lo hace a la vez que la negra espada de Mihawk lo atraviesa por el estómago.

Con una risa, Saga queda tendido en el suelo, rodeándose cada vez más de un charco de sangre. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Zoro corre hacia Sanji, y lo desata de dos tajos, cogiendo el cuerpo inerte de su amigo y amor.

-S-Sa-anji-llora-, n-no te vayas, Sanji-lo abraza contra su pecho-, ¡un médico!-grita agónicamente, mientras siente la sangre manchar sus ropas-, ¡CHOPPER!-se levanta, con Sanji en brazos, soltando lágrimas amargas que caen sobre el rostro del rubio-, ¡CHOPPER!-…

-Y-ya, amigo, déjalo-Mihawk, que también tiene los ojos húmedos, pone una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡NO! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE SE MUERA! ¡TRAE A CHOPPER, YA!-le ordena.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Mihawk acata la orden, bajando como un rayo a buscar al doctor…

**Ciaossu ^^ bueno, ¿Qué os pareció el capi? Ya sabemos que somos malvadas, muajaja, bueno, en el siguiente capítulo ya se verá lo que pasa, de momento en este está lo escrito, nos vamos superando, mas de 10.000 palabritas, shishishi. En fin, hasta el próximo capi, muchos besos ^^…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gentes, ante todo, pedimos perdón por el retraso en la publicación de este capítulo, es que aquí Lady Kira tenía que estudiar para selectividad, perdón ^^U. Bueno, la cosa es que ya está aquí el capi, no sabemos si este será el último o el penúltimo y escribir luego un final de lo más electrizante, jejeje. En fin, muchos perdones y disfrutad del capítulo siete de:**

Hay muchas formas de pagar.

Zoro tiende de nuevo el cuerpo de Sanji en el suelo. Sabe que el movimiento de sus brazos nerviosos y desesperados por hacer algo para reanimarle no le sentará bien.

-Sanji… Por favor responde-le venda con un gran jirón de su chaqueta la herida del hombro, haciendo presión para que la sangre no escape.

Ante el movimiento brusco sin mala intención, Sanji gime de dolor. Le tiemblan los párpados, y ante la mirada maravillada del peli verde, abre los ojos, en los que se puede apreciar un profundo dolor… Quizá hubiese sido mejor que no lo despertase.

-Z-Zoro-consigue articular-, me duele-una lagrima descontrolada cae por su lateral del ojo, mojándolo en la sien-, no siento mi brazo… No puedo cocinar sin mi brazo-suena desesperado, aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello con su mano sana, y atrayéndolo hacia él-, m-mátame-dice en su oído, soltando más lagrimas y con la voz quebrada, tosiendo sangre-, mátame… No merezco nada… nada-su mano se aferra fuertemente a la tela de su espalda.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca-casi le grita Zoro, asustado-, no te mataré, ni morirás.

-Si lo haré... Me estoy desangrando… No me quedan más que unos minutos de vida… Me ha reventado por dentro… Tengo heridas internas seguro incurables-habla, empieza a hacerlo con dificultad, atragantándose.

-No… N-no hables más, cállate, te curarás-las lagrimas también comienzan a inundar su rostro-, te tienes que curar, no puedes morir, tienes que permanecer a mi lado… Sé que suena egoísta, pero no puedo estar sin ti.

Los labios de Sanji se curvan con esfuerzo en una sonrisa. Se nota en esta y en el brillo de sus ojos que su vida se va apagando poco a poco. Zoro siente disminuir la presión de la mano de su amado en la tela de su camisa. Zoro lo alza, sentándolo al estrecharlo fuertemente entre sus brazos, está de espaldas a la puerta del baño, pero Sanji puede ver, con horror, como el cuerpo que creían todos muerto, parece volver a la vida.

Saga, jadeando y sujetándose el estómago de donde salen hilos de sangre, al igual que en su pecho, toma un cuchillo de los que ha usado para torturar a Sanji, y lo empuña, casi sin fuerzas, pero con su último aliento logrará matar a quien se ponga por delante… Y el único que hay en esa condición es Zoro. El cano se da cuenta de que el rubio lo mira, y sonríe, haciéndole el gesto del silencio, a la vez que avanza, a duras penas, hacia la desprotegida espalda del capofamiglia. Sanji, viendo el peligro que acecha a Zoro y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, quiere quitarlo de en medio, pero está muy débil. Al ver la violenta reacción de su cuerpo, Zoro lo sujeta con fuerza, alarmado, preguntándose qué le pasa al muchacho.

-Cálmate, ¿Qué te pasa?-suena realmente asustado, pero parece que Sanji no tiene palabras, solo miedo en sus ojos, los cuales mira, intentando descifrar tal temor.

-¡Apártate!-logra gritar Sanji-, ¡vete, fuera!-sacando fuerzas del dolor, logra poner los pies en el estómago de Zoro y con un grito, impulsarlo hacia detrás, dando una voltereta, esquivando también a su vez la hoja del puñal.

Saga cae hacia delante, el puñal resbala de sus manos yendo a parar lejos de su alcance, ese ha sido su último acto antes de caer y definitivamente quedarse inmóvil. Zoro, al verse catapultado hacia detrás, logra poner las manos y rodar antes de estamparse contra el suelo. También logra ver a tiempo cómo Sanji, sin poder controlar sus movimientos, cae literalmente de estómago, clavándose más los tres cuchillos que todavía presenta su cuerpo: el de la ingle, el de la cadera y el del muslo.

-¡SANJI!-se levanta inmediatamente, yendo a dar la vuelta con infinito cuidado al rubio. En ese momento llega Mihawk, precedido de Chopper, los cuales contienen el aliento al ver el cuerpo desmadejado de Sanji en brazos de su jefe.

Chopper, con nervios de acero, se acerca inmediatamente a examinarlo, horrorizándose ante las lesiones que presenta el cuerpo del rubio. Le examina las pupilas, están totalmente dilatadas, su respiración apenas es un aliento débil y su corazón late muy lentamente.

-Hemos de llevarlo a un hospital enseguida, yo no tengo aquí el equipo necesario para operarlo, ¡tenemos que irnos ya!-les grita, movilizándolos a todos, dándoles órdenes.

Mientras controla estrictamente a Sanji, atiende también al cyborg, que está tendido cerca de ellos, totalmente desvanecido, con sus constantes vitales algo más débiles de lo normal, pero constantes. Le venda la herida para evitar que siga sangrando, aunque lo hace en poca cantidad. Mihawk llama rápidamente al hospital, pidiendo una ambulancia que los traslade a los dos al hospital. En su opinión, se iría más rápido en el coche del jefe, pero prefiere hacer caso del doctor.

Instando a que Zoro le deje el cuerpo del rubio, y logrando convencer por fin al Don, Chopper en su forma humana carga con mucha suavidad a Sanji, mientras que el espadachín se ocupa de Franky y muy a su pesar, del cuerpo de Saga. Chopper siente como a cada latido, el ritmo cardiaco del cocinero se ralentiza, cada vez más.

-No puede aguantar más, tenemos que darnos prisa-a pesar de que intenta controlarse, el reno se descontrola, cada vez más, intentando buscarle el latido al rubio, hasta llegar a un punto en el que no lo localiza-, Sanji, ¡Sanji!-ya están en la entrada, esperando la ambulancia, y el doctor tumba al muchacho en el suelo, intentando en vano buscando su latido-, ¡Sanji!-.

Ante el grito del reno, Zoro se acerca rápidamente.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

-No le encuentro el pulso-palpa su cuello, sus muñecas y su pecho, arrima su oreja al pectoral izquierdo, pero es inútil, su corazón ha dejado de latir y tampoco respira.

-¡¿Cómo?-Zoro también se arrodilla, mirando desesperado el rostro del rubio-, ¡Sanji, no puedes irte!-como anteriormente hiciera, toma su cara, separando sus labios e insuflándole aire a sus pulmones, y después presionando su pecho, pero parece inútil, ya que el cuerpo no responde.

Al cabo de unos segundos más, llega la ambulancia, bajando de ésta tres enfermeros. Mihawk les señala rápidamente a los tres heridos y se ponen a trabajar inmediatamente.

-Apártese, por favor-el hombre literalmente empuja a Zoro, apartándolo del inerte cuerpo, examinándolo con rapidez, encontrándose con lo mismo, sin signos vitales-, rápido, aquí hay uno en parada cardio-respiratoria-les alarma a los otros.

Franky al no estar grave, le hacen una cura de primeros auxilios y lo meten al vehículo, el que diera la voz de alarma por Sanji es ayudado por Chopper en la reanimación, mientras que los otros dos se ocupan de Saga. Mihawk se acerca a su jefe, que está al borde de un ataque al ver los casi nulos progresos en la reanimación, y el de la barba opta por llevárselo aparte, hacia la ambulancia, junto con Franky.

-Ten confianza, Zoro, logrará salir de ésta, ya lo verás-le intenta animar su capo.

-No te lo crees ni tu-le reprocha este, en voz baja, tapándose los ojos con una mano, para que el otro no vea sus lágrimas-, no quiero perderlo, Mihawk, no quiero perderlo.

Ambos ven a lo lejos cómo Chopper y el enfermero intentan reanimar a Sanji, con un desfibrilador, y parece que hacen un gran progreso, pues oyen las toses bruscas de Sanji, al cual incorporan para que no se ahogue con la sangre.

-¿P-pero que le han hecho a este hombre?-pregunta horrorizado el enfermero, sosteniendo la cabeza de Sanji, que vuelve a caer inconsciente, aunque con su corazón latiendo de nuevo.

Chopper le explica lo que ha pasado en todo el periodo de tiempo que lleva Sanji en el edificio: los maltratos, las violaciones, las sospechas de todos, el supuesto asesinato de uno de sus compañeros, todo esto para desembocar en un culpable, al que están atendiendo los otros dos. El médico no puede creer lo que oye, pero reacciona rápido, consultando el estado del asesino a los otros dos.

-Tiene perforado el pulmón izquierdo, casi a ras del corazón y un buen tajo en el estómago… No durará mucho si permanecemos aquí-le informan.

-Vámonos… Este de aquí es el más grave de todos-los suben rápidamente en camillas y los meten al vehículo-, usted si quiere puede venir con nosotros y ayudarnos-señala a Chopper, que monta inmediatamente-, y si quieren seguirnos, han de hacerlo en un coche particular, aquí no cabe nadie más-cierra las puertas y parten rápidamente, hacia el hospital.

-¿El más grave?-Zoro se desmorona moral y físicamente, es incapaz de moverse… Le acaban de decir que el más grave es su Sanji, y encima el otro cabrón sigue vivo-, como sobreviva, te juro que lo mataré, ¡te lo juro!-grita a Mihawk, el cual le ayuda a levantar.

-Vamos Zoro, tenemos que ir al hospital-mete a Zoro en el asiento del copiloto mientras que el otro espadachín se pone al volante, saliendo inmediatamente después, siguiendo de cerca a la ambulancia.

A la velocidad que van, el trayecto no dura ni cinco minutos, en los cuales Chopper les tiene informados por el den den mushi del estado de los tres heridos.

-Franky no está en peligro, la hoja no alcanzó ningún punto vital por suerte-les llega la voz del renito-, pero hay que operarlo para cerrar los tejidos dañados, no es una operación complicada…-

-¿Y Sanji? ¿Cómo está Sanji?-pregunta desesperado el Don, aliviado también por el estado de su otro amigo.

-Es el peor de los tres, tiene varias hemorragias internas, en el estómago está la más grave, sus riñones no funcionan. La herida del costado ha vuelto a ser abierta por la hoja de un puñal, le ha perforado el hígado y sus costillas están quebradas de nuevo…-con cada palabra del renito, el corazón de ambos hombres se va encogiendo un poco más-, es posible que no pueda volver a usar su brazo, está gravemente dañado…-

-¡NO!-el grito de Sanji es perfectamente audible-, ¡mi brazo no! ¡Mi brazo no!-su voz suena desesperada.

-Cálmese por favor, no se mueva-seguidamente se oye un grito y a continuación el silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Chopper?-Zoro se aferra tan fuerte al caracolófono que se le ponen los nudillos blancos

-Recuperó la conciencia cuando lo subimos, se acaba de desmayar de nuevo-en ese momento, entran al hospital.

Mihawk aparca en el primer lugar que pilla y ambos se bajan del coche como balas, yendo hacia la ambulancia, pero son apartados por otras personas que van a ayudar a los camilleros.

-Ahora no pueden permanecer aquí, deberán ir a la sala de espera-les obliga una señorita, empujándolos hacia el edificio.

-Me gustaría asistir a la operación del muchacho rubio-pide el reno.

-Eso no es posible, señor, no puede…-le impide la chica.

-Déjale, Margot, es médico-intercede por él el doctor de la ambulancia.

Asintiendo, la muchacha, guía a los dos espadachines hacia la sala.

-Les prometo que los mantendré informados-dice la chica, desapareciendo inmediatamente, tras las puertas por donde se llevan a sus dos amigos y a su enemigo.

Parece que no aguanta más entero, pues nada más ver desaparecer a Sanji por la puerta hacia el quirófano, Zoro se pone a llorar descontroladamente, murmurando y con las manos temblando. Mihawk no sabe qué hacer, nunca ha visto a su jefe en tal estado.

-Es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?-pregunta suavemente, intentando calmarlo.

-Sí-responde el Don con la voz tomada-, lo es todo para mí… Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes no habría pasado esto… Si no lo hubiese dejado solo cuando me necesitaba… Si no hubiera sido un estúpido ahora estaría recuperándose en la base, riendo como siempre… Estaría conmigo en el parque… Estaría besándolo sin cansarme por todos estos años que no lo hice-se quita las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano pero no le sirve porque son sustituidas inmediatamente por otras…

Zoro, mientras está en la sala de espera se pone a recordar: todas las tardes y medios días que fue al restaurante de Bellmere a comer, a visitar a sus amigas para preguntarles si había recuperado la memoria, recibiendo siempre una negativa. Recordando como Sanji siempre le servía con una alegre sonrisa y cómo entablaban una ligera conversación cada vez que se veían, aunque el rubio no recordara. Recordando como harto de que no recuperara la memoria, mandó a Franky y a Mihawk en su busca, para "secuestrarlo" y llevarlo a la base, recordando el relato de sus dos capos de cómo le defendieron las chicas, no queriendo que se lo llevaran, ya que estaban logrando hacerle recordar medianamente poco y echarían sus esfuerzos por tierra, pero aceptando que se quedara en la base del Capofamiglia yendo a visitarlo de vez en cuando, con más recuerdos… Mihawk lo mira sumido en sus pensamientos, suspirando tristemente…

Las horas pasan, tortuosamente para los dos hombres, en las cuales son informados por Margot. Al cabo de unas tres horas, la muchacha les informa de que ya pueden pasar a ver al hombre del pelo azul.

-¿Cómo está Sanji?-pregunta por enésima vez el Don.

-Ni hay mejoras ni empeoramientos, siguen operándole, está muy grave y temen por su vida… Ha perdido muchísima sangre-responde Margot, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Franky. Al verlo dormir plácidamente, los espadachines sueltan un suspiro de alivio. Se sientan en unas sillas, velando el sueño de su camarada-, no os mováis de aquí, el doctor quiere hablar con vosotros-la chica sale de la estancia, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

-¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto?-Zoro entierra su cara en las palmas de sus manos, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, mirando entre sus dedos abiertos a Franky-, lo siento amigo, por mi culpa te han dado una buena-se disculpa con el durmiente… Que no lo es tanto.

-Vamos colega, ¿desde cuándo un capofamiglia como tú se deprime por cosas como estas?-con sus grandes manos, el cyborg palmea el hombro de su jefe-, anímate, yo estoy bien y seguro que Sanji se recuperará totalmente, es un tío fuerte, confía en él-.

-Sí-Zoro sonríe, aunque algo forzadamente-, yo creo en él… Creo en todos vosotros-ahora su sonrisa se vuelve confiada-, gracias.

Al cabo de un corto tiempo, aparece el doctor, revisando los informes de la operación de Franky.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros-les estrecha las manos-, aquí traigo el informe de su amigo… Pero quisiera preguntarles acerca de su… Naturaleza. ¿Este hombre es humano?-pregunta.

Ante el tono del médico, no pueden evitar echarse a reír.

-Sí, lo soy-responde el cyborg-, pero tuve un accidente, del que quedé medio muerto y me operé, implantándome toda la parte de delante de metal… Así que sigo siendo un hombre, pero también soy una máquina-ríe.

Ante la confesión, el doctor se queda perplejo, pero sacude la cabeza, poniendo el informe a los pies de la cama, en el lugar que corresponde.

-Bien, pues en menos de una semana ya estarás recuperado, tus lesiones no son graves, solo tenias la carne rasgada, una operación sencilla-firma unos documentos, dejándolos en la mesilla-, son los documentos del alta, déjalos ahí, te diremos cuando puedes salir, buenas tardes-el doctor va a salir cuando Franky lo detiene.

-¿Cómo está el muchacho rubio?-ante su pregunta, el doctor niega con la cabeza.

-Está muy mal… Hemos localizado todas sus lesiones, prácticamente está reventado por dentro y hemos tenido que inducirle el coma para poder operarlo. Su hígado está atravesado por una puñalada, sus costillas rotas, había una astillada, muy peligrosa. Sus riñones apenas funcionan, pero lo que más nos preocupa es el brazo, tiene el nervio destruido parcialmente, no sabemos si podrá moverlo de nuevo, aunque estamos haciendo todo lo posible y su pérdida de sangre ha sido máxima, estamos tratando de reponerla… No sabemos siquiera si despertará, lo siento-dicho esto, se va de la habitación, dejando a los tres hombres sobrecogidos y con una rabia creciente en su interior.

-M-maldito bastardo-tartamudea Zoro, desplomándose en una silla-, h-hijo de puta-pone su cara entre sus manos-, en coma… Sanji está en coma-murmura, sin podérselo creer-, no puede quedarse así… Tiene que despertar, no puede morir… No quiero que muera-comienza a sollozar.

El cyborg y el otro espadachín ponen sus manos en los hombros de su jefe, tratando de confortarlo, aunque saben que eso no les servirá de mucho. Ellos también lo sienten por el chico rubio, se ha ganado sus corazones en poco tiempo, con su alegría…

Una semana pasa, en la cual Franky ya se ha recuperado del todo. Zoro apenas se ha movido del hospital, excepto cuando estaba tan cansado de no haber dormido durante cuatro días seguidos que Mihawk tuvo que llevárselo a la base para que descansara. Ahora luce unas ojeras enormes debajo de los ojos. Las chicas han ido a visitarlos y ahora Nami, Robin, Vivi y Nojiko están en la habitación del cyborg, ayudando a los hombres a recogerlo todo.

-Por favor, vete a descansar-le pide Franky, Zoro ha ido a verle cuando le daban el alta, el resto del tiempo ha estado prácticamente con Sanji-, vamos Zoro, vas a desmayarte.

-No amigo, estoy bien, no te preocupes-sonríe cansadamente el peli verde, sobándose las sienes-, tengo mucho aguante.

-No te lo crees ni tu-Nami le pega una colleja, pero Zoro no tiene fuerzas ni para replicar-, o descansas o te hacemos descansar. No tienes fuerza ni para tenerte en pie, maldito testarudo-.

-Cállate Nami… No lo entiendes-suspira el peli verde.

-Claro que lo entendemos, Zoro-chan, pero también entendemos que como no descanses lo vas a pasar mal-Robin mira a Vivi, que no ha dicho nada, pero se presta a ayudar a levantar a Franky, junto con el otro espadachín

-¿Qué sabes de Sanji?-pregunta Mihawk, cogiendo del otro brazo al cyborg.

Al instante, el poco ánimo que quedaba en el cuerpo de Zoro, parece desvanecerse como el humo de un cigarro. Se queda mirando al vacio, respondiendo a la pregunta en voz baja.

-No ha despertado… Ni da señales de que vaya a hacerlo pronto… Dicen los médicos que aún está en peligro. Han logrado salvar su brazo, aunque perderá un poco de capacidad de movimiento… Sus heridas internas todavía no sanan… Y sus riñones tampoco funcionan-les cuenta, abatido.

Después de que Franky se vistiera, como siempre, por supuesto, van a cuidados intensivos, donde el rubio descansa. Como siempre que entra, Zoro le da un beso en la frente, apartando su flequillo a un lado. La cara de Sanji presenta una máscara de oxígeno y varias heridas, las cuales Zoro evita tocar.

-¿Por qué no he sido capad de evitar esto?-los labios de Zoro susurran esto todos los días, esperando poder hacer reacciona a Sanji, pero esta vez tampoco funciona, el rostro de Sanji sigue sumido en una calma total, dormido sin expresión alguna. Con un suspiro de tristeza, el Don ocupa el mismo sitio que todos los días, una silla al lado de la cama de Sanji, desde la cual puede tomar la mano de su amado y acariciarla suavemente. Su mano está fría, pero Zoro la frota entre sus manos para infundirle calor, mientras le habla, esperando que reaccione.

Los dos capos y las cuatro muchachas, al ver la escena, deciden retirarse a un rincón, para dejarles intimidad, están preocupados tanto por uno como por el otro.

-Si Sanji no supera esta crisis-comenta el de la barba-, Zoro tampoco lo hará… Tengo miedo de que cometa alguna estupidez.

-El muchacho es fuerte, lo superará-habla el otro con esperanza.

-Pero Franky… Sus heridas en cualquier otra persona son mortales… Y él está en coma, puede que no despierte nunca-dice Vivi cabizbaja, mirando de nuevo hacia la cama.

-¿Y qué se sabe de Saga?-pregunta en voz baja Nojiko.

Una mirada de odio hace denotar que el espadachín está furioso.

-Ha sobrevivido-responde, apretando sus puños-, pero se lo han tenido que llevar a otra isla, especializada en heridas muy graves… Como se atreva a volver por aquí, esa vez acertaré de lleno.

-Y yo te ayudaré, no te quepa la menor duda, amigo-le apoya Franky.

-Nosotras también ayudaremos, le tenemos ganas a ese desgraciado-Nami alza el puño, Robin sonríe aunque la dice sin palabras que guarde silencio.

Se vuelven los seis de nuevo hacia Zoro, el cual sigue hablando a Sanji, suspiran y dan media vuelta para salir de la sala.

En la puerta, se encuentran a Chopper, hablando con el cirujano que intervino en la operación.

-Hay que operarlo de nuevo-alcanzan a oír, antes de situarse al lado de su doctor-, tenemos que sanear sus riñones. Uno tiene buen aspecto, pero el otro está completamente nulo… Intentaremos buscar un donante, pero como en menos de dos semanas no haya ninguno, mucho me temo que se quedará con un solo riñón… Buenos días-todos ven cómo el doctor se marcha pasillo abajo.

-Un riñón nuevo… No podemos decírselo a Zoro, sería capaz de dar el suyo… Pero no sabemos si es compatible con Sanji-comenta el renito, mirando dentro de la habitación, la puerta esta a espaldas de Zoro, y hablan tan bajo que no lo oye, pero indudablemente, el médico se lo dirá-, entretened a Zoro en la enfermería-les apremia Chopper-, tengo que decirle al doctor que no le revele nada a Zoro por el momento-.

Los dos capos asienten, colocándose a ambos lados del jefe cuando este se dispone a salir por la puerta. Zoro mira al renito correr pasillo abajo y las chicas les esperan fuera de la sala.

-¿Dónde va Chopper?-sus palabras fluyen de su boca sin ánimo alguno y parece al borde del llanto.

-No te preocupes, va a discutir algo con el médico de Sanji-Franky posa una de sus manos en el hombro del peli verde, mientras evita mirar preocupado a su camarada.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-se alarma inmediatamente Zoro-, ¿Qué es, que le pasa a Sanji?-.

-Cálmate, Zoro-le habla serenamente el otro espadachín-, solamente es una charla de gremio, vamos amigo. Tienes que descansar, llevas tres días que no duermes y apenas comes-entre sus dos hombres de confianza y rodeado por sus amigas, le conducen hacia el aparcamiento.

-No… No puedo dejar a Sanji solo-intenta resistirse, está débil, pero aún lo suficientemente fuerte como para zafarse del agarre de los otros-, no lo entendéis. No puedo dormir, no puedo apartar la vista un momento, quiero estar allí cuando despierte y…-no le da tiempo a acabar.

-¡Zoro!-casi grita Mihawk, tomando a su jefe por los hombros y encarándole-, ¡no sabes si va a despertar o no! ¡No puedes estar todo el tiempo dependiendo de que vaya a despertar de un momento a otro, mírate! Estas penoso, amigo-suaviza su tono, viendo que en los ojos negros de Zoro ha aparecido la desesperación-, tienes que cuidarte tu también-toma aire, preparándose para lo que va a decirle-, puede… Puede que no despierte nunca, Zoro. Morirás de cansancio si continúas así, tu cuerpo no aguantará el castigo que te estás imponiendo por muy fuerte que seas-.

Ante el tono de Mihawk, Vivi se sobresalta, mientras que Zoro agacha la cabeza, mordiendo su labio y apretando los puños. Intenta contener las lágrimas y los sollozos, bien sabe que lo que dice Mihawk es muy cierto, pero no quiere creerlo. Las lágrimas de dolor escapan de sus ojos y se muerde tan fuerte que acaba haciéndose sangre en el labio.

-Cállate-solloza, intentando sonar sereno-, cállate Mihawk… Sanji se va a recuperar, ya lo veréis, y volverá con nosotros, a la base, a prepararnos sus meriendas y a reír con nosotros-levanta su mirada de la cual intenta controlar sus lágrimas.

Robin hace aparecer un brazo con un pañuelo en el hombro del espadachín, pero no hace nada por coger el lienzo para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Mihawk tiembla, y sin pensárselo dos veces, pega un puñetazo a Zoro, girándole la cara. También está a punto de estallar, ya no puede aguantárselo más.

-¡Mihawk!-exclama Nojiko, tratando de detenerlo. Vivi se tapa la boca cuando lo golpea, sin embargo, Nami y Robin no hacen nada por detenerlo, saben que el de la barba lleva toda la razón.

-¡Se realista! ¡Sanji esta reventado por dentro! Uno de sus riñones no funciona, y si en menos de dos semanas no encontramos un donante, su cuerpo podría no aguantar más y dejar de funcionar-mientras le dice todo esto, lo zarandea-, ¡Zoro, no puedes depender de una ilusión, puede que Sanji muera, y no puedes impedirlo, por mucho que te destroces tú, maldita sea!-le suelta.

Zoro se lleva la mano a la mejilla golpeada, un minúsculo corte debido a la fuerza, sangra, dejando un rastro de sangre caer por debajo de sus morenos dedos. Esta vez, Zoro no puede contener su llanto, aunque llora silenciosamente, cubriéndose la cara con una mano y temblando ligeramente.

-No me vuelvas a apartar de él, o te mato con mis propias manos-susurra, yendo de nuevo al interior del hospital.

Mihawk, sin moverse siquiera, lo sigue con la mirada, al igual que los demás, están preocupados, apenas se tiene en pie y esto lo comprueban viendo cómo se tambalea a cada paso, intentando mantenerse firme. Franky suspira resignado, mientras Mihawk crispa sus manos de la impotencia que le da la situación. Nami va detrás de Zoro a intentarlo convencer, y su hermana y amigas cruzan los dedos por que sus palabras den resultado.

Otra semana pasa, en la cual no se ha encontrado ningún donante válido para Sanji. Zoro insiste en dar el suyo, pero el médico lo ha prohibido, no es compatible con Sanji, por mucho que lo done, no le servirá. Por otra parte, Mihawk y Franky intentan convencer a Zoro de que descanse, pero este se niega en rotundo, luce unas ojeras enormes, su cara está pálida por la falta de sueño y está a punto de desfallecer, pero no se mueve un ápice de al lado del lecho de su amado, no cesa de hablarle para que reaccione y tampoco cesa en sus caricias a la pálida mano del cocinero. No ha escuchado los consejos de su amiga pelirroja, que lo ha dejado de intentar por testarudo.

-Al menos no se niega a comer-suspira el renito, después de llevarle un plato de la cafetería del hospital-, apenas se mantiene sentado, está a punto de caer de sueño-comenta a sus camaradas.

Están los tres en la puerta de la habitación de Sanji, hablando en voz baja mientras ven como Zoro apenas puede sostener la cuchara. Hoy las chicas no han venido, pero una llamada hace unos minutos al den den mushi de Franky ha confirmado que en un par de horas Nami y Robin se pasarán a visitarlos.

-¿Cuánto ha dormido esta semana, Chopper?-pregunta el moreno, con los brazos cruzados.

-Apenas seis horas… Hay veces que está tan cansado que se queda dormido en la silla, pero se despierta casi enseguida, no quiere dormir y le está afectando enormemente, la falta de sueño le llevará a un grave desajuste en su cuerpo y a un gran desmayo, del cansancio puede que no se despierte en días…-.

-Hay que hacerlo dormir como sea, no puede…-comienza a decir Franky.

No le da tiempo a terminar, ya que un gran estrépito dentro de la sala les sobresalta y hace que vayan corriendo hacia donde está sentado su jefe. La bandeja de la comida está en el suelo, la comida se ha esparcido, manchando las botas del Don y una buena parte de los azulejos. Sorprendidos, miran a Zoro, que está dormido profundamente, inclinado hacia delante, con la cuchara apenas sostenida por sus flojos dedos.

-No ha podido aguantar más-Chopper lo reclina en el respaldo del sofá-, hay que llevarlo a una cama, para que pueda dormir como es debido-.

-No quiere separarse de Sanji por un momento, será imposible hacerlo descansar a menos que lo tengamos sedado-suspira el de la barba.

-Pongámosle una cama al lado de la de Sanji, la única razón por la que no descansa es porque quiere estar a su lado, si duerme a su lado, no tendrá inconveniente en descansar, ¿no?-propone Franky.

-Es una buena idea, pero no sé si el doctor nos permitirá tal cosa… Si hablo con él puede que nos deje desarrollar tu idea, pero si no habrá que buscar otra manera de hacerlo dormir, aunque sea por las malas. Iré a hablar con él, quedaros aquí para velar su sueño-el renito sale de la habitación de Sanji, yendo a buscar al doctor.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos lo encuentra y le explica la idea de Franky.

-Sí, os doy el permiso de instalar la cama en la habitación… La salud de ese muchacho me preocupa, no puede ni con el peso de su cuerpo, si es la mejor solución que habéis encontrado, podéis llevarla a cabo. Discúlpame, estoy algo ocupado… Ah y creo que hemos encontrado un donante para Sanji, se lo confirmaré en menos de dos días, hasta luego-.

El renito corre hacia la habitación, dando la buena noticia a ambos capos, los cuales van a buscar una camilla para tumbar a Zoro, contentos también por la buena noticia hacia el cocinero. Acuestan a su jefe en la camilla, se alegran de verlo dormir después de dos semanas sin hacerlo, ahora están mucho más tranquilos.

Los dos días prometidos por el doctor se les pasan volando. Zoro despierta en la mañana del segundo día, con un gran bostezo, ha dormido tranquilo, pero inmediatamente se espabila. Está en una cama, no se habrán atrevido a llevarlo de vuelta a la base y separarlo de su Sanji. Para su alivio, ve que está en la habitación en una camilla al lado del a del cocinero. Se sienta al borde y como siempre, toma la mano de su amado, besándola.

-Buenos días, amor-susurra, apartando su flequillo para que no le moleste. Mira en derredor, solo está Mihawk haciendo la guardia, sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza caída sobre el pecho. Parece dormido, pero Zoro sabe perfectamente que está despierto-, buenos días Mihawk-.

-Hola jefe, ¿has dormido bien?-se levanta, moviendo el cuello para desentumecerse.

-Sí… Gracias por no separarme de él-le mira con una sonrisa.

-Fue idea de Franky, caíste desmayado de cansancio hace dos días, mientras estabas comiendo, liaste una buena-se ríe el de la barba, acercándose por el otro lado de la camilla-, ya han encontrado un donante para Sanji, tiene que venir el médico para confirmarlo, no creo que tarde mucho-.

La mirada de Zoro se ilumina y una gran sonrisa, que el moreno creía borrada. En los labios de Mihawk aparece una idéntica, se alegra de que su amigo haya podido recuperar su sonrisa. En ese momento aparece el cirujano acompañado de Chopper, con algunos informes de la próxima operación que llevará a cabo.

-Buenos días, señor Roronoa-le saluda, tendiéndole la mano la cual es espadachín estrecha-, bien, para empezar, hemos localizado a un donante de riñón para el señor Sanji. La operación se llevará a cabo esta noche, a partir de las ocho. Yo dirigiré la operación y la señorita Margot les tendrá informados de vez en cuando-deja los papeles encima de la mesilla-, he de decirles que es una operación complicada y hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que salga mal, o de que resulte totalmente exitosa. Si lo desea, el señor Chopper nos puede acompañar en la operación-mira al renito, el cual asiente, dando las gracias-, les dejo por el momento, vendremos a llevarnos a Sanji por la tarde, buenos días-el doctor abandona la sala, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

La alegría que parece invadir al Don, se difumina notablemente, y mirando a Chopper le pregunta.

-¿Es cierto eso del cincuenta por ciento?-.

-Sí, lo es, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por que la operación salga como debe ser, no te preocupes-.

-Gracias-le dedica una sonrisa de esperanza-, lo superará, es fuerte y eres el mejor-.

Chopper se sonroja y sonríe felizmente.

-No por eso me harás más feliz, cabronazoooo-canturrea, haciendo unos pases de baile bastante graciosos que hacen que los dos espadachines se rían. La alegría de saber que la operación de Sanji estará vigilada por su compañero les ha devuelto la esperanza.

Las horas hasta la tarde pasan, Franky ha llegado a eso de las dos de la tarde acompañado de las chicas, que quieren ver a Sanji antes de que lo metan en el quirófano, los dos subordinados de Zoro se van a la cafetería a comer algo y a llevarle de comer a su jefe y el reno hace un tiempo que se ha ido a prepararlo todo junto con el cirujano.

-Todo saldrá bien, Zoro-san-le anima Vivi-, Chopper estará ahí, no puede ir mal-le sonríe.

Las cuatro notan que el muchacho está más alegre que los días anteriores, tiene total fe en que Sanji va a despertar después de la operación. Ellas no quieren quitarle la ilusión, pero bien saben que aunque lo operen puede que no despierte… Y Zoro también lo sabe, mas no quiere creerlo.

Mihawk le sube a su jefe una bandeja con algo de comer y las chicas se van junto con el de la barba, para dejarle comer tranquilo e ir a comer ellas también. Zoro apenas pincha un par de bocados, está muy atento al rostro de Sanji, lo acaricia y le susurra cosas como que pronto volverán a reír juntos de nuevo, quiere grabarlo en su memoria, para guardarlo junto con otros recuerdos de él, mientras cocinaba, mientras reía, mientras se besaban…

Las siete y media de la tarde, estando todos en la habitación, hablando en voz baja, aparecen los camilleros, para llevarse a Sanji a la sala de operaciones.

-Buenas tardes-saludan, acomodando la cama del rubio para poder moverla-, el doctor les está esperando fuera para darles los últimos detalles-sacan la camilla de Sanji, llevándosela pasillo abajo, bajo la angustiada mirada de todos.

Salen al pasillo, donde el cirujano les espera.

-Es una operación complicada, nos llevará unas cinco horas operarle. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse a casa a descansar, sobre todo tú, joven-mira a Zoro-, no le haces bien a tu compañero quedándote sin dormir, no es una sugerencia, es una orden. Si alguno de ustedes quiere quedarse que no sea él, puede hacerlo, la señorita Margot le informará de la operación y podrá comunicárselo a sus compañeros por caracolófono-.

-Yo me quedo-se ofrece Mihawk-, no os preocupéis, os llamaré nada más saber algo, leváoslo a descansar-.

-No, me niego, no quiero irme de aquí, ya he dormido por dos días, estoy perfectamente-protesta Zoro a gritos.

Robin, quien se encuentra delante de Zoro, se vuelve hacia él, y sin mediar palabra, cruza sus brazos.

-Tres fleur-dice, mirando a los ojos de su amigo.

-Robin, no-suplica el chico, viéndose rodeado de los tres brazos, intenta apartarlos, pero ella es más rápida.

-¡Cluch!-exclama ella sin reparos.

Un crujido desagradable se escucha del cuerpo del Don, que queda inerte, sujetado por otros brazos que surgen del suelo. Los brazos lo tumban suavemente, entonces Robin hace aparecer unos pies debajo de su cuerpo, que se lo llevan a la salida.

-No os preocupéis-les calma con una sonrisa-, solo lo he desmayado, lleváoslo al restaurante, reanimadlo y dadle algo de comer, yo también me quedaré aquí a hacer compañía a Mihawk-chan-se despide de ellos con un gesto de la mano, dando la vuelta y yendo a la sala de espera junto con el moreno.

Nada más llegar al auto, los pies de debajo del cuerpo de Zoro desaparecen, dejándolo suavemente en el suelo. Franky lo carga y lo mete al coche, acomodándolo en el detrás del suyo y poniéndole el cinturón. Nojiko se pone delante y Nami al lado del peli verde, Vivi detrás de Nojiko. El peli azul arranca y llegan sin más incidentes al restaurante.

Vivi va a buscar sales y las pone debajo de la nariz de su amigo, haciéndolo despertar lentamente.

-¿D-dónde estoy?-pregunta, llevándose una mano a la adolorida cabeza.

Nami le pasa un paño húmedo para que se lo pase por la cara. Está tumbado en la cama de Nami, en su despacho, ahora mismo el restaurante está cerrado.

-Estás en el restaurante, Robin ha tenido que ponerte a dormir a la fuerza, no entrabas en razón y tenías que salir de allí-le explica la pelirroja, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Nojiko ha tenido que irse al laboratorio con Ace y los demás se han quedado con el espadachín. Sabiendo que no puede hacer nada, se recuesta de nuevo, poniéndose el paño en la frente y mirando al techo.

-Como no llamen, los mato-murmura.

-No te preocupes-sonríe Vivi-, saben lo importante que es para ti, te llamarán en cuanto sepan algo.

La primera hora pasa tortuosamente lenta para el espadachín, pero no ha variado su postura en la cama. Ahora que está tumbado, siente que las fuerzas de su cuerpo le han sido drenadas y apenas puede moverse. De repente, su den den mushi comienza a sonar, sobresaltándolos a todos. Nami lo descuelga, hablando con Mihawk.

-¿Se sabe algo?... Ajam, mierda-Nami se vuelve y susurra para que no la oiga, pero Zoro oye su maldición perfectamente-, de acuerdo, hasta luego, Mihawk-cuelga el caracol y se vuelve a los otros-, hay buenas y malas noticias. La buena, el cuerpo de Sanji es perfectamente compatible con el riñón donado-resuena un pequeño suspiro por parte de Vivi, pero Zoro sigue conteniendo el aliento-, la mala noticia, no creen que vuelva a despertar del coma-un sollozo se deja oír-, lo siento Zoro-Nami también contiene sus lágrimas, al igual que Vivi-, es un gran riesgo el haberlo introducido al coma, hay pocas probabilidades de que vuelva a despertar, aunque todavía no es seguro… Chopper y el cirujano están haciendo todo lo posible por él, ya lo sabes-.

Zoro se pone una mano cubriéndose los ojos, intentando calmarse, pero no puede. No volverá a ver reír a su Sanji… No, no puede pensar eso, tiene que confiar en Chopper y en el médico, están haciendo todo lo posible.

Al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos, los chicos deciden dejarlo solo para que descanse, y bajarse a tomar un refresco, están todos tensos y necesitan relajarse. Vivi mira con pesar a Nami y viceversa, adoran a sus amigos y no pueden soportar ver a uno deprimido y al otro en tal estado.

Hasta el cabo de otra hora y media, no los vuelven a llamar, esta vez es Robin la que les habla.

-Hola, hay bastantes buenas noticias-dice con voz alegre-, pasando por alto que casi se cargan a Sanji, pero bueno-.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta preocupado Franky.

-No suenes preocupado, lo que ha ocurrido es maravilloso-le anima la morena-, en mitad de la operación, ha comenzado a agitarse levemente, como queriendo despertar y han tenido que sedarlo, eso es lo importante, casi despierta en medio de la operación. Bueno, os seguiremos informando. Katcha-Robin cuelga el caracol.

Las chicas no pueden evitar dar un salto de alegría al oír la noticia y suben corriendo a informar a Zoro. Le encuentran con los ojos cerrados, respirando suavemente.

-Déjalo ahora-susurra Vivi a su amiga-, necesita dormir, cuando despierte se lo diremos.

Asintiendo, la pelirroja cierra suavemente la puerta, dejando descansar al espadachín. Zoro oye ruido en la habitación donde descansa, pero se siente tan cansado que ni abre los ojos. Ha escuchado algo referente a Sanji y quiere saber qué es. Con esfuerzo, se incorpora en la cama, sentándose sobre el colchón y abriendo los ojos. Se pone de pie y tambaleante va hacia la puerta abriéndola y bajando lentamente las escaleras, agarrándose casi sin fuerzas a la barandilla, apareciendo en el piso de abajo.

Los demás, que se encuentran aquí, se sobresaltan cuando ven bajando vacilantemente las escaleras a su amigo. Franky va inmediatamente a sostenerlo, ya que ve que él mismo no aguantará su propio peso, lo condice a una silla donde se desplomas más que se sienta.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Sanji?-pregunta en bajo, pero firmemente-, vamos, decídmelo-.

-Ha intentado despertar en medio de la operación-le anuncia su capo-, ¡ha despertado, Zoro!-.

Apenas le cuesta unos segundos asimilar las palabras que le dice su amigo. Su boca se ensancha en una cálida sonrisa y a sus ojos parece volver aquel fulgor salvaje y orgulloso de dos semanas atrás, acompañado por un par de lágrimas rebeldes que se deslizan hacia abajo.

-¿M-me lo estás diciendo en serio?-apoya sus morenas manos en los hombros del cyborg, apretándolo.

-Sí, amigo-le sonríe-, Sanji ha despertado-.

Una pequeña risa comienza a oírse, la cual va subiendo el volumen, hasta convertirse en carcajada, que sale de la boca de Zoro. Se tapa los ojos con la mano, está llorando mientras ríe, de alegría. Sus lágrimas se les contagian a los demás, que sonríen, y no se sabe de dónde, Franky saca su guitarra, poniéndose a tocar.

-¡Que conste que no estoy llorando!-grita el del tupé, aporreando el instrumento…

La última llamada es realizada por Robin al restaurante.

-Katcha. Hola, Robin-saluda Zoro. Han pasado dos horas y media desde que les dieran la buena noticia. Zoro ha estado descansando durante la mayor parte de ese periodo, y se siente como nuevo-, ¿cómo está?-.

-Hola Zoro, me alegra ver que has dormido-Robin sonríe-, está estupendamente, tiene unas ganas tremendas de verte-le susurra-, aunque está cansado no ha dejado de repetir que quiere verte-.

La sonrisa de Zoro se hace más ancha.

-Estaremos ahí enseguida, hasta ahora. Katcha. Franky, vámonos al hospital, venga, quiero verlo-le apremia al del tanga, obligándolo a levantarse.

Aunque aun presenta las ojeras y no se le quitarán en un tiempo, parece más vigoroso que nunca y muy animado, lo que les levanta el ánimo a los otros. Aunque Zoro se presta a conducir, Franky se lo impide, poniéndose él al volante. En menos de media hora llegan al hospital, Zoro baja del vehículo como una exhalación, yendo a la habitación de Sanji, loco de contento, seguido por los demás, que van pidiendo perdón a las enfermeras y médicos que el espadachín arroya a su paso.

Zoro entra con cautela en la habitación, a pesar de estar ansioso por verlo despierto, tiene miedo de llevarse una desilusión, ¿y si solo fue un error y no está despierto? Avanza hasta la cama, con todas estas dudas carcomiéndolo por dentro. Ve moverse ligeramente a Sanji, y para su mayor alegría, abrir los ojos y mirarle, sonriéndole desde debajo de la mascarilla de oxígeno. Las lágrimas de Zoro se escapan de sus ojos al verlo sonreírle, se acerca a él despacio, sentándose en su sitio y tomándole de la mano, acariciándosela.

-S-Sanji-solloza, viendo borroso al cocinero debido a las lágrimas.

El rubio aprieta ligeramente su mano, moviendo sus dedos y acariciando los del moreno.

-¿Desde cuándo te ha dado por llorar?-pregunta con la voz algo ronca-, poderoso Roronoa-.

Más lágrimas fluyen de los ojos de Zoro al oír pronunciar su nombre. Aprieta más su blanca mano, comenzando a llorar sin reprimir los sonidos, con las lágrimas cayendo y mojando su pantalón. Sanji lo mira con una sonrisa, le duele todo el cuerpo, pero está feliz de estar con él.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo-le agradece, llevando la mano que el espadachín tiene presa a sus mejillas para secárselas-, hubiera querido responder cada palabra que me has dedicado, pero no he podido-.

-Me vale con que estés despierto para escuchar todas las demás que tengo que decirte-dice con la voz tomada. Termina de secarse las mejillas y besa la mano de Sanji.

En ese momento, aparecen en la puerta todos los demás, que se cortan un poco al ver la escena, pero Sanji les hace un gesto para que pasen. Nami y Vivi tienen que contenerse para no tirarse encima de su amigo y abrazarlo hasta ahogarlo.

-¿Desde cuándo mis damas no me saludan con un abrazo, eh? No soy de cristal-extiende el brazo sano, invitándolas a abrazarlo.

Vivi y Nami se echan a él, abrazándolo mientras lloran. Los demás sonríen ante la emotiva escena, están exaltados de ver a Sanji bien y recuperándose, aparte de esto, Zoro vuelve a ser como era antes del incidente, por lo que se alegran por partida doble.

Le llenan de besos y abrazos, los cuales devuelve el rubio como puede, saludando luego a Robin, que le da un beso en la mejilla, y él uno en la mano, al igual que Nojiko. Pasan apenas cinco minutos hablando hasta que Margot, la enfermera que les ha estado informando de su estado, hace acto de presencia en la habitación, echándolos a todos afuera.

-Por favor, deja que Zoro se quede-suplica el rubio.

Asintiendo sin decir una palabra, la joven los echa a todos, cerrando después la puerta suavemente. Quedándose ellos dos solos, Sanji sonríe a su compañero.

-Ven, acércate-le pide. Zoro se levanta, poniéndose a su lado-, agáchate-, el peli verde se agacha a su altura. Con la ayuda de su brazo bueno, coge a Zoro de la nuca, arrimando más su cara y besándolo, acariciando sus labios suavemente y separándose después-, te he echado de menos-susurra el rubio, apoyando su frente en la del moreno.

-Yo a ti también-le sonríe, acariciando sus mejillas, besando su frente.

-Menudas ojeras que tienes-roza con sus finos dedos debajo de los ojos del espadachín-, deberías haber dormido mas, ahora pareces un oso panda, jeje-bromea.

Zoro sonríe, acariciando su mano, pero vuelve a ponerse serio y pensativo por un momento, desviando su mirada, lo que hace que Sanji se preocupe, y pregunte.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Zoro lo mira, con al de reproche en los ojos, lo que sorprende al rubio.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste desde el principio que era Saga?-pregunta con dolor-, podrías haber evitado todo esto, y ya estarías recuperado de tu herida en el pie-no cesa de acariciarle la mano, esta vez es Sanji quien desvía la mirada.

-Tenía miedo… Miedo a que me apartaras de tu lado-confiesa-, cuando apuñaló a Daimien, yo me encontraba yendo al baño, por la noche. Vi la puerta entreabierta y luz saliendo de ella… Debí haber pasado de largo, pero la curiosidad me pudo y la idea de socorrerlo también, dejando mis huellas por todo su cuerpo y el arma… Saga me dijo que si no le obedecía, me culparía de su asesinato… Era su palabra contra la mía, el pertenecía a la familia y yo era un extraño que acababa de llegar, le creeríais a él antes que a mí. También me amenazó con matarme, pero para mí erais más importantes tú, los chicos y las muchachas, por eso callé-lo mira.

Zoro lo escucha con la boca entreabierta, se imaginaba algo de eso, todo lo sucedido en la base apestaba a chantaje. El espadachín lo coge delicadamente de la espalda y lo abraza contra su pecho.

-Eres un estúpido, mi Sanji-susurra-, te hubiese creído a la primera, y no al otro, no eres capaz de cometer tal acto, no te veo empuñando un arma contra alguien indefenso, y en medio de la noche, eso es demasiado innoble para ti… Te conozco desde que éramos unos críos y nunca te he visto pelear con deshonor-mientras habla, le acaricia la espalda rítmica y suavemente, sintiendo su piel por debajo de la fina tela de la bata del hospital.

Sanji lo abraza con su brazo bueno, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Se separan al cabo de un rato, Zoro lo vuelve a recostar sobre los almohadones, y Sanji se lo agradece con una sonrisa.

-Vete a descansar, Zoro, tienes una cara horrible-sonríe amablemente el rubio, acariciando su brazo-, estaré bien, no te preocupes-.

El Don lo mira, todavía está preocupado por su estado, y no quiere dejarlo.

-Dormiré con una condición-la cama que pusieran hace dos días ya no está-, dormiré aquí contigo, aquí a tu lado, como hice estos dos últimos días-.

Sanji asiente, y Zoro va hacia la puerta. Cuando la abre, primero Franky, luego Mihawk y luego las chicas encima de ellos, caen en tromba al suelo, pillados por sorpresa escuchando detrás de la puerta. Inmediatamente se ponen todos a disimular, y el Don se cruza de brazos, picando rítmicamente en el suelo con el zapato.

-Huy, menuda muestra de suciedad más interesante que hay aquí, la llevaré al laboratorio al examinarla-Nojiko se levanta como una exhalación y huye de la escena.

-Mira que os tengo dicho que está mal visto espiar a la gente detrás de las puertas-les regaña Nami a los otros, soltándoles un capón a cada hombre-vámonos chicas, hay quienes no son respetuosos-con una risita, la morena y la peli azul siguen a la pelirroja pasillo abajo, en pos de Nojiko.

Los hombres se quedan confundidos, con un chichón en la cabeza y mirando a su jefe con una sonrisilla.

-Bueno… Nosotros pasábamos por aquí-comienza a decir Franky.

-Y resulta que Franky ha encontrado algo sospechoso en el resquicio de la puerta y claro…-.

Zoro alza una ceja e inmediatamente se echa a reír, seguido de sus dos hombres de confianza. Estos se levantan del suelo, sacudiéndose las ropas.

-Me alegra que vuelvas a reír, Zoro-sonríe Franky apoyándole una mano en el hombro. Mihawk también sonríe, pero vuelve a ponerse ligeramente serio.

-¿Así que por eso no nos lo dijo?

-¿Lo habéis estado escuchando?

-Lo sabemos todos, y creo que era más que obvio… Ha sido estúpido por parte de Sanji, se hubiese ahorrado mucho dolor y sufrimiento-Mihawk echa una mirada al interior de la habitación, Sanji está mirando al techo, pero se siento observado y gira la cabeza, sonriéndole y haciendo una seña para que pase-, hola muchacho, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

El cyborg y Roronoa también pasan.

-Bien, gracias-responde a su vez. Franky también se acerca para palmearle el hombro sano.

El chico rubio se alegra mucho de verlos.

-Lo siento, os he tenido a todos en jaque-se disculpa, disculpa que no es aceptada.

-No te preocupes, chaval, ya ha pasado todo, aunque a ver si aprendes a no callarte las cosas, nos has tenidos muy preocupados, pero sobre todo a Zoro-.

-Lo siento-repite el muchacho, agachando la cabeza, apenado.

-Vamos, vamos, arriba ese ánimo-Zoro le alza la cabeza con una de sus morenas manos-, lo importante es que estas con nosotros-.

Sanji le acaricia la morena mano y le dedica una sonrisa con todo su amor…

Desde que Sanji despertara, un mes ha pasado, en el cual ha ido recuperándose gradualmente, gracias al apoyo de sus amigos y a sus visitas constantes. Las heridas infligidas un mes atrás ya han cicatrizado, incluso la del trasplante al cual le sometieron para salvarle la vida. Es capaz de levantarse ya sin ayuda, lo ha conseguido hace apenas una semana, ya puede asearse y moverse libremente por la habitación, la cual es nueva, ya que lo cambiaron a planta cuando empezó a cobrar movilidad.

El rubio agarra el bastón del que hace uso para moverse, la puñalada en el muslo le alcanzó ligeramente un nervio y presenta una levísima cojera, que la que según el médico, puede recuperarse en menos de lo esperado. Ase con fuerza el boliche superior, también su brazo se he recuperado con normalidad, el que fuera casi totalmente desgarrado por el cuchillo del pelo plateado. Un escalofrío involuntario recorre la columna del cocinero, pero haciendo caso omiso de él, se encamina hacia el baño, a asearse de buena mañana.

Esta vez Zoro no está con él, lo que le hace sentirse solo, pero recuerda que dentro de poco vendrá a verlo. Con una sonrisa, empuja la puerta, y apoyándose en el bastón, entra y se mira al espejo, justo en frente. No ha cambiado… A primera vista, sabe que cuando se quite la camisa del hospital, se verán todos sus cambios. Apoyando la vara al lado del lavamanos, se quita con un movimiento fluido la camisa por arriba, dejando ver su blanco torso, antaño liso y sin imperfecciones, ahora surcado de cicatrices. Como todos los días, y sin poder evitarlo, acaricia la cicatriz que le va desde la base del cuello hasta el hombro, la cicatriz fatal, le llama él, ya que pudo haber perdido el brazo.

Abre el grifo del agua, mojándose la cara, el torso, los brazos por delante y por detrás y los costillares, rozando la cicatriz del izquierdo de estos, la cual va desde el pectoral hasta casi la cadera. Otra cicatriz fatal. Su vista se desvía sistemáticamente a su cadera derecha, donde también hay otra cicatriz, la que le perforara el intestino.

Con un suspiro, se seca, cambiándose la camisa del hospital y saliendo de nuevo por la puerta. Aparte de que va a venir Zoro a verlo, está especialmente contento porque hoy es el día, el día en que le den el alta y pueda regresar a casa. Se viste con una suave camisa de manga corta color naranja pastel que ayer le trajera Nami de su armario, junto con unos pantalones de tela negros y unas chanclas cómodas, se peina con los dedos el pelo, que está ligeramente enredado.

Se levanta de la cama ayudado por su bastón. Lo acaricia con una sonrisa, lo talló Zoro para él especialmente, y aunque es muy sencillo y algo basto, lo considera como un tesoro. Según piensa Sanji, en él se demuestra el hombre que es el peli verde, tosco y rudo, pero con un toque de dulzura que lo hace adorable. Se ríe por lo bajo, cuando en ese momento entra el dueño de sus pensamientos.

-Zoro-le saluda, con una sonrisa.

Este se la devuelve, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la cintura, acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunta, besándole en la frente.

-Muy bien-el cocinero le besa ligeramente en los labios-, y ahora mejor que estás tú aquí-se abraza a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El espadachín le acaricia el cabello, apoyando su barbilla ligeramente en la cabeza del rubio

-Me alegra ver que puedes andar de nuevo-susurra-, pensé que no volvería a verte erguido-.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, abrazados. Ninguno considera necesario hacer uso de la palabra, ya que con el contacto de sus cuerpos se dicen todo. Unos golpecitos en la puerta les devuelve al mundo real, inmediatamente después, el médico. Viene con los papeles del alta.

-Buenos días a ambos-les saluda. Ellos le devuelven el saludo. Zoro ayuda a Sanji a sentarse en la cama, mientras que él se queda de pie a su lado-, bien, aquí traigo los papeles-el médico se acopla unas gafas, comenzando a pasar hojas, y firmando en un par de ellas-, bueno, lo único decir que has de venir una vez a la semana para la revisión de la pierna y todos los días por la tarde para la rehabilitación del brazo, por lo demás, estas recuperado perfectamente… Lo que me sorprende, por que estabas casi muerto cuando te trajeron al hospital, tienes una fuerza tremenda, Sanji-.

El médico abandona la sala. Entonces Sanji y Zoro se disponen a salir, el moreno carga con la bolsa de la ropa del cocinero, que va a su lado, con buen paso, apoyándose en el bastón.

-Que ganas tengo de volver-suspira con una risa, mirando a Zoro.

-Nosotros también teníamos ganas de que regresaras con nosotros… Ah, te hemos preparado una pequeña sorpresa-deja la bolsa en el asiento trasero del coche y abre la puerta del copiloto a Sanji, mientras él se mete a conducir-, entre todos-.

El moreno conduce tranquilamente hacia el edificio base, hablando con Sanji. Aparca delante del edificio, pero para sorpresa del rubio, no se mete en él, sino que va al parque de detrás. Zoro camina al ritmo de Sanji, que se fuerza por andar más rápido.

-No te preocupes, no hay prisa-le pone una mano sobre el hombro. Lo conduce por un camino que le es conocido al cocinero, lleva al lugar donde celebraron el cumpleaños de su madre, el cual es el mismo en el que estuvieron los dos juntos solos hace algo más de un mes. Llegados a cierto tramo y antes de doblar un recodo, las grandes manos de Zoro tapan la visión a Sanji-, sigue andando, no te preocupes-le susurra al oído, besándoselo levemente.

El rubio se estremece cuando el aliento de Zoro le roza la oreja, logrando ponerle la piel de gallina con el pequeño beso. Gracias a que está de espaldas a él, no puede ver el furioso sonrojo que le ha causado, además de que es tapado con su morena mano.

Llegan a un punto en el que se detienen y entonces Sanji vuelve a recuperar su vista, llevándose la mayor alegría de su vida. Están en el claro donde años antes celebraran el cumpleaños de la madre del rubio y donde un mes antes se tumbaran Zoro y él mismo. Estaba todo decorado con guirnaldas de flores, de papel de colores y de serpentinas. Un gran mantel de picnic de cuadros blancos y verdes descansa sobre el césped, repleto de platos a primera vista sabrosos. Una pancarta con un gran "Bienvenido, Sanji" cuelga encima del mantel y todos: las chicas junto con Ace, los dos capos, Patti y Carne, Luffy, Chopper y Ussop están alrededor.

-¡Bienvenido!-gritan todos a coro, haciendo que al rubio se le salten las lágrimas. Todos acuden a su encuentro abrazándole y besándole las chicas y los demás estrechándole las manos.

-M-muchas gracias-dice, secándose las mejillas-, por haberme esperado, a todos-sonríe al fin-, me alegra volver a estar entre todos vosotros…-siento que alguien le tira de la manga y mira a su izquierda, viendo que es el chico del sombrero de paja que le está tirando de la manga, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y los mocas cayéndole-, ¿qué te pasa?-pregunta asustado.

-Quiero tu comidaaaaa-dice lastimeramente-, Zoro cocina horribleee-solloza el muchacho, haciendo que Sanji y los demás se rían en alto y que a Zoro se le salte una vena de la frente.

-Si no fuese por mi comida serías una goma reseca-gruñe el espadachín, sentándose al mantel y sirviéndose sake, siendo imitado por los otros-, en fin-alza su vaso y los otros igual-, brindo porque siempre, siempre estés a nuestro lado, haciéndonos compañía y viceversa y porque no te calles las cosas importantes. ¡KAMPAI!-brinda.

-¡KAMPAI!-beben todos a la vez, dejando el vaso con un golpe que no suena, ya que están en tierra-, ¡que comience la fiesta!-…

Desde la llegada de Sanji, hace un par de meses a la base, todas las cosas han vuelto a su cauce. Las chicas siguen con su restaurante, el negocio va mejor que nunca. Ace y Nojiko han hecho "pública" su relación, cosa que ya sabía todo el mundo. Zoro ha dejado la base en manos de Mihawk y de Franky, ya que según les dijo, "se iba a tomar un año sabático con su Sanji", el cual ha tratado de localizar a su padre adoptivo y lo ha conseguido, se encuentra en una isla del mar del norte y le llama cada cierto tiempo.

Hay un hecho que preocupa a los tres mafiosos, le han perdido la pista a Saga. No saben dónde ni cómo está, si está vivo o muerto, ni si volverá para atentar contra la integridad de Sanji. A esto le da vueltas en la cabeza el Don, haciendo que su amante se preocupe.

-Zoro, ¿estás bien?-susurra el rubio, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, sin que los demás se den cuenta.

-Sí, no te preocupes-le sonríe, besando su mano discretamente, cosa que no pasa inadvertida para la morena, que suelta una leve risita.

Sanji con una sonrisa se levanta, ya no le hace falta el bastón y está recuperado del todo, y va a la cocina, apagando las luces en el transcurso. Momentos después sale con una gran tarta, profusamente decorada con las velas encendidas. El cocinero la deja delante de Zoro.

-Pide un deseo-todos ven como Zoro cierra los ojos y apenas un segundo después sopla con fuerza, apagando las velas. Las luces vuelven y todos estallan en felicitaciones.

-Felicidades, Zoro-chan-ríe la morena, mirando de reojo al capo, que se ha puesto rojo por la mención del –chan-, cumple muchos y que todos lo veamos-alza su copa-, por el mafioso enamorado-le guiña un ojo-, ¡KAMPAI!-los demás se ríen y brindan a su salud.

Después de la fiesta, ambos amantes se van a su casa en común, un pequeño apartamento que Zoro ha comprado cerca del restaurante, ya que Sanji vuelve a ir a su trabajo. Entran en la casa, que está silenciosa, pero cálida y encienden las luces.

-Zoro-comienza Sanji, quitándose su abrigo y los zapatos, al igual que el otro-, yo… Quisiera darte mi regalo-su cara se ha puesto algo colorada por la vergüenza.

Zoro se acerca a él y la da un beso en los labios, rodeando su cintura con sus manos. Sanji rodea su cuello y responde gustoso al beso, hasta que el peli verde se separa apenas.

-Con esto tengo suficiente, no quiero forzarte, ya lo sabes-le besa en la frente y le acaricia la mejilla, con una sonrisa.

Sanji apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su amante.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo-susurra, poniéndose colorado-, no quiero pensar más en el pasado, sino vivir el presente, Zoro. Vivirlo contigo-alza la cabeza para mirarlo.

Zoro traga saliva. Se ve tan adorable con las mejillas rojas…

-Entonces, q-quiero ver mi regalo-murmura, poniéndose también sonrojado-Sanji sonríe, tomando de la mano a Zoro y guiándole al cuarto. Le deja en la puerta y se tumba en la cama, mirándolo sugerentemente.

-Entonces puedes abrirlo-murmura con su voz por naturaleza sexy.

Los últimos rescoldos del sol caen sobre la ventana del cuarto, proyectándose sobre el cuerpo de Sanji, dándole una apariencia casi dorada, es la segunda imagen más hermosa que ha visto de su rubio, ya que la primera fue cuando abrió los ojos tres meses atrás. Se sienta en la cama a su lado y se inclina sobre él, besándolo suavemente en los labios, acariciando su pelo y la palidez de su cara. Apoya sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del rubio, sin separar sus labios y se coloca más cómodamente, tumbándose con cuidado y sin aplastarlo encima del delgado cuerpo.

Sanji rodea su cuello con sus brazos, feliz de sentirse amado. Cierra los ojos para disfrutar del contacto que le brindan los labios de su amado. Lentamente, el don baja por su cuello, llenándolo de besos suaves en los que demuestra su amor. El rubio alza el cuello para que tenga mejor acceso y entonces Zoro comienza a desabotonar su camisa azul pastel, lentamente, sin prisas, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

La primera cicatriz se hace visible, la del hombro. Sanji comienza a sentirse algo incómodo, algo con lo que no había contado. ¿Qué pensará Zoro de él? ¿Qué es un fácil o un cobarde? Para su sorpresa, Zoro también besa la cicatriz, suavemente en una dirección, para luego volver sobre la misma, rozándola con la punta de la lengua. Se ha dado cuenta de la ligera tensión de Sanji y lo achaca a la experiencia pasada.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-susurra suavemente, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No-responde firmemente-, no te detengas… Se siente bien, solo que… Tengo algo que me carcome por dentro-confiesa. Zoro asiente, animándolo a continuar-. ¿Qué piensas de mí? Soy… Soy un cobarde y un miserable por haberme dejado tocar de aquella manera-musita.

Zoro se tumba a su lado, abrazándolo.

-Déjalo Sanji, todavía no estás preparado-le acaricia la rubia cabellera y el cocinero hunde la cara en el pecho del moreno.

-No, esto se siente totalmente diferente, aquí hay amor, allí solo había violencia y dominación… Hazlo, por favor-le pide, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Está bien-concede-, pero si en algún momento quieres parar, solo dímelo-baja de nuevo a su cuello, desabrochando el segundo botón y los siguientes, colando sus grandes y ligeramente ásperas manos, acariciando el torso de su amado rubio, suave como la seda y blanco como la leche.

Termina de desabrochar la camisa, abriéndola y descendiendo por su pecho, llenándolo de besos, no quiere dejarse un centímetro de su cuerpo sin probar. Le ayuda a quitarse la camisa con suavidad. El rubio se estremece ante el contacto de sus manos y suelta un gemido quedo cuando los dedos del moreno pasan a estimular sus tetillas, el sonido solo hace que Zoro trabaje ligeramente más fuerte, rozándolo por todo el torso, llegando a la segunda cicatriz, la del costado, que acaricia con cuidado, notando su rugosidad.

Baja un poco más, ahora su lengua pasa a los pezones del rubio, comenzando a humedecerlos. Sanji se arquea ligeramente sobre el colchón jadeando, agarrando la cabeza de Zoro, enredando sus finos dedos por los verdes cabellos.

Mientras no varía su posición, el Don hace viajar sus manos hacia el sur del cuerpo de su amado, donde le acarician las caderas, el vientre y el ombligo. Una suerte de gemidos escapa de la boca de Sanji. El de arriba alza la cabeza, mirando a su amante.

-Desvísteme-le pide, a la vez echando su aliento sobre los humedecidos pezones, haciendo que estos tironeen.

Asintiendo y colorado, el rubio se incorpora ligeramente, quedando sentado en la cama, a lo que el otro se queda de rodillas. Los dedos temblorosos de Sanji comienzan a desabotonar la camisa de Zoro, dejando al descubierto un trabajado pecho, surcado por una cicatriz de parte a parte. Ante esta marca, abre los ojos, sorprendido. No sabía que el moreno tuviese tal marca en su cuerpo. Irremediablemente, se ve atraído por la rugosidad de esta, y sin poder evitarlo, comienza el rubio a besarla, yendo desde la cadera hasta el hombro, acariciándola a veces con la lengua.

Ente la sensualidad de sus actos, Zoro se estremece, su contacto es tan suave y placentero que suelta un suspiro, cerrando los ojos, acariciándole el cabello para luego inclinarse y besarlo de nuevo en los labios. Se vuelven a reclinar en la cama, en la misma posición que antes, pero esta vez, Sanji enrolla sus piernas a las caderas de Zoro, notando los dos la excitación del contrario, y sonrojándose al máximo. Y sonrojándose aún más, Sanji se mueve contra su amante, rozándolo y haciendo que la excitación de ambos aumente más todavía. El beso que están compartiendo aumenta de intensidad, al igual que el calor de sus cuerpos.

Zoro desciende por el cuerpo de su amado, hasta la altura de la cinturilla del pantalón, donde para gran vergüenza de Sanji, le coge la cremallera con los dientes, descendiendo esta y abriéndole la prenda, desabrochando el botón y dejando al descubierto la ropa interior del menor. Baja la prenda, mientras acaricia sus cremosos muslos, rozando la cicatriz del mismo, la cual luego de haberle dejando sin pantalón, lame, subiendo hacia la cintura de nuevo, besando su bajo vientre y lamiendo el límite que marca la última ropa que le queda encima. Alza los ojos para ver la expresión que cruza la cara de Sanji en ese momento, que no puede antojársele más hermosa. Sintiéndose observado, Sanji baja la vista encontrándose con la del otro.

-¿Puedo?-el otro solo asiente. Desliza el bóxer, sacándolo y echándolo junto a los pantalones, viendo por fin el tan ansiado premio. Lo toma entre sus manos, comenzando a deslizar estas por toda la longitud, arrancando gemidos más que altos de los labios del rubio, que hace todo lo posible por taparse la boca-. Déjame escucharte, Sanji-pide, avanzando una mano hacia las suyas y apartándoselas de la boca. Un gemido prolongado y sensual se deja oír, estremeciéndolos a ambos de placer, el uno al sentir y el otro al escuchar. Sin hacerle esperar más, Zoro comienza a estimular el miembro de Sanji con su lengua, mientras la cadencia del sube baja de su mano no decae, sino que se hace un poco más intensa, al igual que los jadeos y gemidos del rubio, quien termina por correrse sin apenas proponérselo.

-Y-yo, lo siento-se disculpa, avergonzadísimo.

-Vaya, apenas empecé-susurra el moreno, retirando de su cara la semilla de su amor y lamiéndola con una sonrisa algo salvaje, al igual que su espíritu. Sin previo aviso, engulle el miembro de Sanji enteramente, hasta la base, apretándolo con su cavidad, haciéndole sentir placer sin lastimarlo y comienza a subir y a bajar, lamiendo profusamente la cúspide, mirando a su amante, mientras mantiene esa sonrisa, pasando de nuevo a introducirlo en su boca. Toma las pálidas manos del cocinero, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, dándole a entender que puede marcar el ritmo que desee. Algo compungido, Sanji comienza a mover las manos, lentamente primero, pero a medida que el calor del deseo vuelve a invadirle, más rápido. Obedientemente, Zoro sube y baja al ritmo marcado, notando como cada vez, el falo de Sanji vuelve a adquirir dureza dentro de su boca.

-P-para ya-gime el muchacho-, es-estoy a punto-deja de mover las manos.

Pero haciendo caso omiso de él, el Don continua con el ritmo último, quizá subiéndolo un poco más, haciendo que de nuevo termine, esta vez dentro de su boca. Con un agudo gemido en el que se puede adivinar el nombre del espadachín, Sanji se viene por segunda vez, arqueando la espalda. El de los pendientes se levanta, poniéndose de rodillas, entre las piernas de su rubio, relamiéndose la esencia y limpiándose las comisuras de la boca con la lengua, haciendo que Sanji se ponga como un tomate maduro.

-Delicioso-dice simplemente.

-I-idiota-Sanji mira hacia abajo, viendo un gran bulto en la entrepierna de Zoro-, ahora te toca a ti-avanza hasta quedar sentado delante de él, que sigue de rodillas en la cama. Se abraza a su cintura, besando el final de su cicatriz para luego pasar a su ombligo, mientras sus manos hacen el trabajo de quitarle la faja verde y negra y desabrocharle los pantalones y bajárselos.

-Sanji, no te sientas obligado a hacer nada-susurra, alzando su barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos-, prefiero hacerte disfrutar yo a ti-.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, no me estoy obligando, al contrario… Solo disfrútalo-pasa la yema de sus largos dedos por el bulto de debajo de los calzoncillos, haciendo apenas presión.

Alza la mirada para ver que su amante ha cerrado los ojos, y entreabierto los labios para suspirar prolongadamente. Le baja la prenda, viendo el hinchado miembro del mayor, totalmente erguido. Tragando saliva, lo toma con sus manos, sin saber bien que hacer, pero comenzando a moverlas, mientras reparte besos por toda la dura extensión, llegando a la punta, la cual lame, envolviéndola con sus labios y lengua, atreviéndose a succionar ligeramente, por lo que consigue escuchar un grave jadeo de su pareja. Tomándolo con las dos manos, comienza a masturbarlo con más energía, empezando a meterse la gran extensión en su boca. Su lengua comienza a bailar sobre la entrepierna del espadachín y su cabeza a acercarse y a alejarse, cada vez introduciendo un poco más del miembro en su boca. Se abraza a su fuerte cintura para no perder el equilibrio, mientras aumenta el ritmo de la felación. Con solo el hecho de bajar la mirada para ver la cara de su amante, al verla sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y masturbándolo con la boca, Zoro se viene abundantemente con un espasmo y un jadeo casi grito.

El cocinero abre la boca, para tomar algo de aire, cayéndose algo de semen de su boca, yendo a parar al colchón, formándose un fino hilo en la comisura de su boca, el cual recoge con uno de sus dedos, lamiéndolo, mientras mira hacia arriba, a su amante.

-¿Qui-quieres continuar?-pregunta el peli verde, tragando saliva al ver al otro tan sexy.

Sanji simplemente se echa hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus codos quedando medio recostado y separando las piernas, en una clara invitación. El moreno se posiciona entre sus piernas, yéndolo a besar de nuevo, para luego separarse y llevar tres dedos a su boca.

-Trae-cogiendo su mano, comienza a lamer los tres dedos, uno por uno, falange a falange y entre ellos, ensalivándolos bien y soltándolos después. Zoro lo mira sonrojado, se ve tan provocativo…

-Separa bien las piernas, intentare que no te duela-dirige uno de sus dígitos a la entrada de Sanji, comenzando a penetrarlo, despacio y con cuidado, metiendo hasta la mitad del dedo y moviéndolo circularmente, para comenzar a acostumbrarlo.

El gesto de Sanji se crispa de dolor, y Zoro inmediatamente lo besa, tratando de distraerlo ligeramente del dolor. Introduce el dedo hasta la base, comenzando a moverlo a ambos lados y arriba y abajo, para dilatarlo. Al cabo de un momento, comienza a introducir el segundo, y Sanji se aferra tan fuerte a los hombros de Zoro que termina por clavarle las uñas.

-Ah, ah, ah, l-lo siento-se disculpa entre jadeos, mitad de placer, mitad de ligero dolor.

-No te disculpes, es doloroso-asiente el moreno, siguiendo con su tarea.

Cuando consigue introducir el segundo, comienza a abrirlos como si de tijeras se tratara, logrando dilatarlo. Lo embiste ligeramente con los dos dígitos, haciendo que gima el rubio fuertemente y que cierre los ojos. Pronto el Don nota como su miembro está poniéndose duro de nuevo, debido a los sonidos que suelta el otro. Al igual que nota como la entrepierna de Sanji está despertándose también. Considerando que está lo suficientemente dilatado, introduce el tercero, este prácticamente sin ningún esfuerzo o presión, y comienza a moverlos, más rápido que antes, intentando alcanzar el punto dentro del cuerpo de su amado que lo hará gritar de placer.

-Z-Zoro… Ah… Ha-hazlo ya-suplica Sanji.

Ante esta petición, no puede hacer más que obedecer, ya que él también está deseando introducirse hasta el fondo en el cuerpo amado. Saca los tres dedos y con esa misma mano guía su miembro hacia la entrada del rubio, introduciendo primero la punta, con el consiguiente gemido de dolor del de abajo. Le alza las piernas, poniéndolas encima de sus fornidos hombros, e inclinándose hacia él, besándole y el cocinero aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello, gimiendo contra su oído.

El mayor empuja ligeramente su cadera, introduciéndose poco a poco, parando cada tanto para no incomodar al otro, hasta al fin haberlo penetrado hasta la base. Se quedan así unos momentos, uno asimilando la grandeza del otro, y el otro acostumbrándose a la estrechez del uno.

Un ligero movimiento de Sanji indica al espadachín que puede moverse, comenzando la danza. Primeramente lo embiste suave, para no causarle daño, pero a medida que el calor y el deseo aumentan, va acelerando el ritmo, rozando sus cuerpos, tomándolo de las caderas para llegar más profundo en su estrecha cavidad, intentando tocar tantas veces como pueda el punto del placer. Un corto grito de placer seguido de una contracción que casi lo hace venirse, le indican que lo ha encontrado, por lo que procura dar todas las veces que pueda. La vista del moreno se pasea por todo el cuerpo del rubio, que se contonea y mueve de placer, con los ojos entreabiertos al igual que los labios, mirándolo directamente a él. Con una sonrisa, toma el miembro del de abajo, apretándolo levemente, haciendo que gima en alto y que cierre los ojos. Comienza a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas.

-Aaaah… N-no… S-si haces e-eso yo…-gime el rubio, moviendo su cadera, ladeando la cabeza y viniéndose en la mano de Zoro, gritando quedamente su nombre y contrayendo su entrada, haciendo que el otro se venga también con un gran gemido, dentro de él, rebasándolo.

Jadeando, se tumba encima de Sanji, sin aplastarlo con su peso, abrazándolo. Al cabo de un rato, sale de él, despacio, consiguiendo un gemido por parte de ambos y que la esencia del moreno se escurra de entre las piernas del rubio.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Zoro-murmura Sanji antes de quedarse dormido entre los brazos de su espadachín.

-Te amo-susurra este, besando la frente de su cocinero, abandonándose a los brazos de Morfeo…

**Holaaaaa ¿qué tal están? Ante todo: GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN T.T Sentimos haber tardado tanto en terminar el fic, la culpa es mía (Kira), he tardado demasiado, pido sus disculpas T.T Bueno, pues aquí termina este viaje por el mundo de la mafia. Quisiéramos darles las gracias a todos y todas los que nos habéis estado siguiendo durante todos estos siete capítulos, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Sin vosotras ni vosotros, no lo habríamos conseguido, gracias por esa paciencia infinita. Ahora mismo donde estoy son casi la una de la mañana del día doce de noviembre, nuestra intención era terminarlo una hora antes, pero se nos ha alargado XD casi 13.000 palabras de capitulo, creo que es el más largo que hemos escrito hasta ahora. Con una hora de retraso pero bueno, hemos querido felicitar a Zoro-chan con el capitulo.**

**Bueno, aquí nos despedimos por el momento, esperamos que os guste, y tenemos que discutir entre las autoras cierto hilo pendiente, no sabemos si hacer un capitulo extra, por supuesto mucho más corto que esta bestialidad XDDD. Se verá con el tiempo. Muchos besos, muchos abrazos y pasad unos días felices. Aquí se despiden Dansell y Dark Lady Kira ^3^**


End file.
